Le Temps des Camélias
by Tonksinette
Summary: Le vent glacial de l'hiver souffle sur New York & la vie de Blaine. Seuls ses amis parviennent à chasser périodiquement le brouillard de son quotidien. Cependant, deux nouvelles rencontres pourraient venir permettre au soleil de réchauffer le cœur du jeune homme : l'une, séductrice, attisera ses sens jusqu'à le rendre fou, tandis que l'autre, mystérieuse, perturbera sa raison. UA.
1. Hello, I love you

**A savoir avant la lecture:** Les seules choses que les protagonistes de ma fiction ont en commun avec les protagonistes de _Glee_ sont leurs physiques, leurs noms et, parfois, leurs familles. Les personnages du Glee Club sont amenés, dans ma fiction à se rencontrer de différentes façons que dans la série. Il n'y a jamais eu de Glee Club dans lequel ils auraient été réunis, ni de M. Schuester pour leur donner les "bons" conseils. Certains personnages n'apparaitront pas dans le récit mais seront seulement cités. D'autres auront une place beaucoup plus importante, vous le découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Les personnages sont depuis longtemps sortis du lycée.

* * *

**Le temps des camélias :**

Blaine Anderson arrangea l'épaisse écharpe de laine grise qui était enroulée autour de son cou afin de tenter de perdre le moins de chaleur corporelle possible. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait avoir connu d'hiver aussi froid depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York, il y avait de cela six ans. Le plus étrange était que la neige ne semblait pas se décider à recouvrir la ville d'un manteau immaculé, ce que regrettait énormément le jeune homme, pour qui c'était un merveilleux spectacle que de voir les grands immeubles et les boulevards sous la neige. Le ciel restait obstinément gris, si bien que Blaine avait parfois l'impression de vivre sous un amoncellement de moutons de poussières. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, lui qui avait passé son enfance dans l'état du Maine, où le soleil n'avait pas souvent rendez-vous avec l'horizon.

Par bonheur pour Blaine, l'entassement de la population dans la métro, en cette heure matinale, créait de la chaleur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de grelotter sur son siège de plastique bleu lorsque la porte de sa rame s'ouvrait, laissant entrer un courant d'air glacial qui traversait chaque personne présente. Le jeune homme avait toujours apprécié le métro, contrairement à la plupart des habitants de New York qu'il connaissait. Blaine aimait contempler ses congénères, analyser la façon dont ils étaient vêtus ou bien essayer de lire le contenu des documents que certains hommes en costume élégants tenaient entre leurs mains. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les personnes qui prenaient le métro semblaient toujours tellement absorbées par leurs pieds alors qu'il y avait tant à apprendre sur les autres en les regardants vivre.

Blaine serra ses deux mains et les monta jusqu'à sa bouche pour souffler à l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Il était conscient que cela ne serait que temporaire mais voulait soulager ses doigts qui commençaient à devenir douloureux. C'est alors qu'il vit son reflet dans la vitre située en face de lui, parce que l'homme qui était assis venait de se lever pour descendre de la rame. Bien qu'il fut loin, le jeune homme vit que ses traits étaient tirés et que le brun de ses cheveux délicatement bouclés était terne, signe de fatigue chez lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à passer de longues minutes dans la salle de bain pour tenter de camoufler ses petits signes qui trahissait son épuisement, qui devenait de plus en plus grand au fils des jours. Blaine avait accepté que son état physique et moral se lise sur son visage, lui qui, autrefois, voulant pourtant être à son avantage dès qu'il franchissait la porte de la maison familiale. New York avait fait changer ses priorités.

Désormais ce qui souciait Blaine, ce n'était plus d'avoir une image parfaite et d'être populaire, comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'il était encore au lycée d'Old Town. Non, ce qui préoccupait le jeune homme, c'était d'avoir assez d'argent sur son compte à la fin de chaque mois pour pouvoir payer le loyer de son minuscule appartement New-Yorkais et pour que sa carte bancaire ne soit pas refusée lorsqu'il allait au supermarché, acheter de quoi se nourrir durant la semaine. S'il avait cru, les premiers mois, qu'il était outrageusement simple de devenir riche à New York, Blaine avait rapidement été rattrapé par la réalité. New York était une machine à broyer les rêves de ceux qui venaient y chercher une vie facile et la célébrité. La plupart des gens qui arrivaient dans la ville ne tardaient pas à en repartir, les poches vides et l'esprit rempli de déception. Mais, le jeune homme s'était accroché et six ans, et bien des espoirs jetés à terre, plus tard il était fier de toujours résider en ville. Certes, il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait, mais il ne serait retourné chez ses parents, dans le Maine, pour rien au monde.

Parfois, surtout lorsqu'il ne restait plus à Blaine que quelques billets en poche pour finir le mois, il laissait pourtant son esprit dériver vers la petite ville d'Old Town, où il avait vécu son enfance, et il lui semblait soudain que c'était le plus bel endroit du monde. Ses souvenirs les plus heureux semblaient alors défiler devant ses yeux clos, comme s'il était spectateur de son passé. Le jeune homme revivait les parties de football nocturnes en compagnie de ses camarades de lycée, les soirées télévisées qu'il passait en compagnie de Tina, qu'il ne voyait plus depuis plusieurs années, et les rares journées ensoleillées durant lesquelles il partait faire de longues promenades solitaires. Et alors, pendant une seconde, il songeait à abandonner la ville qui ne dort jamais et à rentrer dans le Maine. Mais, une petite voix murmurait que l'époque de sa jeunesse était depuis longtemps révolue et que retourner à Old Town ne la lui ramènerait pas.

La femme qui se trouvait à la droite de Blaine Anderson fut prise d'une crise de toux, et le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de sa voisine. Ce n'était pas la moment pour Blaine de tomber malade, car s'il ne pouvait pas se rendre au travail pendant plusieurs jours, il était certain que son employeur refuserait de renouveler son contrat de travail à durée déterminée le mois suivant. Et il avait déjà tant peiné à obtenir son poste de vendeur dans une grande enseigne de vêtements prêts-à-porter qu'il ne tenait pas à le perdre pour une grippe ou une angine. De plus, le jeune homme savait qu'il était extrêmement ardu de trouver un emploi à New York car il en avait plusieurs fois fait l'amère expérience. Et Blaine ne pouvait se permettre de rester plusieurs mois sans toucher d'argent car il se retrouverait alors sans ressources pour vivre.

Devenir un mendiant était le pire cauchemar du jeune homme. Il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir un jour attendre que la journée se termine, enroulé dans une couverture crasseuse à même le béton des trottoirs. Et s'il n'avait pas de domicile, Blaine ne pourrait pas prétendre à un emploi. Il savait que la pauvreté extrême était un cercle sans fin dont, à moins de faire preuve d'une volonté surhumaine et d'avoir une chance hors du commun, il était impossible de sortir. Il se souvenait d'un ami de son père, qui lorsque Blaine n'avait encore qu'une dizaine d'années, avait soudainement perdu son travail. La rapidité avec laquelle l'homme avait sombré dans la misère la plus totale avait horrifié Blaine : en moins d'un mois, l'élégant représentant en pharmaceutique était devenu un pauvre hère qui vivotait en tendant la main dans l'espoir que quelqu'un y dépose une pièce à l'entrée des supermarchés. Et son image restait encore vivante dans la mémoire du jeune homme, plus de dix ans plus tard.

Quand Blaine était arrivé à New York, jeune homme sortant tout juste du lycée, son vœu le plus cher était de devenir chanteur. Il avait appartenu à la chorale de l'école et il en était la vedette, raflant à ses camarades la totalité des solos et des grands rôles dans les comédies musicales qu'ils s'amusaient parfois à monter. Le jeune homme avait un talent certain et il avait naïvement cru qu'il aurait sa chance à Broadway. Mais si Blaine était le chanteur le plus doué du lycée d'Old Town, dans la ville debout, il avait trouvé une rude concurrence et avait dû faire face à d'autres jeune hommes qui possédaient une voix comparable à la sienne et même, parfois, supérieure. La sévère compétition entre les candidats aux rôles, la franche animosité qui régnait entre les jeunes gens pendant les castings, et les déceptions régulières avaient fini par avoir raison du rêve de Blaine, qui avait prit la décision de ne plus chanter que pour lui et ses amis proches.

Ensuite, pendant plusieurs années, le jeune homme avait vécu de menus travaux. Blaine avait promené des chiens dans toutes les rues de la ville, passé de longues soirées à faire des services dans des restaurants à l'hygiène souvent douteuse, s'était occupé d'enfants que les parents lui abandonnaient pour sortir et se faire croire qu'ils s'aimaient toujours et autres activités peut reluisantes. Tout ce qui lui importait était de ne pas devoir retourner chercher de l'aide auprès de son père ou de son pathétique frère, Cooper. Il s'était juré, dans le train qui l'emmenait pour la première fois loin de sa famille, que jamais il ne leur demanderait plus la moindre chose. Le jeune homme avait dû les écouter répéter, pendant les repas familiaux, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien, qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques semaines pour revenir à Old Town, et il ne voulait pas leur donner satisfaction.

Dans un grésillement sonore, une voix désincarnée annonça aux voyageurs de la rame le nom du prochain arrêt et peut après, la porte métallique s'ouvrit, laissant se déverser hommes et femmes sur le quai de la station. Blaine soupira profondément et se tortilla sur son siège afin d'être assit de manière plus confortable. Il avait encore un certain temps à attendre avant de descendre et le jeune homme comptait bien ne pas avoir le dos brisé par la rigidité de l'assise en sortant de la rame. Blaine se demandait journellement pourquoi personne n'avait songé à remplacer les sièges de plastiques bleu rigides par des sièges rembourrés dans les rames de métro. Les bureaux de la New York City Transit Authoritydevaient pourtant être remplis de gens payés pour penser à ce genre de choses. Si quelqu'un mettait un jour cette idée en application, le jeune homme s'était promis de lui vouer en culte sans bornes.

C'est alors que le regard de Blaine se posa sur un jeune homme qui s'asseyait presque en face de lui et qui semblait venir tout droit des pages des magazines de mode que Blaine achetait parfois, quand il avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir du superflu. Les vêtements dont l'inconnu était vêtu ne trompaient pas : il avait une carrure parfaite et il le savait. Son étroit jean gris mettait parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes élancées et son T-shirt rouge vermillon, qui laissait apparaître la boucle de sa ceinture, laissait deviner une taille dessinée malgré le trench noir que l'inconnu portait ouvert, en dépit du froid. Un sac à main de cuir marron foncé venait s'assortir parfaitement avec les derbies de la même couleur. Et un bonnet de laine noir accompagné d'une épaisse écharpe couleur gai finit de convaincre Blaine que la personne qu'il contemplait discrètement avait un sens de l'esthétique parfait.

L'inconnu leva soudainement les yeux vers Blaine, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant, ne voulant pas donner au jeune homme l'impression qu'il l'observait en douce. L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire et l'estomac de Blaine se contracta. Puis, il chassa de son front une courte mèche de ses cheveux châtains et la coinça sous son bonnet, tout en ne lâchant pas Blaine des yeux. Tout chez lui était un appel au plaisir charnel, de l'étroitesse de son jean à l'encolure du T-shirt qui laissait apercevoir sa peau, malgré l'écharpe. Blaine déglutit et inspira profondément, pour tenter de mettre un terme au flot d'images dans lesquels lui et l'inconnu étaient seuls dans la rame et s'adonnaient à des activités corporelles. Il avait soudain la sensation que la rame du métro avait fait un détour par l'Afrique équatoriale et que, par conséquent, la température avait augmenté fortement.


	2. I want you back

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à en avoir autant. J'ai essayé de vous offrir quelques échanges verbaux dans ce chapitre, même s'ils restent rares. Je vous promets que d'autres dialogues plus longs arriveront pas la suite. Chaque chose en son temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine, mais je ne garantie rien.

* * *

**Le temps des camélias :**

Blaine était appuyé négligemment contre une des barres de métal qui traversait la rame verticalement, donnant ainsi aux voyageurs novices la possibilité de ne pas tanguer dangereusement lorsque le métro s'arrêtait ou tournait avec brutalité. Ce matin, sans que le jeune homme ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la population New-Yorkaise semblait avoir entièrement désertée les rues pour trouver refuge dans le ventre de la bête souterraine. Peut être était-ce dû au froid qui faisait maintenant passer le simple fait de réussir à franchir la porte de chez soi pour un exploit digne des héros de la mythologie grecque. Ou peut être était-ce dû au fait que les conducteurs de bus aient choisi ce jour pour faire la grève afin de protester contre les agressions dont ils étaient régulièrement victimes. Mais peu importait la raison, la résultat était là : vu de l'extérieur, la rame dans laquelle se tenait Blaine devait ressembler à une boite de sardine vitrée.

Cette pensée fit éclore un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, et l'individu qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage fronça les sourcils, pensant certainement que Blaine se moquait ouvertement de lui. Quiconque abandonnait son masque neutre dans une rame de métro s'attirait aussitôt les regards menaçants de ceux qui étaient dans son champ de vision. Blaine avait toujours trouvé cela stupide car, lorsqu'il entrait dans une rame, il avait souvent l'impression que les passagers allaient assister à l'enterrement d'un parent ou d'un ami en commun. Mais, s'il en allait ainsi depuis l'ouverture de la première ligne de transports souterrains, en 1904, ce n'était pas Blaine, individu perdu parmi une foule d'individus, qui réussirait à faire en sorte que les New-Yorkais sourient dans le métro.

Blaine attendait avec une impatience grandissante que le serpent métallique atteigne la station à laquelle le bel inconnu était monté dans sa rame. Lorsque la voix désincarnée avait annoncé l'imminence de son arrêt, la veille, il avait détourné son regard du jeune homme avec regrets. Après que ses deux pieds eurent trouvés le béton du quai, Blaine avait dû mener une lutte acharnée contre son esprit qui lui intimait de tourner la tête pour jeter un dernier regard à l'inconnu. Et il avait pris la direction de la sortie d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. L'idée de voir, à nouveau, le jeune homme avait empli ses pensées durant la totalité de la journée, excepté lorsque son supérieur l'avait vertement réprimandé pour avoir rangé des pulls à une place qui ne leur était pas attribuée. Et l'inconnu avait également été le sujet principal de ses rêves de la nuit, si bien que Blaine avait grandement maudit le réveil de son portable lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper les premières notes de « Teenage Dream ».

Blaine Anderson espérait pouvoir laisser son regard glisser sur le corps du jeune homme durant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Cependant, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait seulement une chance infime qu'il se retrouve face à l'inconnu. Pour cela, il était nécessaire qu'il monte dans la même métro que lui, ce qui était encore réalisable, mais aussi dans la même rame que lui, et cela était presque improbable. Le jeune homme s'était pourtant fait la promesse qu'il irait parler à l'inconnu si celui-ci croisait son chemin, à nouveau. Si la bonne étoile de Blaine daignait lui apporter son aide, le jeune homme accepterait d'aller boire le contenu d'un verre avec lui, un soir prochain. Mais il était plus probable que le bel inconnu éclate de rire en entendant Blaine lui demander s'il était possible qu'ils se revoient en dehors du métro.

Le jeune homme sentit alors son téléphone vibrer doucement dans la poche de son pantalon chino couleur lie de vin. Il lâcha la bandoulière de son sac de cuir marron et porta la main à sa poche, non sans heurter ses plus proches voisins, ce qui lui valut de nouveau des regards courroucés et emplis de mépris. Une barre lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message de son ami Noah Puckerman était apparue sur l'écran de son portable, masquant partiellement la photo représentant une plage sous un scintillant soleil qui composait son fond d'écran. Blaine appuya surs les chiffres de son code confidentiel, qui n'avait désormais plus rien de confidentiel pour les passagers qui ne se gênaient nullement pour regarder, à la dérobée, ce que faisait le jeune homme. Puis, il fit coulisser la barre et le message s'afficha, faisant apparaître un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Alors Anderson, ton casse-croûte est-il au rendez-vous ce matin ? Parce que si c'est le cas, merde, tu devrais avancer ta pause déjeuner ! »

Blaine soupira et songea qu'il avait commit une grave erreur en racontant son trajet en métro de la veille à Puckerman. Il fréquentait son ami depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner que celui-ci ne cesserait de le harceler pour connaître chaque détail de la tournure que prendraient les événements avec l'inconnu. Depuis que Blaine connaissait Noah, qui préférait être connu sous le seul diminutif de « Puck », son ami avait suivi consciencieusement l'avancée de chacune de ses histoires, qu'elles aient pour nature les besoins du corps ou ceux du cœur. Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas toujours que Puck s'immisce dans sa vie privée mais il savait que son ami tenait simplement à veiller sur lui, et il devait reconnaître que Noah lui avait évité plusieurs fois de commettre des impairs que Blaine aurait regretté par la suite. Et surtout, il était incapable de cacher quelque chose à Puckerman : ce dernier le connaissait à la perfection.

Blaine avait fait la connaissance de Noah lorsqu'il s'était inscrit à un cours de boxe, afin de pouvoir extérioriser sa colère de ne pas mener la vie dont il avait rêvé toute son adolescence . Dès le premier regard, ils s'étaient détestés. Le jeune homme ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait haït Puck avec tant de forces, avant même d'avoir pris la peine d'engager la discutions avec lui. Peut être était-ce parce que ce grand garçon au crane rasé lui rappelait les footballeurs qui le jetaient dans la benne à ordures parce qu'il était ouvertement gay, lorsqu'il était encore au lycée et ne savait pas se défendre. Alors, Blaine racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Puckerman n'était qu'un « imbécile qui compense son manque d'intelligence par la musculation ». Et Puck clamait dans le vestiaire, en réponse, que Blaine était « un fils à papa snobinard ». Tous deux s'évitaient soigneusement et les autres hommes du club avaient appris à ne jamais évoquer l'un en présence de l'autre.

Et puis, le soir où il avait perdu son premier emploi, Blaine s'était écroulé en sanglots sur le carrelage froid du vestiaire, cachant sa tête encore ses genoux. Il avait attendu que ses équipiers partent, parce qu'il avait horreur de pleurer devant les autres. Cela prouvait qu'il était faible et Blaine voulait paraître sans failles. Pourtant, après ce qui lui avait semblé de longues minutes, le jeune homme avait senti une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il avait violemment sursauté et relevé la tête, pour se retrouver face à Noah qui le regardait avec un timide sourire. Blaine avait attendu, le défiant du regard, que le jeune homme se moque de lui, comme à son habitude. Mais lorsque la bouche de Puckerman s'était enfin ouverte, des mots totalement inattendus s'étaient formés sur ses lèvres et avaient été prononcés avec une empathie que Blaine ne lui connaissait pas :

- Tu veux parler Anderson ?

Quelque chose s'était alors rompu en Blaine et pendant que Puckerman s'asseyait à ses côtés, les larmes avaient de nouveau roulées sur ses joues. Et le jeune homme, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, avait avoué à Noah qu'il avait perdu son emploi le matin même, parce que le tenancier lui reprochait de ne pas servir les clients avec assez de rapidité, et qu'il se trouvait ainsi sans moyen de payer son loyer. Il avait également confié à l'imposant boxeur qu'il ne voulait pas aller quémander de l'argent auprès de sa famille parce que ce serait donner raison à son père qui avait toujours dit que son fils cadet était incapable de réussir sans l'aide de ses parents. Pendant plus d'une heure, Blaine s'était déversé en un flot de parole sur Puckerman, qui l'écoutait en hochant parfois la tête, sa main droite toujours sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis, lorsque Blaine se tut, il prit la parole d'une voix claire :

- Tu veux venir vivre chez moi ? Le temps que tu retrouves un boulot. Ca t'évitera de payer un loyer.

- Pourquoi ? était le seul mot qu'avait pu articuler Blaine, que la proposition laissait sans voix.

- Parce qu'entre mecs, on doit être solidaires, avait simplement répondu Puck en lui adressant un large sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaine avait réuni ses rares effets personnels et sonné à la porte de son nouvel ami. Au cours des longues soirées d'été qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, affalés dans le vieux canapé, les deux garçons s'étaient découverts de nombreux passions communes et Blaine avait dû admettre que Puck était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et ouvertes qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer à New York. Lorsque Blaine lui avait appris qu'il était homosexuel, Puck n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul, aucune grimace, et il n'avait pas mis fin à son habitude de se promener avec pour seul habit une serviette autour des reins. D'habitude, après que les hommes aient appris que Blaine était gay, ils n'osaient plus dévoiler la moindre parcelle de leur peau devant lui et, dès que le jeune homme les frôlait, ils s'écartaient avec vivacité. Comme si Blaine pouvait à tout moment se jeter sur eux et tenter de les violer, juste parce qu'ils étaient des hommes et qu'il était gay. _Stupide_.

Mais Blaine s'était habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse payer son homosexualité. Cela avait débuté lorsqu'il avait eu son premier petit ami. Durant des semaines, il avait été brutalisé, au lycée. Il avait été projeté contre les casiers, jeté sans aucun ménagement dans la benne à ordures et avait reçu divers sobriquets remettant en cause sa virilité. Puis, cela avait été au tour de sa famille, qui avait appris que Blaine avait un petit ami par une lettre anonyme. Son père avait hurlé des mots qui résonnaient encore dans la tête du jeune homme, parfois, et avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte si fort que les murs avaient tremblé. Sa mère avait alors simplement pris la main de Blaine dans la sienne et l'avait serré avec force. Quant à Cooper, il semblait qu'il ait eu un accès de surdité soudaine car il continuait à parler « des petites amies » de Blaine comme s'il ignorait qu'il était gay. Le soir, Blaine avait entendu ses parents se disputer violemment au rez-de-chaussée et il savait que sa mère avait finalement calmé son père, qui n'avait plus fait aucune allusion à la préférence de son fils pour les hommes, mais le regardait comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse.

Blaine avait conscience que seule la peur poussait les gens à agir de la sorte avec lui. Ses camarades de classe, comme son père et son frère, avaient été effrayés par le jeune homme parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Une peur ancestrale qui pousse tout homme à se méfier de celui qui n'a pas la même couleur de peau, la même sexualité, ou qui ne tient pas sur deux jambes comme lui. Et pour que Blaine ne leur transmette pas sa « maladie », ils l'avaient repoussé loin d'eux et avaient inconsciemment tenté de le « guérir » en le rudoyant. Mais cela n'avait fait que conforter Blaine dans son choix et, pour se protéger des agressions, il avait appris à se défendre, se servant essentiellement des mots, dont les effets perduraient plus longtemps que ceux des coups.

La cohabitation avec Noah avait duré seulement le temps d'un été, car Blaine avait cherché sans relâche un nouvel emploi, poussant la porte de tous les commerces et des agences, son curriculum vitae à la main, et avait finalement enfilé, de nouveau, une tenue de serveur. Cependant, il ne se passait plus un jour sans que le jeune homme et Puck n'échangent des textos ou aient une longue conversation téléphonique. Et, dès que leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient, ils se retrouvaient le soir, pour regarder un film ou simplement traîner dans les cafés. Noah Puckerman était le seul que le jeune homme pouvait réveiller à trois heures du matin pour lui demander de venir le chercher lorsqu'il avait trop bu sans que son ami ne raccroche en lui disant d'aller se faire voir et la seule personne à qui il pouvait raconter les instants les moins glorieux de sa vie quotidienne, et de ses soirées, sans voir un sourire moqueur s'afficher sur son visage.

La voix métallique annonça l'arrêt auquel était monté le bel inconnu de la veille & Blaine leva brusquement les yeux de son portable pour regarder au travers des fenêtres de la rame s'il le voyait. Mais son regard ne distinguait rien parmi la foule multicolore qui grouillait sur le quai, s'amassant aux endroits où les portes des différentes rames allaient s'ouvrir. Dans un bruit sourd, les deux pans entièrement vitrés de la rame coulissèrent, et les New-Yorkais se précipitèrent dans la bête, poussant leurs congénères avec de petits sourires qui tenaient lieu d'excuse. Puis, dans un nouveau bruit sourd, le métro s'ébranla. Blaine se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, se retrouvant sous l'aisselle de son voisin qui était accroché à la barre avec un air nonchalant, afin de tenter d'entrevoir l'inconnu. Mais le jeune homme ne l'aperçut pas et poussa un soupir de déception tandis qu'il concentrait son attention sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« On dirait bien que je vais être à la diète aujourd'hui : pas de casse-croûte. »


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**Le temps des camélias:**

Les cliquetis produits par les roues du métro, au contact des rails, sonnaient telle une douce berceuse aux oreilles du jeune homme. La tête renversée contre la froide paroi, et les jambes croisés pour tenter de garder sa propre chaleur corporelle, Blaine Anderson essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais cela lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile, et secondes après secondes, il lui semblait qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la banquette de plastique inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis. Parfois, ses paupières se fermaient entièrement et il fallait alors au jeune homme un effort extraordinaire pour les ouvrir de nouveau. Blaine avait pleinement conscience, dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil et de relents de vapeur d'alcool, que s'il ne maintenait pas ses yeux entrebâillés, il s'endormirait immédiatement et raterait probablement son arrêt. Mais cela apaiserait certainement la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son crane, le faisait parfois grimacer.

En montant dans la rame, Blaine avait été heureux de constater qu'elle contenait seulement quelques personnes, qui avaient l'air aussi peu éveillées que lui. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Le jeune homme serait certainement en avance au magasin, mais cela lui permettrait de se réfugier dans un bar et de boire plusieurs café viennois afin d'insuffler un vent d'énergie à son corps et à son cerveau engourdis. Une vieille femme toussa à quelques mètres de Blaine, lui arrachant un imperceptible grognement. Il lui semblait qu'un plaisantin venait de frapper contre un tambour juste à l'intérieur de sa tête. Le jeune homme se maudit d'avoir tant bu la veille, parce qu'il avait horreur des symptômes des lendemains de soirées où il ne surveillait pas sa consommation d'alcool. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais dépasser deux ou trois verres de boisson forte, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la tenir.

Les paupières de Blaine s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le métro s'arrêtait dans un crissement et le jeune homme étouffa un juron, que personne n'entendit. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et des souvenirs flous de la veille s'imprimèrent sur ses rétines. Il vit le barman pousser devant lui des verres toujours plus remplis, en lui adressant un sourire mielleux. Il se souvenait avoir rit très fort aux blagues d'un garçon asiatique, et l'avoir entraîné pour danser avec lui. Blaine se rappelait également que les membres de l'homme bougeaient dans une harmonie parfaite et qu'il avait été impressionné. Et puis, les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus troubles. L'homme qui lui avait dit se nommer Mike ou Hyke, Blaine était plus qu'incertain quant à son prénom, était parti tôt et avait abandonné Blaine sur la piste éclairée par des flash de couleurs. Ensuite, le jeune homme s'était réveillé dans un lit inconnu, le menton enfouit dans une matière douce et chaude d'où émanait une douce odeur de noix de coco.

Le jeune homme, à son réveil matinal, n'avait pas été surpris de se retrouver dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens. Cela lui arrivait parfois, essentiellement lorsqu'il avait beaucoup bu. Et ce n'était jamais pour lui un moment agréable. Sentir contre lui la peau poisseuse de son partenaire nocturne était un véritable calvaire, auquel Blaine mettait fin le plus rapidement possible, en partant discrètement dès qu'il quittait les bras de Morphée. Cependant, l'odeur et la fraîcheur de la peau contre laquelle il se trouvait blotti avait interpellé le jeune homme. Intrigué, il s'était dressé sur les coudes, battant frénétiquement des paupières afin d'éclaircir sa vue. Il avait, au premier abord, cru s'être entiché, sous l'effet des Molokos, d'un transsexuel. En effet, de longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur la peau ébène de la personne qui dormait encore auprès de lui, respirant paisiblement. Sa conquête de la vielle avait alors esquissé un mouvement, et Blaine avait vu se dessiner la forme d'une poitrine, sous le débardeur qu'elle portait.

Blaine avait alors réalisé que son compagnon nocturne n'était pas un homme. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un lit avec une femme. Cela devait être avec Tina, quand ils étaient au lycée d'Old Town. Et il était certain que ses mains étaient demeurées le long de son corps. Alors que le métro s'arrêtait dans un soupir, Blaine songea que lorsqu'il retrouverait l'ensemble de ses facultés mentales, il paniquerait certainement en se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver à partager une étreinte avec quelqu'un du sexe féminin. Et il devrait lutter contre la tentation d'appeler Puck, car celui-ci lui demanderait certainement des détails crapuleux que Blaine n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Blaine serait alors contraint d'écouter Noah lui raconter toutes les choses qu'il était possible de faire avec une femme, dans l'espoir que cela ramènerait certains souvenirs à la surface de sa mémoire et que son ami pourrait ensuite lui conter sa nuit. Mais, dans l'instant, l'esprit du jeune homme était trop embué par la fatigue pour se poser des questions .

- Excuse-moi ?

Une voix au timbre suave et un souffle chaud non loin de son oreille gauche extirpèrent le jeune homme de ses pensées brumeuses. Blaine décida de ne pas lui prêter attention, et songea que s'il ne daignait pas entrouvrir ses paupières closes, l'inconnu penserait certainement qu'il dormait et n'insisterait pas. Et si, par malheur, il prenait la décision de s'adresser à nouveau à lui, Blaine ne serait probablement pas très aimable. Il lui semblait à présent qu'un forgeron avait élu domicile dans sa tête et y exerçait son métier avec ferveur et le fait que l'homme ait choisi de parler à quelques centimètres de son tympan n'arrangeait rien. Le jeune homme dû réprimer un soupir d'agacement, qui aurait apporté la preuve à l'inconnu qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Excuse-moi ?

Blaine battit rapidement des paupières, afin d'habituer ses pupilles à la lumière blafarde de la rame de métro, redressa la tête et se trouva face à un épais pull de laine beige. Il leva le regard vers l'importun, ouvrant la bouche afin d'exprimer son agacement, et la refermant aussitôt. Le bel inconnu du métro se trouvait devant lui, le contemplant de haut, un petit sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Depuis que Blaine avait aperçu le jeune homme, une paire de lunettes d'épais plastique noir ronde était venue habiller son visage fin, mettant en valeur des yeux verts qui le fixaient avec intensité. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'embraser et une vague de chaleur inonda la partie inférieure de son corps. Il prit soudain conscience que sa bouche était encore ouverte et fit semblant de bailler, pour se redonner contenance.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Le jeune homme marmonna une réponse sans aucun sens, qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de l'inconnu. Les vapeurs d'alcool et la fatigue qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement depuis que ses pieds avaient touché le sol, plus tôt dans la matinée, s'étaient à présent étrangement dissipés. Et Blaine en venait presque à le regretter, car des images de ses mains glissant sous le pull de l'inconnu envahissaient son esprit et il sentait que son pantalon devenait quelque peu étroit. Cela n'avait visiblement pas échappé à son interlocuteur, dont Blaine avait vu le regard dévier imperceptiblement vers son assisse durant une fraction de seconde. Croissant les jambes et priant pour que ses joues n'aient pas encore atteint une teinte cramoisie, le jeune homme expira profondément pour chasser les images suggestives qui s'imprimaient dans sa tête.

- Je suppose que je peux interpréter _ça_, reprit l'inconnu en désignant l'entrejambe de Blaine avec des yeux brillant, comme une réponse positive.

- Hum… Je… bafouilla Blaine, qui espérait que la rame s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse. Ne… Ok.

L'inconnu plongea son poignet dans sac à main de cuir et en extirpa son téléphone, sans quitter son sourire en coin. Blaine croassa son numéro de portable, songeant qu'il se trouvait devant une des plus belles créatures qu'il n'ait jamais croisé dans la ville de New York et que tout ce qu'il faisait ne parvenait qu'à le rendre plus ridicule. La voix impersonnelle sortit des hauts parleurs de la rame, annonçant la prochaine station, et l'inconnu rangea son portable. Il arrangea sa courte mèche de cheveux bruns qu'il poussa sous son bonnet, également beige, avec une lenteur qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Blaine déglutit avec difficulté, le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil, et le pantalon chino bleu nuit de Blaine le comprima encore plus, si c'était possible.

- C'est mon arrêt, annonça l'inconnu, sans perdre son sourire aguicheur.

- Hummm, marmonna Blaine. D'accord.

Les portes de la rame s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer dans le compartiment une bouffé d'air glacé, qui fut bénie par Blaine lorsqu'elle vint rafraîchir ses joues cuisantes. L'inconnu se pencha alors lentement vers lui, et le jeune homme respira une bouffée de son parfum, une senteur épicée et envoûtante, qui résumait parfaitement ce qu'il était aux yeux de Blaine. Puis, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, son souffle faisant naître des frissons qui coururent sur la nuque du jeune homme :

- Je m'appelle Sebastian.

Et alors que la sonnerie indiquant que le métro ne tarderait pas à repartir dans un labyrinthe de tunnels obscurs retentit douloureusement aux oreilles de Blaine, Sebastian posa ses lèvres au coin de celles du jeune homme, y laissant une trace brûlante lorsqu'elles se retirèrent. Tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le quai, Blaine porta inconsciemment ses doigts à l'endroit où la bouche de Sebastian s'était posée sur sa peau. Il entendit alors un ricanement non loin de lui, tourna vivement la tête et vit un adolescent en survêtement, qui cachait sa bouche derrière l'une de ses mains couvertes d'imposantes bagues, en le regardant. Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, se trémoussa sur son siège, tira son sac en bandoulière sur ses genoux et en sortit son portable pour éviter à son regard de dévier vers l'adolescent qui peinait à masquer son rire. Il espérait vaguement ne pas s'être trop ridiculisé, mais l'hilarité du jeune homme qui avait visiblement assisté à la scène démentait ses espoirs.

Ne sachant que faire pour regagner une contenance, Blaine baissa les yeux vers son portable, un pulsion douloureuse explosant dans sa tête, et constata avec surprise que la barre lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu deux nouveaux messages avait fait son apparition sur l'écran. Le premier affichait un numéro qui n'était pas connu par son téléphone et le cœur de Blaine, qui venait à peine de ralentir, partit dans une nouvelle course folle. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sebastian, qui n'avait pu attendre pour lui envoyer un sms. Le jeune homme fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son téléphone et sélectionna la case dans laquelle se trouvait le mystérieux message. Mais, à peine avait-il lu les premiers mots, que son excitation vola en morceaux et qu'il poussa un soupire de déception.

« Ne panique pas, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous cette nuit. Je t'ai trouvé assis sur le trottoir, complètement ivre et incapable de te relever, et je t'ai amené chez moi. Tu m'as répété pendant tout le trajet que si tu n'étais pas gay, tu aurais essayé de coucher avec moi. J'ai pris ton numéro parce que je savais que tu partirais vite ce matin et je ne voulais pas que ton réveil te fasse douter de ton identité sexuelle. Signé : Celle qui a dû te porter jusqu'au cinquième étage de son immeuble. »

Blaine esquissa un sourire, songeant que cette personne dont la peau sentait la noix de coco venait de lui éviter de longues minutes à tenter, plus tard dans la matinée, de rassembler avec désespoir ses vagues souvenirs de la veille pour savoir s'il avait couché avec une représentante de la gente féminine et ce que cela signifiait. Et surtout, il lui était désormais reconnaissant de l'avoir accueilli, alors même qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Sans elle, il aurait probablement passé la nuit à errer dans New York, incapable de retrouver son appartement ou celui de Puck, dans lequel il se réfugiait parfois quand il était trop éloigné de chez lui. Et Blaine savait que se promener, soul et seul, dans la ville debout, de nuit, apportait souvent des ennuis. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit et ses doigt coururent sur le clavier virtuel.

« Merci de m'éviter la crise identitaire. Je t'offre un café un de ces jours pour te remercier ? »

Puis, Blaine consulta son téléphone et vit que le second message était de Noah. Blaine savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait et n'était pas certain de vouloir y répondre. Alors que la voix froide annonçait l'arrêt « CitySpire Center », il se leva et constata avec soulagement que son pantalon n'était plus aussi étroit. Blaine soupira légèrement et, d'un doigt, appuya sur la case contenant les nombreux messages qu'il échangeait avec son ami. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître immédiatement le sms de Puckerman sur l'écran.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle apparition de ton fantasme du métro ? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Loshad avait raison, ce ne pouvait pas être Kurt car cela aurait été trop simple ! Cependant, cette fiction verra bientôt l'arrivée de Kurt, n'ayez crainte. Je vous remercie encore d'être si nombreux à laisser une trace de votre passage, à avoir ajouter mon récit dans vos favoris ou vos alertes. Cela me fait immensément plaisir !

******Note "culturelle" :** "CitySpire Center" est un arret de métro existant réellement. Il se trouve dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side qui est un quartier huppé de la capitale. C'est donc dans cet endroit que Blaine travaille. Si vous regardez sur Google Map, vous pourrez même, peut être, trouver le magasin où il travaillerait s'il existait ailleurs que sous les touches de mon clavier. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. La date de l'inauguration du métro que je donnais dans un des épisodes précédents est également la date réelle. Je fais beaucoup de recherches sur la ville de New York grâce à Blaine !


	4. Friends

**Le temps des camélias :**

Blaine se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise de bois, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient assises à la même table lui adressaient un signe de tête, sans pour autant interrompre leur discutions animée. Le jeune homme regarda les lèvres rouges sang de celle qui était la plus petite s'écarter, révélant une rangée de dents blanches qui auraient parfaitement pu avoir leur place dans une réclame pour dentifrice. Puis, les dents mordirent dans un muffin aux myrtilles, qu'une main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés avait pioché dans un petit assiette posée devant sa propriétaire. Ces gourmandises dorées et parfumées étaient la seule faiblesse de la collègue de Blaine et chaque midi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour la pause déjeuner dans le Starbucks Coffe situé non loin du magasin, elle commandait invariablement un muffin aux myrtilles.

Comme les deux jolies créatures ne lui prêtaient toujours aucune attention, le jeune homme saisit son Bagel César et planta ses dents dans le cercle brioché, afin de mettre un terme aux grognements de plus en plus bruyants que poussait son estomac affamé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa aller son dos contre la chaise, mastiquant le pain avec lenteur pour faire durer le moment divin de la première bouchée. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, la plus grande des jeunes femmes agitait sous le nez de la seconde une fourchette sur laquelle étaient empalés une feuille de salade et un minuscule morceau de tomate. Blaine fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'était pas de son devoir d'agir avant que ses collègues ne se précipitent l'une sur l'autre pour s'étrangler. Soudain curieux de savoir ce qui créait tant d'animosité entre elles, le jeune homme se concentra sur leur conversation.

- Cette fille se sert de toi ! Elle profite de ta naïveté. Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette pétasse !

Quinn Fabray. Un esprit brillant dans un corps de poupée de porcelaine. D'un simple mouvement de ses courts cheveux blonds et d'un sourire radieux, elle savait charmer les clients masculins de la boutique et pouvait ensuite leur vendre n'importe quel article. Si Blaine n'avait pas été totalement hermétique aux charmes féminin, les grands yeux verts de Quinn, ses longues jambes soutenues par des talons vertigineux, et ses formes mises en valeur par des robes cintrées lui auraient probablement fait tourner la tête. La jeune femme savait profiter de son physique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et les caissiers du Starbucks Coffee en faisaient les frais chaque midi, lui offrant son muffin aux myrtilles. Elle affichait un nombre phénoménal de riches conquêtes, qu'elle jetait sans état d'âme quand la lassitude la gagnait. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient le privilège de graviter autour d'elle plus de quelques semaines.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle embrassait cette fille parce que c'est son amie et que dans son pays, c'est une coutume de saluer ainsi ses amis ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

Brittany Pierce vivait dans un monde dont personne ne parvenait à la sortir. C'était la plus douce, la plus innocente et la plus naïve jeune femme que Blaine n'ait jamais connu. Ses grands yeux bleus qui affichaient un émerveillement permanent, ses joues rougies par le blush et son timide sourire lui donnaient constamment l'air d'une enfant qui venait de voir le Père-Noël. Elle croyait à l'existence des licornes, des gnomes et des vampires et nombreux étaient ceux et celles qui profitaient de la gentillesse et de la crédulité de Brittany. Surtout des jeunes femmes qui avaient pour unique but de s'approprier son corps svelte. Mais Quinn veillait sur la vie sentimentale de son amie et devenait une véritable lionne lorsqu'elle s'apercevait que Brittany souffrait. Cela rassurait le jeune homme de savoir que la fougueuse blonde protégeait Brittany, car il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un l'extraie de force du monde merveilleux qui était le sien.

La voix de Quinn monta d'un octave et Blaine entreprit de tourner lentement sa cuillère dans son café Mochiatto. Brittany reposa sa fourchette dans la barquette qui contenait sa salade et attrapa l'une des mains de son amie. Le jeune homme savait que cela était destiné à apaiser Quinn et, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit effectivement sa collègue se détendre et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La douce jeune femme s'avouait, par ce geste vers Quinn, vaincue, et Blaine était certain qu'elle ne retournerait pas vers celle que Quinn nommait « la pétasse ». Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des excuses, Blaine songea qu'il pouvait enfin envisager de se détendre et porta son café à ses lèvres. Mais, au même instant, un client pressé passa derrière lui, donnant un coup involontaire dans son épaule, ce qui fit trembler sa main et le breuvage se répandit sur son pantalon.

- Merde !

Blaine n'avait pas pu retenir un retentissant juron et saisit sa serviette en papier afin de tenter de restreindre la tache brune. Par chance, la boisson avait eu tout loisir de refroidir depuis que le jeune homme s'était assis et cela évita à Blaine une cuisante brûlure. Sa grossièreté de rappela cependant sa présence à ses deux jolies collègues. Et tandis que Brittany fouillait dans son sac à main à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs qui semblait s'être volatilisé, afin de remplacer la serviette imbibée de Blaine, Quinn pestait fortement contre l'incivilité des New-Yorkais tout en regardant en direction du comptoir de commande, où se tenait l'homme qui avait heurté Blaine. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas entendre, bien que le jeune homme vit ses épaules se tasser quelque peu lorsque la voix de la blonde s'éleva au dessus du niveau sonore du Starbucks Coffee, pourtant élevé. Blaine soupira et jura une nouvelle fois, dans un souffle. S'il voulait pouvoir remettre un jour son pantalon, il devait aller éponger la tache brunâtre avec de l'eau, sans tarder.

- Je vais aux toilettes, fit-il aux deux jeunes femmes alors qu'il se levait. Avec de la chance, il n'est pas trop tard.

- Fais attention Blaine, dit Brittany d'un ton rêveur, il y a parfois des bébés crocodiles au fond des toilettes. Et avec ton gros pull rouge, tu ressembles à un énorme morceau de viande.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ce connard, s'il repasse devant nous ? demanda Quinn en désignant d'un geste désinvolte le client qui retirait sa commande. Je peux le forcer à s'excuser et s'il ne veut pas, je peux lui montrer comment j'ai réussi à faire pleurer Puck la dernière fois qu'il m'a tenté de poser _sa_ main sur _mes_ fesses.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Blaine en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Et je crois qu'après que tu ais imprimé la semelle de tes talons dans son bas-ventre, Noah n'approchera plus jamais ses mains d'une quelconque partie de ton corps.

- Moi je trouve que tu devrais lui laisser sa chance, lâcha Brittany en s'attirant un regard surprit de Quinn. En plus, même s'il a un tout petit appartement, il doit avoir beaucoup d'argent parce qu'on le voit souvent à la télévision.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Quinn et Blaine.

- Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que Puck et Monsieur Propre sont la même personne ? C'est pourtant évident, ils ont tous les deux le crane rasé et sont musclés.

Le rire du jeune homme retentit dans la salle bondée du café et il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les toilettes, situées à l'étage supérieur, laissant Quinn écouter, l'air mi-sérieux et mi-amusé, Brittany qui lui exposait la liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle devait accepter un rendez-vous avec Puckerman. Il gravit les marches de bois, évitant avec souplesse un groupe de jeunes gens emmitouflés qui s'exprimaient dans une langue étrangère, et prit sa place dans la longue file de consommateurs qui trépignaient d'impatience, ayant hâte de soulager leur vessie. Blaine ne se formalisait plus de devoir passer le quart de sa journée à patienter dans diverses situations. Six ans plus tôt, il aurait certainement renoncé à nettoyer son pantalon, et aurait préféré attendre de rentrer chez lui, au risque de devoir le jeter, plutôt que d'attendre quinze minutes pour atteindre un robinet. Mais, il était désormais New-Yorkais et l'attente composait, en partie, son quotidien. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter de nouveaux habits.

Blaine s'accouda avec désinvolture au mur composé de lambris boisés et laissa son regard vagabonder dans le petit espace de la salle supérieure. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent, un instant, à un jeune homme qui portait un bonnet de laine beige, semblable à celui de Sebastian, la veille. Blaine eut un large sourire et sa main se posa inconsciemment à l'endroit où les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient posées. Quelques heures plus tôt, son téléphone avait vibré et il avait presque manqué de le laisser tomber dans son bol de café lorsque son esprit embrumé avait vu le prénom en bas du message. Sebastian lui avait proposé une nouvelle rencontre au Jet Bar, un bar gay que Blaine connaissait seulement de réputation, le sur-lendemain. Le jeune homme s'était imposé de ne pas répondre immédiatement, afin de ne pas paraître trop intéressé. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts glissaient sur l'écran. Et l'image de sa bouche courant sur la peau de Sebastian avait hanté sa matinée, si bien il avait plusieurs fois dû s'esquiver dans les toilettes du personnel, afin de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage dans le but d'éviter un nouveau _problème de pantalon_.

Tandis que la file avançait d'un pas, le jeune homme bailla, songeant qu'il serrait bénéfique pour lui d'aller se glisser dans ses draps de bonne heure, le soir-même. Ces journées au magasin étaient épuisantes, parce que son patron le poussait à faire toutes les taches les plus ingrates et physiques. De plus, le vieil homme espérait s'attirer les faveurs de Quinn en lui permettant de quitter la boutique plus tôt ou de téléphoner plutôt que de ranger l'arrière boutique ou de faire le ménage. Blaine et Brittany devaient donc, le plus souvent, se partager l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme. Mais ils ne se plaignaient pas car ils tenaient à garder leur emploi. Et le jeune homme s'efforçait de ne pas éprouver de la rancœur envers Quinn en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé ce traitement de faveur et qu'elle aurait eu tord de ne pas en profiter.

Le jeune homme frotta son index contre la toile de son pantalon, afin de vérifier que la tâche était encore humide et qu'il avait, ainsi, encore des chances de pouvoir la faire disparaître. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Blaine dirigea son regard vers l'immense baie vitrée qui lui faisait face, dans l'espoir que les nuages gris déverseraient enfin leur cargaison de neige et que New York se couvre d'une épaisse couche de poudre blanche. Le jeune homme aimait l'hiver, lorsque la nature dormait, emmagasinant une énergie extraordinaire afin de se préparer pour une nouvelle vie. Et chaque année, lorsque les flocons cotonneux envahissaient les rues, Puck, Quinn, Brittany et lui se donnaient rendez-vous à Central Park. Ils jouaient comme des enfants sur le matelas immaculé pendants plusieurs heures, sous les regards amusés des rares marcheurs en après-ski. Puis, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les vêtements humides de leurs chutes, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre pour partager un repas chaud. C'était devenue une tradition au fil des ans. Ce jour-là, les problèmes disparaissaient dans les rires.

L'uniforme d'un jeune homme, qui lisait un épais livre, dos à la baie vitrée, attira soudain l'attention de Blaine. Durant ses années de vie à New York, il n'avait aperçu que rarement ce costume d'un bleu profond, que venaient éclairer de fins liserés blancs qui couraient le long des bords de l'habit. Blaine devina que l'insigne doré qui brillait sur la poitrine de l'inconnu était composé d'une paire de ciseaux autour de laquelle était enroulé un ruban. Le jeune homme avait suffisamment vu ce symbole à la télévision locale pour ne pas le reconnaître immédiatement. _Parsons The New School for design_ était l'une des fiertés de la ville de New York et les projets réalisés par les talentueux élèves faisaient l'objet de reportages récurrents. Pourtant, les étudiants étaient si peu nombreux que Blaine ne les voyaient presque jamais. Et comme ils étaient, généralement, la progéniture de riches parents, ils ne se mélangeaient pas au commun des mortels.

L'imagination de Blaine dériva lentement et il imagina ce que devait être la vie quotidienne de ce jeune homme. Lui sortait de ses draps de satin, chaque matin, sans se demander s'il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre d'acheter des croissants à la boulangerie française située en bas de chez lui. Il possédait son propre appartement, qui aurait aisément pu contenir une famille nombreuse. Il marchait avec fierté dans les couloirs de _Parsons_, saluant ses camarades, d'un sourire radieux. Il se savait promit à un avenir étincelant, à jamais à l'abri du besoin grâce à la fortune que ses parents entassaient depuis des années. Il se marierait avec une jeune femme de bonne famille et ils auraient une grande maison d'été en Californie et de magnifiques enfants. Enfin, ce ne serait certainement pas le cas du jeune homme au livre, qui était visiblement gay. Sinon, comment expliquer la façon terriblement maniérée dont il était assis, les jambes étroitement croisées et le dos rigide ? On avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'un cliché, aucun homme se prononçant hétérosexuel ne se tiendrait de cette manière parce qu'il serait effrayé à l'idée que l'on pense qu'il est gay. Et surtout, le fait que l'inconnu lisait _Parole d'Homme_ allait dans ce sens.

Blaine réprima un sourire amer en songeant qu'il était injuste que cet inconnu ait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, alors qu'il n'avait sûrement rien fait pour la mériter. Que savait l'inconnu des larmes qui roulaient sur l'oreiller, le soir, quand des hommes et des femmes avaient piétiné vos espoirs toute la journée ? Que savait-il de la sueur que l'on versait, afin de gagner quelques malheureux billets, jours après jours, pour espérer financer ses rêves ? Avait-il, une seule fois, dû se battre en sachant que c'était presque perdu d'avance, pour obtenir quelque chose ? Le jeune homme était prêt à parier son salaire du mois que ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis que Noah, Brittany, Blaine et tant d'autres trébuchaient dans la brume de leurs rêves évaporés, lui nageait dans un océan de billets qui lui donnait accès à ce qu'il désirait. Si Blaine avait eu de l'argent, ainsi que des parents influents, les portes de Broadway se seraient ouvertes devant lui et il dégusterait en ce moment un menu gastronomique chez Masa, et non un Bagel César au Strabucks Coffee.

Une des mains du pâle inconnu glissa de son livre, et attrapa la fourchette. Puis, toujours sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme harponna un cube coloré dans sa salade de fruit et le porta à sa bouche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un met particulièrement délicat. Ce geste énerva particulièrement Blaine, et il eu soudain envie de s'extraire de la file d'attente et d'aller le secouer par les épaules. Cette poupée de porcelaine ne pouvait-elle pas cesser de se comporter comme elle était extrêmement précieuse ? Ne pouvait-elle pas, tout simplement, s'affaler sans élégance sur son siège et engloutir son repas avec précipitation, comme le faisait tous les clients du restaurant ? Tout était parfait chez l'inconnu, et Blaine avait toujours été agacé par les personnes qui n'avaient aucun défauts apparents. Même les cheveux du jeune homme dont la mèche était impeccablement laquée en arrière, ne semblaient pas avoir souffert du vent qui soufflait au dehors, alors que les boucles de Blaine étaient retombées en une multitude d'accroches cœurs sur son front dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors du magasin.

L'inconnu clôt soudainement le volume, hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête et fronçant les sourcils comme s'il venait d'y lire quelque chose de particulièrement contrariant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'anse de sa tasse transparente qui contenait une infusion de camomille, que Blaine reconnut car c'était une boisson que Quinn commandait souvent, tandis que son autre main venait encercler l'autre côté de la tasse. Soudainement le jeune homme posa ses yeux bleus lagon sur Blaine et celui-ci ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait l'étrange sensation que l'inconnu parvenait à lire dans ses pensées car il le toisait comme s'il le défiait de venir exprimer à haute voix, devant lui, toutes les paroles désagréables qu'il avait prononcé à son égard dans son esprit. Blaine ne put soutenir le regard du jeune homme, sous lequel il lui semblait être un livre ouvert, plus longtemps, et plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui me laissent des reviews (leur nombre ayant diminué de façon effrayante cette semaine), ainsi que les nombreux lecteurs anonymes. En attendant le prochaine chapitre, vous pouvez toujours vous délecter des six scènes coupées de Glee qui circulent sur Internet !

**Note "culturelle"** : _Parsons The New school for design _est une véritable école New Yorkaise. Cependant, les faits selon lesquels les étudiants passent souvent à la télévision, soient riches et peu nombreux, sont totalement inventés. Le menu du Strabucks Coffee est également un menu réel, alors si vous êtes, tout comme Blaine, tentés par un Bagel César, vous le trouverez en boutique ! _Parole d'Homme _est un livre qui revisite la théorie freudienne sur l'homosexualité.


	5. Pursuit of the happiness

**Note de l'auteur :** Grande nouvelle : cette fiction n'est plus WIP, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes assurés de lire la fin ! J'ai un projet de suite, mais cela ne se fera que si, vous, mes lecteurs bien aimés, continuez à me suivre & à prendre plaisir à lire **Le Temps des Camélias **autant que je prends plaisir à le rédiger. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui font naître un grand sourire sur mon visage quand je les lis (& je les lis toutes, même si je n'y réponds pas). Et je remercie aussi encore les lecteurs fantômes, parce que les vues de cette fiction dépassent presque la barre des 1000, depuis que je l'ai posté. Bref, c'est surtout grâce à vous que vivent Blaine, Sebastian, Puck, Quinn & Brittany (qui ne devaient pas avoir autant d'importance, mais qui se sont imposées), Kurt & les autres invités mystères que vous découvrirez au fil des épisodes.

* * *

**Le temps des camélias :**

Blaine Anderson consulta le menu plastifié qui était posé sur la table de plastique gris pour la énième fois, depuis quinze minutes. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la longue liste de prix et il se demanda si commander un plat dans le café où il était assis était réellement une bonne idée. Il se retourna avec discrétion pour tenter d'apercevoir la cuisine, qui selon l'écœurante odeur de friture qui en émanait, devait se situer derrière la porte entre-ouverte, près du bar. Mais, il ne pu rien distinguer d'autre qu'une forme massive accroupie devant un meuble en formica. Peut-être chassait-elle un cafard qui s'était réfugié dans un recoin. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas une bombe anti-insectes que le jeune homme apercevait dans la main de la forme humaine ? Une moue de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Blaine et il jeta un œil aux deux assiettes enfouies sous une montagne de frites posées devant un couple qui se trouvait attablé non loin de lui. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait les prévenir mais les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air si profondément enfoncés dans leur bulle d'amour qu'il renonça, n'osant pas les déranger.

Le jeune homme avala une gorgée brûlante du chocolat chaud qui était posé sur une serviette mauve, devant lui, après avoir vérifié avec sa cuillère qu'aucun insecte mort n'était noyé au fond. D'un geste machinal, il resserra les pans de son gilet de couleur ambre sur son fin T-shirt blanc, qui formait une mince barrière entre la peau de Blaine et le froid qui régnait dans le café, malgré les efforts d'une armée de radiateur accrochés le long des murs ternes. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur le bitume éclairé par des lampadaires venait se mêler à celui de la gigantesque télévision suspendue au dessus du bar, face à lui, et dont le modernisme contrastait de façon étrange avec l'ambiance du lieu. Blaine attendait patiemment qu'une des nombreuses silhouettes accrochées à un parapluie qui passaient devant la vitrine entre et se dirige vers lui. La jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli le temps d'une nuit avait accepté son rendez-vous et lui avait donné cette adresse. Mais le jeune homme commençait à se demander si elle viendrait un jour et, quand une femme franchissait la porte, il affichait un sourire sur ses lèvres, espérant que ce soit elle. Mais aucune ne se dirigeait vers la table à laquelle Blaine était assis.

D'une oreille distraire, Blaine entendit l'homme de la table voisine susurrer une longue déclaration d'amour éternel à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, et le regardait d'un air mièvre en tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette de frites, où aucun animal douteux ne semblait finalement avoir élu domicile. Le cœur de Blaine se contracta douloureusement lorsqu'il songea que la dernière personne qui lui avait tenu de tels propos était Felix, le premier et l'unique garçon avec lequel il avait eu une vraie relation. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de repenser aux longs mois pendant lesquels ils s'étaient aimés, Blaine ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu être assez naïfs pour croire que leur couple durerait au delà du lycée. Felix avait tenu à suivre le jeune homme à New York mais Blaine avait catégoriquement refusé, sachant que son petit-ami serait malheureux car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans les villes bruyantes et bétonnées. Cela avait grandement vexé le jeune homme, qui avait hurlé à Blaine que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre fin à leur relation et pouvoir ainsi coucher avec qui il voudrait dans la ville debout. Le soir même, de colère contre lui même, Blaine tapait dans le mur de sa chambre et s'ouvrait une phalange. Il n'avait jamais revu Felix.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Blaine ne se satisfaisait plus des relations sporadiques et essentiellement sexuelles qui étaient les siennes depuis son arrivée à New York. Il avait longtemps aimé courir les nombreux bars de la ville, le week-end, en compagnie de Quinn parfois, et ramener des inconnus dans son lit. Cela le rassurait sur son pouvoir de séduction, lui qui avait entendu son père répéter qu'il ne serrait jamais aussi beau que le sacro-saint Cooper. Et surtout, le jeune homme ne risquait pas de souffrir comme il avait souffert lorsque Felix s'était évaporé. Il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle cicatrice vienne se superposer à celle qui courait sur sa phalange. Mais, et le jeune homme était parvenu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec les films romantiques que Brittany les forçait à visionner lorsqu'ils allaient chez elle, Blaine se surprenait désormais à s'imaginer à la place des couples qui marchaient main dans la main à Central Park ou qui s'embrassaient tendrement au beau milieu de la chaussée, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Secrètement, il espérait que Sebastian serait celui qui transformerait ses rêves en une réalité.

Un courant d'air glacé traversa le T-shirt du jeune homme, et il devina qu'un potentiel client venait de pénétrer dans le café. Blaine ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis expira, espérant que cela suffirait à chasser de son esprit l'image de Sebastian lui chuchotant des mots tendres. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il vit une petite jeune femme ronde à la peau d'ébène qui avançait vers lui, enveloppée dans une horrible doudoune orange criard, le visage enfoncé dans une écharpe violette. Elle lui adressa un grand geste d'une main, auquel Blaine répondit par un timide sourire, après avoir vérifié en se retournant que le signe lui était bien adressé. Une vague de gêne submergea soudain Blaine et il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé ivre, puis ramené chez elle et couché. Et s'il en croyait son premier message, il n'avait pas dû lui tenir un discours très convenable. Oh mon Dieu, songe-t-il, faite qu'après avoir envoyé le sms, elle ait oublié que j'ais voulu coucher avec elle !

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour évacuer l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui tandis que la jeune femme ôtait sa panoplie de skieuse et la déposait sur le dossier de sa chaise. L'odeur de noix de coco qu'elle dégageait parvint aux narines du jeune homme et il lui fut reconnaissant car il craignait de se sentir mal s'il devait encore supporter l'air vicié du café plus de trente minutes. Blaine avala une autre gorgée de son chocolat chaud, pour se donner une contenance, puis reposa sa tasse, et le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait déroulé son écharpe s'étira. Le jeune homme eut la sensation qu'elle se moquait de lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun être normalement constitué pouvant sourire pendant aussi longtemps, exceptée Brittany, quand Puckerman et lui l'accompagnaient rencontrer le Père Noël du centre commercial le plus proche de chez elle. Quinn ne les accompagnait jamais, argumentant que le Père Noël profitait qu'elle soit sur ses genoux pour la peloter.

- Contente de voir que tu as l'air sobre cette fois-ci, fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant. Hors de question que je te ramène encore chez moi, mes voisins ont failli m'égorger l'autre jour, parce que tu as fais tellement de bruits qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à dormir.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer, répondit Blaine avec un timide sourire.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et Blaine se détendit instantanément.

- J'ai dû te répéter mon prénom une centaine de fois l'autre jour, continua-t-elle en saisissant le même menu plastifié que Blaine avait consulté quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes. Je m'appelle Mercedes.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance une nouvelle fois, Mercedes. Mon prénom est Blaine. Et… Je voulais m'excuser pour les paroles que j'ai pu prononcer la dernière fois ou les probables dégâts occasionnés dans ton appartement.

- Je ne vais pas te faire un procès pour quelques tâches sur un tapis, répondit Mercedes en haussant les épaules. Ni pour quelques paroles déplacées.

- Merci. Tu n'aurais pas pu me soutirer beaucoup d'argent de toute façon. Je suis plus fauché qu'un champs de blé au mois d'Août.

Un serveur vêtu d'un uniforme visiblement trop large pour lui, se présenta devant eux et demanda à Mercedes ce qu'elle désirait commander. La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques secondes, lisant la pointe d'une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs entre son pouce et son index, et indiqua qu'elle prendrait la même boisson que Blaine. Le jeune homme entendit le serveur marmonner des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas, puis le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le bar. Alors, Blaine sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur la sienne et il sursauta, peu habitué à ce genre de contact.

- Ne parlons plus de ça Blaine, reprit Mercedes en serrant brièvement sa main dans la sienne. Parle moi plutôt ce qui te passionne ! Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance.

Le serveur revient vers eux, interrompant une nouvelle fois la conversation, et déposa devant la jeune femme une tasse semblable à celle de Blaine, ainsi que la coupelle de l'adition. Mercedes fouilla dans une poche de sa doudoune et en sortit quelques dollars qu'elle fourra directement dans les mains du serveur, avec bonne humeur, en lui demandant de garder la monnaie pour lui. Alors le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un sourire et il sembla soudain à Blaine qu'il avait rajeunit de quelques années. Il remercia Mercedes dans un souffle, et fit disparaître l'argent dans une des poches de son pantalon, avant d'effacer le sourire de ses lèvres et de retourner d'un pas traînant vers le bar où celui qui était visiblement son patron l'attendait. Blaine savait, pour avoir œuvré en tant que serveur, que les pourboires étaient précieux et que les employés préféraient les mettre à l'abri sur eux plutôt que dans la boite commune que tous se partageaient en fin de service. De cette façon, ils étaient certains de repartir avec l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné et non avec moins, si leurs collègues n'avaient pas récoltés autant de pourboire qu'eux.

Blaine raconta à Mercedes sa passion pour le chant, responsable de son arrivée pleine d'insouciance et d'assurance dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Il avait toujours aimé fredonner les paroles de ses chansons favorites et il se plaisait à donner de petites représentations devant ses parents, les soirs d'occasions spéciales, avant que leurs relations ne se dégradent. Puis, au lycée, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de chantonner en permanence afin de diminuer l'angoisse perpétuelle d'une agression de ses camarades, nichée dans son estomac. La musique était devenue pour lui un véritable anxiolytique qui l'apaisait lorsqu'il voyait ses principaux détracteurs de l'équipe de football apparaître au détour d'un couloir et se diriger vers lui, ou bien lorsque son père et Cooper se liguaient contre lui. Et un jour, alors qu'il se rendait en cours, il avait entendu plusieurs voix se mélanger harmonieusement sur _Wonderwall_ du groupe Oasis derrière une porte mal close. Fasciné, il était entré dans la salle et, sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, sa voix s'était ajoutée à celle des jeunes gens présents. A la fin de la reprise, plusieurs d'entre eux lui avaient tapé dans le dos et une grande femme d'un certain âge qui était la professeur avait annoncé que le Glee Club venait de trouver un nouveau membre. Au fil des répétitions dans la salle de chorale, Blaine avait trouvé des amis, un rêve et la sérénité.

Le jeune homme était surpris par la facilitée avec laquelle il se confiait à Mercedes. La jeune femme l'écoutait en souriant, l'interrompant parfois pour poser des questions. Jamais elle ne regarda sa montre et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Blaine, comme s'il lui expliquait comment fabriquer la pierre philosophale. De temps en temps, elle éclatait d'un rire contagieux qui faisait se retourner vers eux quelques clients et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec elle. Mercedes faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs de sa mère, Elaine Anderson, ce qui donnait à Blaine la sensation de la connaître depuis toujours. Les deux femmes avaient la même façon presque religieuse de l'écouter comme s'il était la parole divine, le même sourire rassurant et la même douceur dans la voix. Sauf que Mercedes était assise devant lui alors que sa mère se trouvait à plus de huit heures de route, dans leur petite maison d'Old Town. Et que la jeune femme riait bien plus souvent qu'Elaine Anderson lorsque Blaine l'avait vu, environ un an auparavant.

- Et après ça, je me suis retrouvé vendeur dans la boutique ou je travaille aujourd'hui, conclut le jeune homme en pliant sa serviette mauve.

- C'est drôle parce que moi aussi, je suis arrivée à New York avec l'intention de devenir une chanteuse à succès, fit la jeune femme d'un ton songeur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur que oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? demanda Mercedes, amusée. Mais aucun producteur de comédie musicale n'a voulu de moi. Pas assez mince, pas assez blanche, pas assez blonde, pas assez jolie. On me promettait les rôles si je perdais quelques kilos, ou que ma peau perdait soudain sa pigmentation naturelle.

- Mais, c'est de la discrimination !

- Ce sont les règles qui gouvernent le monde de Broadway, Boy. Mais Mercedes Jones reste en dehors des règles ! ajouta-t-elle en agitant énergiquement son index à la façon d'un métronome. Et c'est pour ça que je suis grande diva comme Beyonce ou Whitney Houston.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? demanda Blaine avec intérêt.

- Je travaille comme serveuse dans un petit restaurant de Manhattan. J'aurais préféré être sur une scène, évidemment, mais je ne me plains pas. Je vois le bon côté des choses, ça les rend moins pénibles. Et, un jour, j'ouvrirai mon propre restaurant où les gens pourront écouter du gospel et manger de la bonne cuisine.

- Et qui sera la chanteuse ? questionna le jeune homme, goguenard car il connaissait la réponse.

- Moi, Boy ! s'écria la jeune femme. Et celui qui me dira que je suis trop ronde, je le mettrai dehors à coup de casseroles !

- Mercedes Jones, fit Blaine d'un ton solennel, je te promets d'être ton plus fidèle client.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Mais d'abord, j'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre chanter, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

- Avec plaisir.

Tandis que Mercedes entonnait à mi-voix une chanson qu'il reconnut comme étant « Born to fight » de Tracy Chapman, le jeune homme joignit ses mains et laissa son menton reposer au sommet. Ses yeux étaient soudain brûlants de fatigue et il étouffa un bâillement, qui aurait certainement vexé la jeune femme. Le timbre de Mercedes était à la fois doux, puissant et empreint d'émotion et Blaine se laissa emporter par la tessiture de sa nouvelle amie, qui se mêlait harmonieusement avec le bruit de la pluie tapant sur la devanture du café et laissa son regard errer dans la petite salle miteuse. Le serveur était accoudé au bar, et ne cessait de consulter sa montre, comme s'il attendait la seconde précise où son service prendrait fin pour se précipiter hors de la salle. Le cuisinier, une immense masse suante et soufflante, qui semblait enfin en avoir terminé avec sa chasse aux cafards, était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré devant la porte de son antre, et paraissait monter la garde. Dans un coin, deux hommes vêtus de noir discutaient d'un air sombre, offrant un contraste saisissant avec un couple qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et s'embrassait au dessus de leur table, en produisant des bruits quelque peu écœurants.

Blaine leva alors les yeux vers la grande télévision et tenta de déchiffrer les sous-titres qui se déroulaient dans une bande, en bas de l'écran, espérant pouvoir y lire le résultat du dernier match des _Giants_, l'équipe de football américain issue de New York, qui avait affronté les _Redskins_, de l'état de Washington, dans l'après-midi. Blaine avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce sport, depuis que sa mère l'avait conduit à une rencontre pour ses dix ans, et il suivait le championnat avec assiduité. C'était aussi le sujet de discorde récurant entre Noah et lui, car les deux jeunes hommes ne supportaient pas les mêmes clubs. Et les soirs où les _Giants_ affrontaient les _Bears_ de Chicago s'achevaient généralement en lutte amicale car celui dont l'équipe favorite gagnait se faisait un devoir de lancer des piques à l'autre. Mais, les mots qui défilaient faisaient état de disparitions inexpliquées et du prix du baril du pétrole en hausse et Blaine concentra son attention sur l'écran. Il ne put, alors, empêcher une exclamation de surprise de se former sur ses lèvres.

- Je chante si mal que ça ? demanda Mercedes qui s'était interrompue avec inquiétude.

- Non, non, bredouilla Blaine en se redressant sur son inconfortable chaise. C'est juste… Je connais le garçon qui passe à la télévision. Il était au Starbucks Coffee, ce midi !

Sur le gigantesque écran de l'appareil, un homme souriant vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux marrons et d'une casquette discutait avec un journaliste, devant une banderole rose fluo qui clamait « Hummel : l'ange gardien des voitures depuis 40 ans ! » . Quelque peu en retrait, sur sa gauche, se tenait un grand jeune homme dont le T-shirt bleu semblait trop grand pour lui et dont les mains étaient plongées dans les poches de son jean. Son regard évitait soigneusement la caméra et, lorsque le journaliste l'interrogeait, il répondait par des grognements à peine compréhensibles. Et, accroché au bras de l'homme à la casquette, dans son uniforme de _Parsons_, le jeune homme que Blaine avait observé plus tôt dans la journée. Le journaliste l'ignorait superbement, l'interrompant dès qu'il prononçait un mot, et Blaine ricana. Le visage de la poupée de porcelaine se ferma soudain, il lâcha le bras de celui que l'homme au micro nommait « Monsieur Hummel » et sortit un cadre. Personne ne sembla cependant le remarquer, excepté l'autre jeune homme, qui tourna la tête vers l'endroit où avait disparut ce que Blaine avait compris être le fils de l'homme à la casquette. Mercedes claqua des doigts devant son nez et le ramena à la réalité.

- Hé, Boy ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Heu…

- Je te disais que je dois partir, il est tard.

Tandis que tous deux se levaient en silence, Blaine observa la télévision du coin de l'œil, espérant que l'étudiant de _Parsons _apparaîtrait de nouveau et que le journaliste lui ordonnerait de se taire, encore. Le jeune homme enfila la seconde manche de son trench sable et se demanda pourquoi il prenait autant de plaisir à voir le jeune homme se faire humilier ainsi. Peut être, songea-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en enroulant étroitement son écharpe autour de son cou, était-ce parce que cela lui faisait perdre l'air de grande duchesse qu'il affectait. Et parce que, pour une fois, lui qui devait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, était face à une difficulté. Cette pensée fit éclore un sourire sur le visage de Blaine et il détacha son regard du poste. Il posa son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et hésita. Devait-il serrer la main de Mercedes ou simplement lui faire un signe de main ? La jeune femme mit rapidement fin à son dilemme en l'attirant contre sa doudoune orange et en l'étreignant avec force.

- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles, Blaine ? fit-elle en le relâchant. Tu le promets ?

- Bien sur ! Et… Je suis vraiment content que tu m'ais ramené chez toi, l'autre nuit. Ca m'aura permis de te rencontrer.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Boy.

- Mais pas dans ce café.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se passe de drôles de choses en cuisine, chuchota Blaine en s'approchant de son oreille masquée par ses longs cheveux noirs, et si tu veux me compter parmi tes clients un jour, il vaut mieux que je ne meurs pas empoisonné.

Mercedes et Blaine éclatèrent d'un rire puissant, qui leur valu un regard torve du cuisinier, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils se saluèrent encore une fois, d'un geste de main, et le jeune homme suivit des yeux son amie qui s'éloignait en courant dans la nuit New-Yorkaise, sa doudoune telle un flambeau perçant l'obscurité, afin d'éviter d'être trempée. Lorsqu'il ne la distingua plus, Blaine prit la direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche, enjambant les flaques d'eaux qui s'étaient formées sur le bitume du trottoir. Ses boucles brunes, alourdies par la pluie, tombaient sur son front et l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures mais cela lui était égal. Sa soirée avait été excellente, il avait rendez-vous avec le plus bel homme de la ville le sur-lendemain, et le jeune homme de _Parsons _avait été ridiculisé publiquement. Alors, Blaine se mit inconsciemment à fredonner, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait définitivement abandonné toute idée de devenir chanteur professionnel.


	6. You make me sick

**Le temps des camélias :**

Le jeune homme rangeait avec précision, sur un présentoir de bois clair, les sweat-shirts qui se trouvaient entassés dans le cassier de plastique grisâtre posé à ses pieds. Essayant d'ignorer les appels désespérés de ses muscles endoloris par le geste répétitif, il rabattait les manches de l'article dans le dos de celui-ci puis pliait le vêtement en deux, et enfin, plaçait la capuche sur le dessus. Non loin de lui, à la caisse, la douce Brittany accueillait les détenteurs de cartes bancaires, chantonnant les paroles d'une joyeuse ritournelle que Blaine entendait dans tout New York, depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la chanson que tous les jeunes adolescents écoutaient et dont ils connaissaient les paroles, que le jeune homme trouvait idiotes. Il était question d'un homme qui, en des termes camouflés, demandait à une femme d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Mais cela, Blaine n'était pas certains que les jeunes gens le comprennent. Ils se contentaient de répéter bêtement ce qu'ils entendaient. Quant à Quinn, dont le visage était orné d'un sourire charmeur, elle tentait de persuader sa prochaine victime d'acheter les habits emmenés en cabine. Pas de doutes, songea Blaine, elle serait encore élue « employée du mois ».

Blaine Anderson étouffa un rire lorsqu'il entendit Quinn déclarer à l'individu qu'il était parfait dans le pantalon et le pull qu'il essayait, alors que de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait parfaitement voir que les vêtements ne seyaient pas du tout au client et lui donnait l'air d'un adulte maladroit, grimé en adolescent. Celui-ci avait visiblement des doutes sur la véracité des paroles de la jolie blonde puisqu'il se tortilla devant le miroir, afin de s'apprécier sous tous les angles, les sourcils froncés. Alors Quinn posa sa main aux doigts fins sur son bras et lui annonça qu'elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant ainsi vêtu. Les paroles magiques avaient été énoncées et Blaine vit soudain le client redresser ses épaules de façon ridicule et hocher de la tête avec une moue de satisfaction devant son reflet. Le jeune homme sut, à ces signes, que l'individu venait de tomber dans le piége de la flatterie mensongère, bien connu des vendeurs et que la petite blonde maîtrisait à la perfection, que lui avait tendu Quinn et qu'il achèterait désormais tous les articles qu'elle lui conseillerait. Même s'il s'agissait des horribles boxers aux couleurs aveuglantes, exposés à côté de la caisse où Brittany remplissait maintenant un sac avec les achats d'un homme qui lui faisait face.

Blaine déposa un sweat-shirt plié au sommet de la pile qu'il avait constitué, et entreprit de lisser l'épais tissu, afin d'en chasser les bourrelets. Son regard se posa sur l'étiquette qui en dépassait, annonçant un prix exorbitant. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment les clients pouvaient dépenser autant d'argent afin d'acheter les articles qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ni pourquoi ils continuaient de porter en toute âme et conscience des habits fabriqués en Inde, par de jeunes enfants. Si Blaine n'avait pas eu besoin de son maigre salaire pour payer le loyer de son appartement, il aurait quitté la boutique trop éclairée et emplie d'articles du plus mauvais goût depuis longtemps. Ainsi, il aurait pu chercher un travail de vendeur dans une boutique de luxe, où les articles prenaient consistance dans l'atelier d'un créateur, et où il n'aurait pas à mentir lorsque les clients lui demanderaient ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel vêtement.

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge dans le dos du jeune homme et une ombre se dessina sur le présentoir, si bien qu'il comprit qu'un client essayait d'attirer son attention. Blaine attrapa un nouveau sweat-shirt dans le casier à ses pieds, et fit la sourde oreille. Il espérait que la personne renoncerait à lui demander conseil et se tournerait vers Quinn, comme le faisait toujours la plupart des hommes qui franchissaient la porte du magasin. Souvent, il évitait soigneusement d'avoir l'air disponible car la plupart des clients se permettaient de demander n'importe quoi aux vendeurs, sous prétexte que c'était leur mission de les satisfaire, ce qui avait le don d'horripiler Blaine. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que serrer les poings lorsqu'un client se servait de lui, comme ce vieil homme qui lui avait fait apporter en cabine presque tous les vêtements de l'enseigne, avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de carte bancaire sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait, par conséquent, rien payer.

Un toussotement résonna, de nouveau, non loin de lui, et le jeune homme concentra toute son attention sur le vêtement qu'il tenait entre ses mains, se mordant la langue en priant pour que la personne se dirige vers Quinn qui discutait, à présent, avec Brittany.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous m'entendez et si vous ne vous retournez pas immédiatement, je fais un scandale à la direction, annonça une voix claire, presque cristalline.

Blaine soupira discrètement, composa sur son visage un sourire hypocrite, et se retourna.

- Putain.

Le juron avait glissé, dans un souffle, sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir et, lorsqu'il prit conscience du mot qu'il venait de prononcer, il porta une main devant sa bouche. Le jeune homme du Starbucks Coffee se trouvait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Malgré le fait que la température extérieure atteignait toujours des chiffres plus négatifs, il était seulement vêtu d'un fin blazer à carreaux noirs et blancs qui couvrait sa chemise immaculée, elle-même rentrée dans un pantalon noir dont l'étroitesse frôlait l'indécence. L'élégance qui émanait de ses habits contrastait fortement avec la décontraction des clients qui erraient dans la boutique. Un rictus satisfait s'affichait sur la visage de la poupée de porcelaine et ses yeux, dont la couleur bleue caraïbe fascinait Blaine, semblaient toujours le passer au rayon X, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, que le vent qui soufflait au dehors avait visiblement réussi à séparer des autres, toujours relevées, tombait sur son front pâle. Il était beau, bien qu'il fut le contraire physique de Sebastian, et Blaine se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant.

- Vous m'aidez ou vous allez rester à me regarder comme si j'étais le Christ toute la journée ? s'impatienta le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

L'insolence qui régnait dans la question du jeune homme ramena brusquement Blaine à la réalité et il détacha son regard de celui de l'inconnu. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Noah lança le mot « _snob_ » dans son esprit et il se souvint des manières empruntées que le jeune homme avait eut au Starbucks Coffee, la façon dont il se tenait comme s'il était précieux, et une nouvelle bouffée de colère monta en lui. Mais, l'image du journaliste qui réduisait le garçon au silence dans le reportage qu'il avait vu à la télévision, le soir où il avait rencontré Mercedes revint également à son esprit et il dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas sourire.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ? demanda Blaine, froidement.

- C'est l'anniversaire de mon demi-frère prochainement, lâcha l'inconnu en jetant un regard méprisant à la pile de sweat à l'arrière du vendeur, et comme il porte toujours des habits plus affreux les uns que les autres, je me suis dis que je trouverais quelque chose à lui offrir ici. Parce que cette boutique fait partie des franchises qui vendent les articles les plus horribles de tout New York.

Blaine inspira profondément, afin d'endiguer la colère qui montait en lui. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il se permettre d'insulter, sur un ton complètement dégagée et devant lui, la boutique dans laquelle il oeuvrait ? Certes, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les produits qu'il vendait, mais entendre l'étudiant de _Parsons_ dire tout haut ce qu'il en pensait l'insupportait. Etre le fils d'un riche patron d'entreprise et étudier dans l'école la plus coûteuse de tout New York devait donner à ce garçon la sensation qu'il était supérieur aux autres. Blaine enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et serra les poings, tout en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage. Comment le pauvre demi-frère du jeune homme, que Blaine devinait être le garçon gauche qui grognait ses réponses lors de l'interview, pouvait-il supporter de vivre avec un pareil individu ?

- Je vois, répondit Blaine d'une voix plus tranchante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et vous avez vu quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire ?

- Vos deux collègues.

- Je crains qu'elles ne soient pas à vendre, Monsieur.

- Si c'était le cas, vous devriez faire un rabais sur la plus grande. Sa robe est une offense à la vision, répliqua le jeune homme en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Je ne suis pas de votre avis, gronda Blaine en serrant les dents.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas que l'on formule des critiques à l'encontre de Brittany, qu'elles soient prononcées directement face à son amie ou bien à voix basse quand elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Parce que si Quinn, Noah ou lui pouvaient riposter aux attaques avec verve, la jeune femme était incapable de se défendre car trop innocente. Ainsi, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'un individu s'en prenait à la grande blonde, c'était Quinn qui se chargeait de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure au détracteur. Et lorsque le venin verbal de la fougueuse blonde ne suffisait pas à faire cesser les paroles blessantes, Blaine et Puckerman prenaient le relais. Mais eux n'avaient, souvent, même pas à hausser la voix pour que l'individu promette de ne plus jamais formuler le nom de Brittany : la carrure de Noah et la rapidité à porter les coups de Blaine réduisaient l'explication à quelques bredouillements de la part du détracteur ou de la détractrice, qui repartait en n'osant regarder ailleurs que ses chaussures.

- Vous êtes pourtant payé pour être d'accord avec chaque mot que je prononce, non ?

Le jeune homme serrait à présent si fortement ses poings à l'intérieur de ses poches que ses jointures devenaient douloureuses. Mais Blaine choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation et d'ignorer la remarque.

- Peut être que votre demi-frère aimerait ceci ? demanda-t-il sèchement, afin de clore la conversation au plus vite.

Sans même se retourner, il saisit le dernier sweat-shirt qu'il avait plié et l'enfonça brutalement entre les mains de l'étudiant. Le jeune homme anéantit son travail d'un geste sec et tourna le vêtement dans tous les sens, une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres.

- Un enfant de cinq ans pourrait parfaitement avoir imaginé cette chose. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Finn peut porter cela. Mais cela lui ira parfaitement. Je peux aller payer tout seul, continuez de plier ces… vêtements.

L'inconnu se retourna et prit la direction de la caisse, d'un pas aérien et rapide. Blaine le regarda s'éloigner, abasourdis par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre lui et le jeune homme. Il venait de se faire humilier, sans pouvoir rétorquer ou lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac. Comme lors des dîners de famille, ayant seulement lieu lors de grandes occasions désormais, au cours desquels Cooper et Tom Anderson, son père, lui rappelaient par des phrases piquantes qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre vendeur en prêt-à-porter, ce qui revenait pour eux à dire que le jeune homme était idiot, et que son avis comptait, par conséquent, moins que celui de son frère, avocat de renom à Miami. Blaine sentit ses mains trembler, signe qu'il essayait de contrôler la fureur qui tordait son estomac et lui donnait envie de crier à l'inconnu qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre connard et qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre, parce que lui, Blaine Anderson, valait tellement mieux que lui.

- Attendez !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, et se retourna dans une gracieuse pirouette qu'aurait pu lui envier beaucoup de danseurs professionnels. Blaine s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambées, sous les regards étonnés de Quinn et Brittany qui avaient interrompu leur conversation en entendant le cri de leur collègue. En quelques secondes, il fut parvenu devant le client. Son impulsivité l'avait encore une fois emportée sur sa raison et son cœur battait si fort que ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à suivre le rythme et qu'il respirait avec difficulté. Il ouvrit la bouche, et les insultes qu'il voulut lancer au jeune homme formèrent une pensée trop compacte pour qu'elle puisse dépasser les limites de son esprit. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils, regardant Blaine qui était figé devant lui, le corps raide, dans une position de défense. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable au vendeur, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à extérioriser sa fureur, il fit le geste de se détourner pour partir.

- Je peux avoir votre numéro ? lâcha alors le jeune homme très vite.

Aussitôt, Blaine porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche, se mordant violemment la langue. Il vit l'inconnu se figer, et poser de nouveau ses magnifiques iris bleues sur lui, tandis qu'un faible goût de sang envahissait sa bouche. Le jeune homme était incapable de formuler une pensée intelligible. Tout ce dont il avait envie, en cette seconde, était de pousser un gémissement de terreur et d'aller se cacher dans la réserve. Est-ce que lui, Blaine, venait vraiment de demander à cet individu odieux et détestable, s'il pouvait lui fournir son numéro de téléphone ? Est-ce qu'au lieu des insultes qu'il voulait proférer, il avait émis le désir, à haute voix, de pouvoir le contacter de nouveau ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, le regard perçant du client qui le balayait comme s'il se trouvait être une simple marchandise dont il testait la valeur avant de l'acquérir ou non, lui prouvait que les mots qui venaient de lui échapper étaient bien réels.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur le gilet moutarde froissé de Blaine et il émit un reniflement dédaigneux qui fit monter une nouvelle vague d'insultes dans l'esprit du vendeur, qui était totalement désorienté. Il devait toujours résister à la tentation d'aller enfoncer son pied dans le ventre du jeune homme et ses poings étaient toujours hermétiquement clos au fond de ses poches. Mais, il voulait également vraiment obtenir son numéro, sans savoir pourquoi cela lui tenait autant à cœur. Le muscle cardiaque de Blaine se contractait toujours rapidement mais il ne savait plus si c'était à cause de la colère ou de l'angoisse que le jeune homme réponde à sa question par la négative. Au loin, Brittany et Quinn le fixaient, se chuchotant à l'oreille des mots qui les faisaient glousser, et cela mit Blaine encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

L'inconnu eut soudain un étrange sourire, et Blaine sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuses. La poupée de porcelaine leva la main, et pendant un quart de seconde, le jeune homme pensa qu'il allait finalement lui assener une claque majestueuse pour avoir oser lui demander son numéro. Mais il se contenta d'écarter de ses yeux la mèche de cheveux qui venait délicatement orner son front, puis fouilla dans son sac, en sortant un petit calepin doré, duquel il arracha une feuille blanche, et un stylo argenté. Le garçon retourna ensuite le calepin afin de se servir de son dos comme d'un support. Blaine le vit griffonner rapidement quelque chose, et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, pendant que son corps se détendait. Puis, l'inconnu tendit le papier au jeune homme, ancrant une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, et se détourna sans un mot pour prendre la direction de la caisse.

Blaine rangea la feuille dans une de ses poches, et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, ne voulant pas que ses deux collègues, qui le regardaient désormais avec suspicion, ne le voient. Le jeune homme était conscient qu'elles se précipiteraient vers lui afin de lui poser des questions, dès que l'étudiant aurait franchi la porte vitrée. Blaine prit la décision de leur dire, simplement, qu'il avait voulu proposer au client un autre article, en plus de celui qu'il tenait entre ses mains, mais que celui-ci avait refusé. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu apercevoir le papier échangé car le dos de l'individu faisait obstacle à leur vision. Elles n'avaient pas la même facilitée à détecter ses mensonges que Puck et, ayant une confiance presque aveugle en Blaine, elles ne remettraient pas sa parole en doute. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne mentait à ses amis que lors de rares occasions car la confiance et l'honnêteté étaient deux des principaux fondements de leur quatuor.

Parvenu de l'autre côté de la boutique, le jeune homme s'accroupit, afin d'être masqué par un meuble bas sur lequel étaient rangés de multiples pulls qui se déclinaient en plusieurs coloris et tailles. Si un client ou l'une de ses deux amies arrivait, Blaine l'entendrait aisément venir et pourrait feindre de remettre de l'ordre dans les vêtements. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain vraiment idiot : il se comportait comme un enfant qui venait de voler un bonbon et se cachait afin de le déguster afin que personne ne l'interroge sur l'endroit où il avait pris la sucrerie. Il se traita furieusement d'imbécile et sortit, précautionneusement, la feuille de sa poche, la déposa sur sa cuisse et la défroissa du plat de la main. Dix chiffres étaient notés, d'une écriture fine et penchée, si bien qu'ils semblaient courir sur le papier dans une tentative d'évasion impossible. Dans le coin droit du papier, un prénom, composé de lettres minuscules, comme si l'inconnu avait inconsciemment essayé de le rendre invisible. _Kurt_.

Blaine ne put résister à la tentation de le faire résonner silencieusement sur ses lèvres et cela lui arracha un sourire : ce prénom sonnait diablement bien. Presque aussi bien que celui de Sebastian.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Enfin le premier échange que vous attendiez tous. Je suis quelque peu OOC avec Kurt, mais je m'amuse tellement avec ce personnage odieux ! Le  
prochain chapitre (qui verra le retour de Sebastian) ne sera certainement pas posté mercredi prochain, mais plutôt en fin de semaine prochaine, parce que j'ai des empêchements. Un ENORME merci à ceux d'entre vous qui me suivent, ainsi qu'aux nombreux lecteurs silencieux. Et si vous voulez critiquer ma fiction, n'hésitez pas. Tant que cela est justifié, j'en serai heureuse.

**Note "culturelle"** : Je ne ferai pas de publicité pour le magasin dans lequel travaille Blaine, mais un indice pourrait vous permettre de deviner le nom de la franchise (qui a pignon sur rue dans l'Upper East Side si vous avez bonne mémoire). Et si vous découvrez le nom de cette marque, sachez que je n'ai rien contre le côté esthétique de ces vêtements, à l'inverse de Blaine. Je n'en pense rien.

_L'outil "underline" fonctionne une fois sur dix depuis le début de cette fiction, donc je m'excuse pour les problèmes de note en gras, non surlignées._


	7. Teaser

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction passe en Rated M, mais je n'expliciterai pas les scènes de sexe, dans aucun de mes chapitres. C'est simplement pour le vocabulaire, la description de ce qui se passe avant l'acte & les mentions d'une vie nocturne débridée. Et pour être franche, le pairing de ce récit devrait être Blaine / Kurt & Blaine / Sebastian, parce que ce dernier est plus qu'un caractère de passage. Et je voulais encore remercier mes lecteurs & vous dire que je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté car je ne vais plus pouvoir accéder à Internet durant un temps indéfini. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que Blaine boit jusqu'à se retrouver dans un triste état que c'est une chose à faire (leçon de morale du jour) !

* * *

**Le temps des camélias :**

La dure arrête du comptoir en marbre traçait une barre douloureuse dans le dos de Blaine, mais il ne voulait pas modifier sa position, qui lui permettait de se distraire en observant les corps qui se mouvaient sur la piste de danse, non loin de lui. Perché sur un tabouret de bar à l'assisse de cuir noir confortable, l'un de ses coudes appuyé négligemment sur la pierre, le jeune homme tentait d'ignorer les œillades gourmandes que certains clients posaient parfois sur lui lorsqu'ils venaient prendre leur consommation. Certains, probablement déjà plus éméchés que les autres, poussaient l'audace jusqu'à venir murmurer des propositions à caractère sexuel dans l'oreille de Blaine. Mais il les repoussait d'une voix monotone, sans même les regarder, en s'efforçant de ne pas respirer leur haleine chargée de vapeur d'alcool. Il fréquentait ce genre de lieu depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas ignorer que la moitié de ces hommes étaient mariés, et venaient au _Way to Hell_ sans même prendre la peine de retirer leur alliance. Le vendeur avait toujours refusé de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme engagé, aussi attirant qu'il puisse être. Et puis ce soir, il attendait quelqu'un.

Machinalement, Blaine tournait entre ses doigts la paille verte plongée dans son verre de Long Island Limonade, à la couleur laiteuse. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur produite par la forte dose d'alcool contenue dans la boisson, ainsi que dans les nombreuses autres qu'il avait bu pour tromper l'attente depuis qu'il était entré, se répandre dans la totalité de son corps à travers ses veines. Son pied battait à présent la mesure de la musique beaucoup trop forte qui résonnait dans l'espace confiné du bar, et il commençait à apprécier la vue des lumières multicolores et tourbillonnantes qui éclairaient la piste où les danseurs se livraient à de véritables parades de séduction. Son sourire s'étirait progressivement sur ses lèvres et il sut que, bientôt, son esprit cesserait de fonctionner logiquement. Mais, pour l'instant, il était encore totalement conscient de ses gestes et de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme observait avec dégoût les silhouettes qui bougeaient avec une sensualité exacerbée les unes contre les autres. A quelques pas de lui, un petit homme portant une immense paire de lunettes avait logé, sans aucune discrétion, sa main sous le T-shirt de son compagnon de soirée et l'embrassaient furieusement en le caressant. Dans un coin en retrait, que les flashs de lumière épargnaient, Blaine pouvait apercevoir un petit groupe buvant des Shotguns et léchant le sel qu'ils avaient répandu sur le ventre d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait même pas être majeur. Le vendeur tenta de repousser la voix qui chuchotait à sa raison qu'il avait autrefois, lui-même, participé régulièrement à ce genre de scènes. Et cela finissait invariablement de la même façon : l'amour violent et rapide, dans des draps s'il avait de la chance, contre un mur froid la plupart du temps. Cela arrangeait Blaine qui refusait les sentiments pour ne pas revivre à nouveau la peine qu'il avait eut lorsque du départ de Felix. Avec le temps, l'absence de tendresse pendant les rapports était devenue une habitude.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Blaine voulait se persuader qu'il n'était plus comme tous ces hommes, qui fréquentaient uniquement le _Way to Hell_ dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'ébattre rapidement dans les toilettes ou contre le mur d'une obscure ruelle et qui jugeraient avoir gaspillé leur temps si cela ne se produisait pas. Et cependant, il savait pertinemment de quelle manière s'achèverait sa soirée et cela l'écœurait autant que cela l'excitait : complètement ivre, il amènerait Sebastian dans son petit appartement, le traînerait jusqu'à sa chambre et le basculerait sur son matelas. Il n'aurait probablement aucune difficulté à cela puisqu'il était limpide que le jeune homme courait après la baise comme un chien après un os. Puis tous deux se compléteraient dans un mélange de grognements, d'ordres chuchotés d'une voix rauque, et de cris de jouissance. Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin qu'il éprouverait des regrets pour Felix et ses étreintes amoureuses.

Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux et déboutonna son gilet moutarde, qui lui avait valu un regard hautain de Kurt, le matin même, à la boutique. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, son corps était parcouru de frissons ? Il tira sur l'encolure de son T-shirt et un jeune homme émacié, assis seul à une table de l'autre côté de la piste de danse et portant une barbe de deux jours, lui adressa un sourire. Blaine gloussa stupidement et leva son verre, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir presque vidé, dans sa direction. Les vapeurs d'alcool envahissaient son cerveau lentement et, déjà, l'habituelle sensation d'insouciance qui les accompagnaient faisait perdre au jeune homme toute conscience du risque. Si Tom Anderson avait pu apercevoir son fils en ce moment, buvant des cocktails dans un bar gay et attendant un presque inconnu dans l'espoir de s'envoyer en l'air, il aurait certainement eu une attaque. Cette idée fit glousser Blaine, de nouveau, et il glissa la paille entre ses lèvres, absorbant le peu de liquide blanchâtre qui restait au fond de son verre.

L'une des lourdes portes d'accès en bois sombre du _Way to Hell_ claqua bruyamment contre le mur, faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes et attirant l'attention de Blaine. Et le sourire qu'affichait le visage du jeune homme s'étira tandis qu'une vague de chaleur bienfaisante émigrait vers son bas-ventre, lorsqu'il vit la personne qui venait d'apparaître de façon si théâtrale. Tandis que l'homme qui affolait ses sens se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche féline et nonchalante, un pantalon noir dessinant ses fines jambes, Blaine entendit quelques sifflements appréciateur se mélanger à la musique. Une bouffée de fierté monta du creux de son estomac et se répandit dans son esprit, renforçant l'allégresse qu'il ressentait de plus en plus puissamment depuis quelques minutes. Aucun des hommes se retournant sur le passage de Sebastian et lui faisant des allusions obscènes sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensembles ne repartirait avec lui. Ce serait Blaine qui décrocherait le droit de caresser la peau de Sebastian de sa bouche et de le…

- Bonsoir, susurra le jeune homme à son oreille, interrompant ainsi ses agréables rêveries.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre à la formule de politesse de Sebastian, mais ce dernier scella leurs lèvres avant qu'un son articulé n'ait eu le temps de passer la frontière de sa pensée. Le jeune homme étouffa une plainte de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sebastian jouer avec la sienne de façon experte et ses mains se poser sur son bassin, pour le caresser imperceptiblement. Quelques secondes de cette brûlante torture plus tard, le baiser prit fin et le bourreau s'éloigna de sa victime, laissant ses doigts effleurer ses cuisses avec lenteur.

- Merde, articula le vendeur à bout de souffle. Tu ne perds pas de temps.

- Jamais, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire énigmatique. Dis-moi, Bébé, puis-je connaître ton prénom pour pouvoir le prononcer, si tu réussissais à me faire hurler ce soir ?

- Tu fais une grossière erreur en doutant de mon potentiel, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil en tirant à nouveau sur le col de son T-shirt. Je m'appelle Blaine.

Sebastian se détourna soudainement du vendeur et tapa du plat de sa main sur le marbre du comptoir, produisant un bruit sourd mais parfaitement audible pour quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Le regard toujours tourné vers la piste de danse, qui ressemblait à présent à une gigantesque fourmilière, Blaine discerna le bruyant juron que l'imposant barman lança contre celui qui osait attirer son attention d'une telle manière. Et le large sourire que le jeune homme abordait depuis le baiser s'étira largement sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer de mielleuses et ronronnantes excuses quand il reconnut Sebastian, qui était visiblement un régulier de ce lieu. Fixant de nouveau son attention sur l'homme émacié vêtu d'un ample T-shirt artistiquement troué, dont les yeux oscillaient à présent de Blaine à Sebastian et inversement, avec tristesse, le vendeur perçut la voix suave du brun qui commandait deux B-55. Il adressa un geste de la main à l'individu amaigri, mais celui-ci semblait soudainement fasciné par le cendrier argenté posé au centre de sa table et ne le vit pas.

Blaine prit alors conscience que quelque chose de doux et chaud remontait lentement le long de la peau de son cou, provoquant d'électriques frissons qui couraient dans son dos. Une odeur d'épices parvint jusqu'à son nez tandis qu'il sentit chacun de ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet de l'excitation. Le jeune homme étouffa un grognement de plaisir et renversa la tête. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu autant envie de quelqu'un ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'envoyait plus en l'air avec des inconnus. Depuis que les souvenirs de sa relation avec Felix s'étaient ravivés avec force dans son esprit, troublant ses nuits et s'insinuant dans le plus petit moment d'ennui. Alors que l'image de son ancien petit-ami se dessinait dans son esprit, Blaine sentit son verre lui échapper des mains, et poussa un faible cri de protestation, ordonnant à sa boisson de rester avec lui, les yeux toujours clos. Les doigts chauds de Sebastian firent alors pression sur les siens et il comprit que le jeune homme échangeait simplement son cocktail vide contre celui qu'il venait de commander.

- Et si nous allions danser, Bébé ? susurra soudain Sebastian.

- Mais… Et nos verres ? bafouilla Blaine, hagard.

- Tu n'as qu'à le poser sur le comptoir, Jack le surveillera, fit le brun en désignant le barman d'un signe de tête.

- J'veux pas le laisser seul, affirma le vendeur.

- Alors avale ce foutu truc et viens ! répliqua Sebastian, l'air agacé.

Blaine acquiesça, l'esprit de plus en plus brumeux, puis porta son cocktail à ses lèvres, avalant les trois bandes colorées en quelques secondes. La brûlure de l'alcool, qui coulait sur les parois de son œsophage, et le goût particulier de l'absinthe, lui arrachèrent une grimace, mais elle s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place à un nouveau sourire béat. Devant lui, son séduisant compagnon aspira également le contenu de son verre, avant de le poser sèchement sur le comptoir de marbre et d'attraper la main de Blaine afin de le tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse. Le jeune homme trébucha sur un pied et lâcha par inadvertance son verre, qui se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin, qu'aucun des hommes qui dansaient langoureusement sur la piste n'entendit à travers la forte musique diffusée par quatre énormes haut-parleurs cubiques noirs répartis dans l'espace confiné.

Les mains de Sebastian reprirent possession des hanches de Blaine, tandis que ce dernier s'agrippait fermement au dos du long pull doré de son compagnon. Le jeune homme sentait les vibrations de la musique résonner avec force dans la totalité de son corps, et il ne parvenait plus à les distinguer de son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était considérablement accéléré au contact des dents de Sebastian pressant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Les éclairs dispensés par les projecteurs l'éblouissaient, faisant alterner obscurité inquiétante et luminosité aveuglante, et lui donnant la sensation qu'on le photographiait sans cesse à l'aide d'un flash gigantesque. Soudain, alors que les doigts de Sebastian se glissait sous son T-shirt, le _Way to Hell _sembla tanguer tel un navire dans la tempête. Blaine n'osait desserrer ses doigts du vêtement de l'affolant brun, par peur de s'écrouler sur le sol sous l'effet d'un roulis plus violent que les autres. Les doigts de son compagnon tracèrent des sillons sur son torse et il étouffa un gémissement contre la bouche de Sebastian, se pressant d'avantage contre lui.

Mais le jeune homme s'écarta brusquement de lui, arrachant une plainte à Blaine, qui tangua quelques instants avant de parvenir à trouver l'équilibre.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens, hurla-t-il pour couvrir la musique. Je vais nous chercher à boire !

Blaine regarda sa mince silhouette se frayer un passage dans la foule, poussant d'un bras ceux qui ne voulaient pas d'écarter de son passage et répondant avec verve à leurs insultes. La respiration saccadée et les jambes tremblantes, le vendeur songea un instant à aller s'assoire à l'une des tables qui étaient alignées contre le mur, non loin de lui. Il esquissa un pas, et manqua de se faire assommer par un grand individu qui agitaient ses membres avec de grands gestes dans ce qui devait être pour lui une danse séduisante. Traverser cette foule agitée et moite semblait soudain au vendeur digne de l'un des grands travaux d'Hercule, et il renonça, regrettant de ne pas être Moise pour pouvoir fendre cette mer d'hommes et la franchir avec facilitée. Alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son front d'un revers de sa main, les vibrations sonores s'amplifièrent dans sa poche droite et il pensa un instant que la musique sortait désormais de son pantalon. Il lui fallut chercher pendant plusieurs secondes, le front plissé, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait, en réalité, de son portable lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message de Mercedes.

« On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau café ? P.s : ne recommence pas tes bêtises nocturnes d'ici notre prochain rendez-vous, Blaine. »

Le jeune homme referma sèchement son téléphone et le poussa avec force au fond de sa poche, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il était pleinement conscient qu'avoir accepté le rendez-vous de Sebastian était une erreur, tout comme le fait d'être revenu dans un des lieux de débauches qu'il avait réussi à éviter durant des mois, malgré son corps qui ne se satisfaisait plus des plaisirs solitaires. Et, même si son esprit était plongé dans les limbes de l'alcool, Blaine savait qu'il avait plus de possibilités de devenir millionnaire que de vivre une véritable relation avec Sebastian. Mais, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance, alors il ne voulait pas passer à côté. Tous deux pouvaient commencer par s'envoyer en l'air puis tomber amoureux. Rien ne paraissait impossible à Blaine, surtout après plusieurs puissants cocktails. Et le garçon était une erreur tellement appétissante ! Baiser avec lui serait comme faire une entorse dans un régime drastique. Le plaisir extatique que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on mordait dans la pâtisserie désirée dépassait les remords d'avoir enfreint les règles. Et l'on avait beau dire que c'était la dernière fois, on était toujours prêt à céder encore, pour sentir le goût du sucre qui passait sur la langue et glissait dans la gorge.

L'éclat doré qui faisait scintiller le pull de Sebastian dans la lumière attira le regard du vendeur et il admira la façon dont le jeune homme se mouvait dans la foule et avançait vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur son visage, ignorant les remarques crapuleuses lancées dans sa direction. Parvenu devant lui, il lui tendit son verre qui contenait cette fois-ci un liquide bleu dont la couleur rappelait étrangement au vendeur l'un de ses produits ménagers et avala le sien comme s'il se fut s'agit d'une vulgaire limonade. Il attendit que Blaine fasse de même et posa, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, ses mains sur le bassin du vendeur, l'attirant brusquement à lui. Blaine aperçu ses lèvres qui s'agitait mais les mots qu'il prononçait ne parvinrent pas ses oreilles, car il fut troublé par un détail étrange : les iris de Sebastian étaient devenu bleu pâle, comme ceux de la poupée de porcelaine. Ces iris qui semblaient lire en lui, et dont la couleur pure lui évoquait un lagon dans un paysage tropical ensoleillé. Blaine cligna frénétiquement des yeux afin de chasser ce souvenir importun et de rendre leur teinte verte aux iris du brun. Kurt ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de l'avoir humilié durant l'après-midi, il fallait qu'il s'immisce sournoisement dans sa soirée !

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Sebastian.

- Oui, je crois que je commence simplement à avoir un peu trop bu, marmonna Blaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras partager mon lit si tu es trop ivre pour rentrer chez toi, Bébé, répondit le garçon avant de poser sa bouche avide sur celle de Blaine.

Le jeune homme gloussa et Sebastian le fit taire en entraînant à nouveau sa langue dans un divin ballet. Blaine poussa un soupir satisfait tandis que les lèvres du garçon couraient sur sa mâchoire, descendant lentement jusqu'à son cou. L'une des cuisses de Sebastian se frotta lentement contre son entrejambe, qui formait une bosse douloureuse, et un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses mains prirent le chemin de l'étroit pantalon du garçon et franchirent, de quelques millimètres, la frontière du tissu afin de trouver sa peau, chaude et légèrement humide. Si Blaine n'avait pas eu conscience des nombreuses silhouettes qui s'agitaient à ses côtés, il aurait certainement plaqué Sebastian contre l'un des murs du _Way to Hell_, pour mettre fin à l'insoutenable attente de la libération. Quand ce diable allait-il mettre fin à cette insupportable torture et l'emmener à l'écart, afin que Blaine puisse se débarrasser du carcan qu'était son pantalon ? Renonçant à essayer de garder le contrôle de lui même, Blaine ferma les yeux et se perdit dans l'odeur épicée de son bourreau.

* * *

**Note "culturelle"** : Le _Way to Hell_ n'existe pas.


	8. What happened ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard, mais je viens seulement de retrouver Internet. Le rythme de mes publications risque de s'espacer, mais je tenterai de ne pas excéder deux semaines entre chaque chapitre. Je remercie mes lecteurs chaleureusement & les informe que chaque titre de chapitre est le titre d'une chanson. Merci de donner vie à mon Blaine de papier ainsi qu'à ses camarades, qui manquerons grandement à la saison 4.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

La plainte aiguë d'une sirène appartenant à une voiture de police résonna dans le jour naissant, que le jeune homme apercevait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Des pneus agrippèrent le bitume humide, et Blaine soupira doucement lorsque le sifflement qui en résulta perça ses tympans, écorchés par le volume sonore dispensé par les hauts-parleurs du _Way to Hell_. L'agitation qui régnait continuellement dans les rues de New York, en faisant une sorte de fourmilière à échelle humaine, ne dérangeait plus d'ordinaire son sommeil. Mais, ce matin, les divers sons qui lui parvenaient résonnaient dans son esprit et s'y accumulaient, formant ainsi une cacophonie qu'il ne parvenait à faire cesser. Sa main s'aventura sur la surface froide de la couverture, qui reposait uniquement sur ses jambes, afin de la ramener sur sa tête, espérant que cela masquerait la luminosité et étoufferait le bruit de la ville debout. Cependant, l'épaisse masse ne glissa pas sur son torse comme il l'avait voulu, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Blaine grogna et ses doigts s'ouvrirent pour tâtonner sur la surface douce et irrégulière de la couverture, à la recherche de l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de venir à lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se heurter à un poids tiède qui reposait sur la peau frissonnante de sa taille, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait se mêlant indistinctement avec celle du tissu qui couvrait ses jambes. Renonçant à replonger dans le sommeil, le jeune homme se redressa, au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla considérable, et cligna rapidement des paupières devant la blessure qu'infligeait la luminosité à ses pupilles rétrécies. Une masse encore floue laissa entendre un gémissement ensommeillé, à sa gauche, le faisant légèrement sursauter, puis grimacer lorsque ses muscles douloureux se tendirent. Le vendeur se frotta les yeux, tentant de chasser le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vision, tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille ainsi que de l'identité du corps qui reposait contre le sien.

Le goût amer et puissant de l'alcool était encore présent dans sa bouche, et l'avait rendu pâteuse. Une lancinante douleur pulsait avec régularité dans son esprit, lui donnant la nausée et le vendeur posa une main sur son estomac afin de le masser, tout en sachant que cela serait inutile. Des griffures couraient sur son bras, traçant des sillons rouges et boursouflés sur sa peau collante. Une image se projeta soudainement dans sa mémoire, qui comportait plus de trous que le tapis de Puckerman sur lequel il laissait souvent tomber par mégarde ses mégots de cigarettes : les ongles de Sebastian s'enfonçaient dans son épiderme, tandis que le corps de Blaine se tendait contre sa poitrine moite et brûlante. Ses lèvres courait sur son cou et il exhortait le jeune homme de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne semblent plus former qu'une seule personne. Blaine avait violemment projeté son bassin autour du membre du brun et un cri s'était échappé de sa bouche, se mêlant à celui de Sebastian. La suite demeurait un obscure mystère.

Le jeune homme bailla longuement, et entreprit d'inspecter du regard la spacieuse chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chaque centimètre des murs était couvert d'imposantes images d'hommes en sous-vêtements et de fanions universitaires, sous lesquelles Blaine pouvait deviner des affiches où apparaissaient les héros de son enfance tels que Spiderman, Batman ou bien Harry Potter. Il esquissa un sourire à la pensée que Sebastian ne s'était certainement pas décidé à recouvrir en totalité les vestiges de son enfance et le diable brun lui parut soudainement plus humain. Devant le lit s'étendait un bureau de bois clair couverts de feuilles quadrillées et de crayons, et la lumière de l'aube laissait deviner que les papiers étaient couverts de mots et d'étranges symboles. Sur la table de chevet de Sebastian, un cadre doré contenait une grande photographie du garçon entourant de ses bras une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau ambrée. Tous deux riaient aux éclats et échangeaient un regard complice. Blaine contempla longuement l'objet, ne parvenant pas à faire coïncider le Sebastian qui y apparaissait avec celui qu'il avait rencontré dans le métro New-Yorkais. Ses yeux furent alors attirés par le bruit régulier du réveil dont les chiffres luisaient, à droite du cadre.

Le jeune homme devait ouvrir la boutique avant que la grande aiguille n'ait achevé le tour du réveil, et ne savait pas dans quelle partie de New York se situait l'appartement de Sebastian. Brittany et Quinn ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur s'il avait du retard, mais il craignait que leur patron ne soit présent ce matin, car il venait parfois afin de vérifier que ses employés rapportaient de l'argent et étaient efficaces. Traverser la ville en métro lui prendrait un temps considérable et il adressa une prière silencieuse au ciel pour ne pas se trouver actuellement à Williamsbridge ou bien à Coney Island. Avec douceur, afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il attrapa son poignet et souleva son bras de sa hanche. Puis Blaine glissa son corps meurtri vers le bord du lit et reposa le membre de Sebastian sur le matelas, qui grogna bruyamment et enfouit profondément son visage dans son oreiller. Enfin, il étendit ses jambes hors de la chaleur bienfaisante de la couverture et grimaça lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le parquet glacé.

Le vendeur se mit en quête de ses habits, éparpillés dans la pièce comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Après avoir décroché et enfilé son caleçon, qui pendait sur le dossier de la chaise poussée contre le bureau, et son pantalon qui, lui, était roulé dans une boule imparfaite sur le sol, le jeune homme chercha du regard son T-shirt et son gilet. Le premier se trouvait sous le lit, ce qui força Blaine à se mettre à genoux et à promener sa main parmi un troupeau de petits moutons de poussières afin de l'attraper. Le second gisait sur la corbeille à papier transparente se trouvant à l'extrémité du meuble sur lequel dormait encore Sebastian. Une énorme auréole rose s'étendait sur l'une des manches, et le jeune homme renonça à s'en vêtir. Travaillant dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en franchir le seuil avec des habits qui portaient les traces de la débauche à laquelle il s'était livré. Son employeur n'apprécierait pas et cela lui vaudrait un blâme s'il venait à faire une inspection. Avec un soupir, il décida d'emprunter l'un des pulls de Sebastian, pour se protéger du vent polaire qui soufflait dehors, et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Blaine décrocha un épais pull bordeaux de l'un des cintres en plastique noir et se glissa à l'intérieur. La silhouette du diable brun étant plus mince et plus grande que la sienne, le vêtement collait à sa poitrine et il dû retrousser les manches afin qu'on ne vit pas qu'elles étaient trop courtes. L'odeur épicée, désormais familière, qui caractérisait Sebastian s'échappa de la laine lorsqu'il tendit la main afin d'attraper une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un crayon sur le bureau. S'il avait de la chance, cette fragrance suffirait à couvrir les relents de sueurs, d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette qui émanaient de ses habits et de sa peau. Il allait devoir supplier Quinn de lui céder sa place à la réserve pour la journée, afin de ne pas croiser de clients. Il argumenterait qu'il avait fait la fête la veille, sans donner de détails superflus, et elle comprendrait : cela arrivait régulièrement à la fougueuse blonde. Le regard de Blaine se posa sur Sebastian, les cheveux défaits et une jambe hors de la couverture, qui ronflait, à présent, paisiblement et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres sèches. Ce Sebastian ci, qui avait perdu tout contrôle de lui même, ressemblait à celui de la photo.

Les doigts du vendeur se refermèrent sur un crayon et, rapidement, il griffonna « Rappelle moi à l'occasion. Blaine. » sur un morceau de feuille qu'il avait préalablement déchiré. Blaine ne souhaitait pas l'extirper de son sommeil car il ne voulait pas se trouver face à la douloureuse évidence : les paroles ne faisaient pas parties de leur relation. Ce qui les liait était le plaisir de la chaire et non de la spiritualité mêlée à la sensualité. Son esprit était resté suffisamment éclairé pendant la première demie-heure qu'il avait passé en compagnie du jeune homme au _Way to Hell_ pour qu'il se rende compte de ce fait. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait donné le désir de parvenir à apprivoiser suffisamment Sebastian pour que celui-ci abandonne le rôle qu'il interprétait perpétuellement et il était certain que si cela venait à se produire, les deux hommes pourraient enfin remplir les longs et gênants silences qui se dressaient entre eux par de longues conversations. Ce serait certainement une tâche épique et difficile mais la potentielle récompense déboucherait peut être sur le bonheur du jeune homme. Il ne perdait pas l'espoir que le diable puisse être celui qui remplacerait Felix.

Le jeune homme déposa sa note sur le simple tabouret qui remplaçait la table de chevet de Sebastian, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre, tenant ses chaussures, dans lesquels il avait fourré ses chaussettes, du bout des doigts. Se retrouvant dans un couloir sombre, et n'osant pas allumer la lumière de peur de réveiller les parents de Sebastian, s'ils étaient présents dans l'appartement, Blaine clencha la première poignée argentée qui se présenta à lui. Avec soulagement, il constata que la pièce aux murs couverts de carreaux bleu marine contenait un lavabo où il pourrait boire, ainsi qu'un miroir dans lequel il pourrait constater les dégâts que sa soirée avait dessiné sur son visage. La baignoire blanche, appuyée contre un mur, donna envie au jeune homme de plonger sa douloureuse carcasse dans un bain chaud et parfumé. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de céder à cette tentation et il détourna le regard de l'objet avec un soupir.

Face à lui, dans le miroir, son image le contemplait et le jeune homme esquissa sa grimace favorite, celle qui lui permettait de remporter les concours que Cooper et lui organisaient devant la coiffeuse d'Elaine, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Blaine passa ensuite l'envers de ses doigts sur son menton et ses joues, caressant sa barbe naissante. De grandes cernes violacées creusaient son regard, tandis que des traces rougeâtres parcouraient sa mâchoire, qui était étrangement engourdie. Un trait noirâtre s'étirait de sa pommette à sa lèvre supérieure, sans que le jeune homme ne parvienne à se souvenir de la façon dont il en avait hérité. Blaine tourna le robinet, aspergea sa peau fatiguée et marquée d'une eau glacée, et frotta avec énergie l'endroit de l'enfilade sombre, ne cessant que lorsque qu'il sentit la brûlure de ses doigts sur sa peau. Posant ses mains sur le rebord lisse du lavabo, il leva de nouveau la tête vers la glace et constata avec soulagement que la ligne n'était plus. Cependant, il présentait toujours une similitude frappante avec les hommes d'affaires fatigués qu'il croisait souvent au Starbucks Coffee.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme poussait précautionneusement l'épaisse porte de l'appartement contre son battant, après une traversée du couloir ainsi que du salon, dans lequel le poste de télévision soliloquait, durant laquelle il avait pris garde à ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Sa main explora le mur, à la recherche de l'interrupteur, ses doigts ne tardant pas à se heurter au carré de plastique et la lumière fusa sur le palier à la peinture passée et à l'odeur aigre, forçant Blaine à battre rapidement des paupières. Le vendeur glissa ses pieds frigorifiés dans ses chaussettes, puis dans ses chaussures marrons vernies, trouvées dans une friperie, endroits qu'il aimait fréquenter régulièrement, car cela lui plaisait de porter des habits qui possédaient une histoire. Et cela lui permettait également de se vêtir à moindre coût, les vêtements de seconde main étant moins chers que ceux vendus en magasin. Ainsi, il pouvait satisfaire son goût pour la mode sans vider son compte en banque, déjà exsangue.

Un grognement sourd passa la barrière des lèvres closes de Blaine lorsque l'ascenseur cessa devant lui sa descente vertigineuse, dans un crissement métallique. Les portes coulissèrent et le jeune homme entra rapidement dans la cage faussement marbrée, au fond de laquelle un grand miroir occupait l'espace. Une vieille dame portant un volumineux chapeau mauve, qui ressemblait à un macaron à la violette, le toisa avec condescendance et s'écarta de lui en hochant la tête de désolation. Le jeune homme écrasa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et adressa un timide sourire à la retraitée, qui haussa un sourcil et fixa son regard sur le sol gris en marmonnant des paroles inarticulées. Le sang afflua aux joues du vendeur et il mordit sa langue en songeant que cette personne avait raison de le mépriser : il avait vingt quatre ans et venait de quitter le lit d'un homme dont il connaissait seulement le prénom et sentait l'alcool fort et la transpiration. Sa conduite était celle d'un individu irresponsable ou d'un lycéen, et non celle d'un homme.

L'esprit de Blaine dériva lentement tandis que le roulis de l'ascenseur l'emmenait vers le hall d'entré de l'immeuble New-yorkais : il venait de s'éveiller et sentait la peau douce et chaude de son petit-ami contre la sienne, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil passant par un l'interstice de son volet caressait son visage. La respiration paisible de son compagnon résonnait dans leur confortable chambre et Blaine se redressait sur ses coudes, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, provoquant un grognement endormi chez le jeune homme. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, Blaine renonçait alors à s'extraire de l'épaisse couverture et se blottissait contre le torse de son petit-ami, fermant les yeux, et songeant à toutes les heures à venir qu'ils partageraient ensembles,. Des lèvres se posaient alors tendrement sur son front, et les paupières du jeune homme se soulevaient, pour trouver les yeux bleus transparents de son compagnon. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, les bras d'un homme lui procurait une sécurité rassurante et une paix heureuse. Pas un rapide bonheur puissant, mais un bonheur ininterrompu, qui lui donnait envie de chanter et de rire chaque matin.

Un tintement retentit dans la cage métallique, sortant le jeune homme de son rêve éveillé et ses portes s'ouvrirent. La vieille dame se précipita hors de l'ascenseur, son chapeau oscillant sur ses cheveux, et bousculant Blaine avec une force surprenante. Celui-ci étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea prestement vers la double porte vitrée cerclée de plastique marron, qui laissait apercevoir les passants, emmitouflés dans de sombres manteaux, marchant rapidement vers les bureaux obscurs et étouffants qui seraient les décors principaux de leur monotone journée. Les deux lagons tropicaux dans lesquels il s'étaient plongée durant sa rêverie dansaient dans son esprit et la silhouette indéfinie qu'il avait imaginé à ses côtés prenait les traits de Kurt. Cependant, elle possédait également le sourire malicieux de Sebastian ainsi que les cheveux blonds en bataille de Felix, formant ainsi un étrange hybride. Blaine consulta alors sa montre, au bracelet de cuir usé par les ans, et pressa le pas vers l'extérieur, tentant d'ignorer sa nausée qui persistait. Il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses étranges pensées.


	9. Memory

**Note de l'auteur :** Les chapitres seront plus rares maintenant que mes vacances sont vraiment terminées. Je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'être assez difficile de trouver le temps de donner vie à Blaine, sans pour autant bâcler mon travail. Et ma vie réelle passe avant tout car **_Le temps des camélias_ **ne me trouvera pas d'emploi. Donc je vais tenter de tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais sans vraiment d'illusions. J'envoye un grand merci à chaque lecteur, anonyme ou non.

* * *

**Le temps des camélias :**

Les talonnettes des chaussures du jeune homme heurtait régulièrement le pavé du trottoir grisâtre des rues de Bedford Stuyvesant. Les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon afin de les protéger de la douloureuse morsure du vent glacé, il marchait la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard les jeunes gens assis sur les marches menant aux petites maisonnettes accolées de briquettes rouges délabrées. Les tintements des bouteilles de verre qu'ils posaient contre le béton et qui brisaient le silence de la nuit était l'hymne de la misère qui frappait ces gens et les rendaient plus dangereux que des prédateurs affamés. L'ombre de Blaine dansait sur le bitume lorsqu'il passait sous la lueur blême d'un lampadaire, et croisait parfois celle d'un enfant du quartier, trouvant un refuge dans la nuit qui effaçait les frontières entre les pauvres et les riches. Inlassablement, l'ombre rejoignait ses congénères et ils commençaient leur chasse en meute, choisissant les proies les plus faibles et les plus isolées. Ne pas leur donner l'occasion d'attaquer et ne pas s'attarder dans la rue étaient les règles de la survie. Et chaque fois qu'il devait rentrer une fois le jour disparu, Blaine se félicitait mentalement d'avoir prit des cours de boxe.

Un chien aboya furieusement, non loin de lui, et des ricanements s'élevèrent des ténèbres sans qu'il ne puisse identifier leur source. Machinalement, Blaine serra les poings et accéléra le pas, se concentrant sur sa destination plutôt que sur son environnement. Les premières notes de _Baby, It's cold outside_ parvinrent jusqu'à lui, avant que les hurlements d'un commentateur sportifs ne les remplacent. Le jeune homme commença à fredonner les paroles de cette chanson que Felix et lui s'étaient amusés à chanter le soir du premier Noël qu'ils avaient partagé. La voix de son petit-ami dérapait à chaque nouveau couplet mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le sapin scintillait de mille lueurs et, accrochés aux branches les plus solides, de petits lutins de papier leur souriaient et les cadeaux patientaient sur le tapis vert. Ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à Cooper, et Blaine avait refusé de les accompagner parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir la réussite de son frère. Et jamais il n'avait éprouvé de regrets, malgré le regard larmoyant de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé ces dernières recommandations, car ce soir-là, Felix et lui s'étaient offert les plus merveilleux des présents : leur innocence.

Aujourd'hui encore, le vendeur pouvait dessiner les traits du jeune homme : le front recouvert d'une mèche de cheveux blonds, presque blancs, que Felix ne parvenait pas à dompter, les sourcils semblables à de minuscules pièces de velours, les yeux verts qui formaient une tache de couleur sur la peau dorée, le fin nez qui rougissait lorsqu'il faisait froid, les lèvres rosées qui s'ouvraient sur deux rangées de dents blanches comme la neige, les délicates fossettes qui ornaient son visage lorsqu'il riait aux blagues de Blaine, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi drôle. Son accent du pacifique le transportait ailleurs, loin des rues d'Old Town, dans un endroit où tous deux pourraient se tenir par la main en allant faire du shopping ou s'embrasser sans avoir à se cacher dans les salles de classes vides. Felix lui avait fait la promesse de l'emmener en Australie, dans le Queensland où il avait grandi, pour qu'ils puissent assister à la ponte des tortues luths. Son petit-ami n'aimait pas les Etats-Unis, et son esprit volait en permanence au dessus des plages de sable blanc et des eaux claires australiennes qui avaient composé ses premiers terrains de jeux.

Durant deux ans, Felix avait représenté l'étoile Polaire de Blaine, celle qui indique le chemin aux marins perdus dans les remous de la mer battue par la tempête. Puis, l'astre brillant avait subitement disparu, dans un cri de rage, laissant le jeune homme chercher seul une terre sur laquelle il pourrait enfin amarrer sa frêle barque. Blaine s'était juré de bannir le blond de ses souvenirs et Tina était venue l'aider à enfouir les nombreuses photos, lettres et regrets dans un immense carton qui prenait à présent l'humidité dans la cave de la maison familiale des Anderson. Mais l'image fantomatique de Felix s'était immiscée dans ses valises pour New York et continuait de le hanter, surtout quand il se réveillait dans un lit inconnu, surtout depuis que la solitude était devenu trop pesante, surtout depuis que son plus grand désir était de trouver à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler, le soir, et qui partagerait sa vie. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_, songeait Blaine lorsqu'il s'imaginait que son ancien petit-ami revenait frapper à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en le quittant et n'avait cessé de penser à lui durant six ans.

Blaine entama la montée des marches qui menaient à la maisonnette de briquettes dont il louait le rez-de-chaussée, sa main courant sur la rampe de métal froid et le regard toujours tourné vers le sol, comme s'il suivait d'invisibles traces. Le premier étage était occupé par une squelettique femme rousse que le jeune homme ne voyait presque jamais mais qui avait d'énormes soucis financiers, s'il en croyait la quantité de lettres d'huissier en son nom qui atterrissaient dans la boite aux lettres commune. Quant au couple de personnes âgées qui vivait au second, il s'agissait de gens tranquilles et Blaine aimaient beaucoup converser avec eux lorsqu'ils se rencontraient car ils avaient toujours de drôles d'anecdotes sur le temps de leur jeunesse. Soudainement, les pieds du vendeur heurtèrent une masse qui se trouvait en haut du petit escalier et ses doigts se refermèrent brusquement sur le la rampe, le métal glacé brûlant sa peau, afin de maintenir son équilibre. La chose sur laquelle il venait de trébucher poussa un grognement sourd et fut sur ses jambes en moins d'une seconde, les poings brandit devant son visage en une position défensive enseignée dans les cours de boxe.

- Putain Anderson, marmonna-t-elle en laissant brusquement retomber ses bras le long de son buste, on t'a jamais appris à regarder où tu mettais tes foutus pieds ?

- Je ne devais pas écouter ce jour là, répondit Blaine avec un sourire en serrant brièvement la masse contre lui. Et puis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver assis devant chez moi ce soir, Puck.

- J'pensais que tu arriverais plus tôt. J'ai dû m'endormir parce que la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'attendais que Brittany réponde à mon message et ensuite, tu m'es tombé dessus.

- Tu n'es pas encore venu pour me demander si tu pouvais rester planqué chez moi, le temps que la dernière de tes conquêtes que tu as abandonné cesse de te chercher pour te faire la peau ?

- Non, fit Noah dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés comme si la remarque de Blaine l'avait contrarié. J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée pour te parler de…

La voix de son ami se brisa et il inspira profondément avant de hausser les épaules, faisant craquer le cuir noir de son blouson.

- Peu importe, tu n'répondais pas. Alors j'me suis dis que t'avais sûrement des ennuis. J'ai décidé de venir voir si t'étais encore entier.

- Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie.

Blaine fouilla dans les profondeurs de son sac, remuant une quantité impressionnante d'objets accumulés au fil des semaines, tel qu'une enveloppe pliée ou encore un vieux paquet de gâteaux vide. Il parvint enfin à extraire ses clefs, accrochées à une figurine représentant le pont de Brooklyn, et passa devant Puckerman afin d'introduire l'une d'elle dans la serrure de la porte du minuscule hall que le propriétaire avait conçu afin d'y créer un étroit escalier qui menaient aux étages. Il étouffa un bâillement, songeant presque religieusement à la confortable tiédeur de son lit et à la fraîcheur de l'eau ruisselant de la pomme de douche sur sa peau, qui avaient été ses principales obsessions durant toute la journée. Blaine espérait que son ami ne s'attarderait pas, mais il n'osait pas lui demander de prendre le métro pour retourner chez lui, alors qu'il avait fait un long trajet pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. A cette pensée, une bouffée de gratitude envers Noah envahit Blaine et s'il n'avait pas été certain que son ami le repousserait, il l'aurait certainement serré dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Vu ta tête Anderson, tu n'dois plus avoir de batterie non plus, plaisanta Puck. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

Blaine acquiesça silencieusement avant de tourner la poignée ronde et de tirer la porte d'entrée vers lui, se retrouvant soudainement dans le petit hall sombre. L'ampoule qui pendait au plafond ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps et aucun des locataires n'avaient eu le courage de la remplacer. Le jeune homme, à l'aide du lampadaire dressé sur le trottoir et dont la lumière filtrait par la porte que Puckerman maintenait ouverte, chercha sur l'anneau qui maintenait ensembles ses clefs, celle, dorée, qui s'insérait dans sa serrure. Un bruyant cliquetis lui indiqua qu'il pouvait pénétrer chez lui et il demanda à son ami de refermer la porte du hall, ce que Puck fit du bout de son pied lourdement chaussé, avant de tourner rapidement le verrou. Puis, le vendeur franchit le seuil de son appartement et un claquement lui fit comprendre que son ami avait calqué ses pas dans les siens en fermant le battant, tandis que sa main droite longea un long fil sur lequel était placé un interrupteur, qu'il actionna sans tarder.

La lumière jaunâtre de la lampe à l'abat jour en dentelle, récupérée dans une brocante, illumina la pièce principale, projetant d'étranges ombres sur les murs recouverts d'un ancien papier peint dont les délicates branches couvertes de fleurs et de papillons se déployaient, donnant l'impression que Blaine avait déposé des meubles au milieu d'un jardin des milles et une nuits. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac sur le parquet gris, et accrocha son trench sable sur l'une des énormes vieilles clefs brunes, dont l'usage antérieur avait certainement été d'ouvrir la porte de granges à foin, et qu'il avait fixé dans une planche de bois au mur, créant ainsi un porte manteaux. Blaine se courba afin d'ôter ses chaussures et, quelques secondes plus tard, deux chaussons fatigués à l'effigie de Superman couvraient ses pieds frigorifiés. Face à lui, l'encadrement d'une porte inexistante laissait deviner un pan de la salle de bain, sur lequel des oiseaux exotiques prenaient leur envol. Le jeune homme était presque certain que l'appartement n'avait pas été retapissé depuis les années mille neuf cent soixante, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à arracher les figures multicolores qui envahissaient les murs de l'appartement. Elles lui donnaient la sensation de vivre dans un univers merveilleux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Noah en détournant avec regrets son attention de la salle de bain, dans laquelle la baignoire semblait crier son prénom.

- Non, merci. Et puis, je ne suis pas sur qu'il te reste des tasses ailleurs que dans ton évier, fit-il goguenard en montrant d'un geste de la tête la pile de vaisselle qui attendait d'être nettoyée dans le minuscule évier en inox.

Blaine marmonna une incompréhensible excuse tandis que son ami se jetait dans le canapé de cuir marron, que le temps avait abîmé. La plupart des meubles qui se trouvaient chez lui provenaient de vides-greniers ou avaient été abandonnés sur place par les nombreux locataires s'étant succédés entre ces murs. Ainsi, la moderne cuisine en inox contrastait avec la table basse de bois clair patiné, située devant le canapé, qui semblait venir d'une maison du début du siècle précédent. Et si la bibliothèque composée de cubes bruns hétéroclites cloués au mur, près du porte manteaux, rappelaient les années hippies, le meuble de télévision fait de casiers métalliques évoquait, lui, l'époque présente. Cependant, Blaine aimait vivre dans ce lieu inclassable, au charme bohème et vieillot. Si seulement celui-ci avait pu se situer dans l'Upper East Side et comprendre quelques mètres carrés de plus, cela aurait été parfait. Mais, lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il devait se contenter d'admirer la vieille voiture du couple du second plutôt que les immeubles majestueux et luxueux du cœur de New-York.

Le jeune homme rejoignit Noah, traînant ses chaussons sur le parquet, et s'écroula sans aucune grâce à ses côtés. Ses muscles douloureux se détendirent et Blaine poussa un soupir de béatitude en posant ses jambes sur la table basse, manquant de faire tomber un vase d'inspiration ethnique contenant une unique rose orange, dont les pétales viraient au marron. Il prêtait une attention distraite à la voix sourde de Puck, qui parvenait à ses oreilles de manière sporadique, ne se concentrant que sur l'assisse moelleuse qui épousait à la perfection la forme de son corps. Il lui semblait que son ami lui demandait son avis sur la meilleure façon de séduire une femme, mais Blaine n'en était pas certain car jamais le grand boxeur n'avait courtisé le sexe opposé. Noah Puckerman ne s'embarrassait jamais de ce qu'il nommait « des manières de - sans vouloir t'offenser Anderson – tapettes » et, au grand étonnement du vendeur, cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Alors, il se contentait de hocher la tête avec une emphase feinte lorsque son ami se taisait et de grommeler parfois des borborygmes.

- Et comment était le type avec lequel tu t'es envoyé en l'air ?

Blaine tressaillit et lui lança un regard surpris.

- T'as une trace de morsure digne de Dracula dans l'cou, Anderson. Et je t'assure qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. Elle est plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme scruta la peau de son cou et de sa gorge de ses doigts, cherchant le point qui serait plus sensible et lui indiquerait l'endroit où Sebastian l'avait marqué. Il comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle Quinn et Bittany l'avait dévisagé avec insistance, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il comptait les articles reçus dans la réserve et lui avait adressé des clins d'œils complices durant la pause déjeuner quand il leur avait dit être sorti la veille. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer la trace écarlate le matin même, alors qu'il se contemplait dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Sebastian ? Depuis son arrivée à New-York, il était pourtant devenu maître dans l'art de débusquer et de dissimuler les signatures corporelles laissées par ses nombreux amants, telles que griffures, suçons ou brûlures. Son sac abritait quotidiennement un flacon de fond de teint ainsi qu'un fin foulard bleu nuit qui servaient uniquement à faire disparaître les marques compromettantes.

- Alors, comment était ce gars ?

- Bien, répondit Blaine avec lassitude en attrapant un cousin pelucheux qu'il serra contre sa poitrine. Très bien. La seconde meilleure baise de ma vie.

- J'le connais ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement.

- Le type qui t'offre tes consommations au Starbucks Coffee ?

- Non.

- L'ami de Quinn qui parle trop fort et trop vite ?

- Non.

- Le mec du métro ?

- Ouai.

Un sourire bourgeonna sur les lèvres de Blaine lorsqu'il vit Noah faire un geste victorieux.

- Et t'as pris tes précautions ?

- 'Sais plus, avoua Blaine avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coussin.

- Et le Sida et toutes ses conneries, Anderson ? gronda doucement Noah, comme si Blaine était un enfant qui venait de commettre une bêtise.

- 'Vais 'ssayer 'me souvenir, fit Blaine d'une voix étouffée par le tissu.

Le jeune homme respira une bouffée du parfum de lavande qui s'échappait du coussin vert anis et se maudit d'avoir consommé un nombre irraisonnable de verres d'alcool. Il ferma ses paupières brûlantes et chercha à combler les trous noirs béants laissés par l'alcool dans son esprit. Au prix d'un difficile effort qui fit naître des pulsations dans sa boite crânienne, il parvint à se remémorer Sebastian qui ôtait son pantalon avec précipitation, comme s'il était soudain devenu brûlant, et lui-même qui tentait de gagner les oreilles à quatre pattes, se débattant avec le matelas qui semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Puis, le jeune homme avait gloussé bêtement parce que le diable ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son long pull doré et Sebastian lui avait ordonné d'une voix dure de prendre un préservatif dissimulé sous son oreiller. Rassuré, le vendeur soupira profondément et ses doigts commencèrent une inconsciente promenade sur la laine bordeaux de l'habit arraché de l'armoire du brun le matin. La présence d'esprit de Sebastian lui permettait d'échapper à l'angoissante attente des résultats qui suivait le test de dépistage de l'AIDS.

- Tu n'auras pas à m'accompagner chez le médecin, lâcha-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier mou du canapé. Ce qui t'évitera de t'évanouir quand il sortira sa seringue.

- Je n'veux plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit avec toi pour ces choses-là Anderson. Jamais. Putain, si Quinn, Brittany ou toi attrapiez une de ses saloperies, je jure que j'vous casse la gueule.

- Merci de te soucier de nous, Noah, répondit Blaine dans un souffle.

Le grand boxeur adressa une grimace au vendeur et celui-ci éclata d'un puissant rire, sachant pertinemment que Puckerman tentait de dissimuler son trouble à l'idée que l'un de ses plus proches amis puisse, un jour, être emporté par une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande de la télévision, qui côtoyait un magasine ancien sur la table basse, et appuyait sur l'un des boutons chiffrés, Blaine contemplait distraitement Superman voler sur ses chaussons. Soudain, un objet mou heurta ses côtes, le faisant sursauter violemment, et il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Noah croiser ses mains et lever les yeux au plafond, dans une pathétique tentative pour paraître innocent. Avec un sourire, le vendeur saisit le gros canard en peluche, qui ornait son canapé en remplacement du second coussin, que son ami venait d'utiliser comme projectile, et le plaça entre leurs deux corps. Il aurait sa vengeance lorsque Puckerman cesserait de lui prêter attention.

Son ami cessa de pianoter sur la télécommande et l'image de la télévision se stabilisa sur un homme en uniforme de policier agenouillé près d'une femme, dont le visage était souillé par le sang, trop brillant pour paraître réel. La peau de la victime était étrangement blanche et semblait luire dans la nuit artificielle dans laquelle évoluaient les acteurs de la série favorite de Puck. La pâleur de cette femme ramena alors le souvenir de Kurt au sein de l'esprit fatigué de Blaine et il plongea ses doigts dans la poche de son pantalon afin de vérifier que le petit papier où était noté son numéro était toujours présent. Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que Noah commentait à haute voix le physique avantageux de l'acteur interprétant le mari de la victime et interrogeait Blaine sur ses fantasmes – « Tu n'as jamais voulu t'envoyer un homme marié, Anderson ? » -, le jeune homme écrivait un message sur son portable, en tentant de ne pas céder à une furieuse envie d'appuyer sur le bouton qui l'effacerait.

« Dans deux jours, à dix-neuf heures, au _Way to Hell_ ?

Le vendeur du magasin de vêtements affreux. »

Agissant tel un automate, aux gestes dictés par une autorité supérieure, le doigt de Blaine se dirigea au dessus de la touche qui lui permettrait d'envoyer le message. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui le poussait à vouloir revoir ce garçon qui se comportait de façon extrêmement méprisante à son égard. La haute silhouette, vêtue avec élégance, au regard perçant et à la voix cristalline le fascinait autant qu'elle le repoussait. Kurt était tel le feu : dévastateur et dangereux si l'on s'approchait, mais dont la mouvance et les crépitements captivaient l'attention. Le muscle cardiaque du jeune homme se lança dans une cavalcade effrénée alors que l'icône en haut de l'écran de son téléphone lui annonça que son texto venait d'être envoyé au destinataire. Blaine laissa l'objet choir sur l'accoudoir de cuir et ses mains tordirent consciencieusement la laine du pull de Sebastian tandis qu'il inspirait profondément afin que Puckerman ne puisse être témoin de son trouble.

- … mari est rentré et j'ai dû m'planquer dans l'placard !

- Pas vraiment romantique, répondit Blaine en attrapant la fin de la phrase de Noah.

- Tu veux qu'j'te rappelle la fois où tu l'as fait avec un fétichiste des pieds ? s'exclama le boxeur, en ricanant.

- Bien que ta proposition soit extrêmement tentante, je préfère connaître la fin de ton aventure.

Son ami sourit et lui adressa un clin d'oeil, puis sa voix puissante emplit de nouveau la petite pièce. Blaine se détendit, bercé par le récit de Puckerman et par le son étouffé qui émanait de la télévision. Il ferma les paupières, repoussant Kurt dans un sombre recoin de son esprit et, quelques minutes plus tard, sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis)** : Je rappelle que le fait d'écrire une review est gratuit & que la review est la principale nourriture des auteurs de ce site. Et je n'irai pas brûler votre maison si elle contient des critiques, au contraire. Et, à défaut de review constructive, un simple mot suffit. Juste pour savoir ce que vous pensez.

**Note "culturelle" :** Si certains ont vu "Everybody hate Chris" ("Tout le monde déteste Chris"), le quartier où se situe l'action de la série est celui où vit Blaine. Quartier nommé "Bedford Stuyvesant" (comme mentionné plus haut) ou Bed-Stuy pour les intimes & situé dans l'arrondissement de Brooklyn. Et l'AIDS est le nom anglophone du SIDA.


	10. Fuck you

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà maintenant une dizaine de semaines que vous suivez ma fiction pour certains &, afin de fêter cela dignement, je m'engage à répondre à chacune des reviews reçues pour « Fuck you » (ce chapitre). Donc, si vous avez des questions, chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas. Questions sur mon approche de l'écriture, sur les personnages, sur la raison de tel ou tel choix, ou autre. Cependant, ne me demandez pas de vous révéler la conclusion de **Le Temps des Camélias**, je ne le ferais pas. C'est LA question interdite.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine Anderson contemplait la paume de sa main ouverte avec attention, cherchant à se remémorer un article qu'il avait récemment parcouru et qui expliquait comme pratiquer la chiromancie. Mais les lignes se mêlaient et formaient des fourches, l'empêchant de se souvenir si la démarcation qui partait de son pouce en direction de son poignet était le signe d'une longue vie heureuse ou bien d'une santé défaillante. Le vendeur espérait cependant qu'il s'agissait de la première option, même si cela pouvait tout aussi bien lui prédire qu'il deviendrait millionnaire ou collectionnait les amants. Mais cela, Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'un article sur un art divinatoire, publié dans un obscure journal, pour le savoir. Avec un soupir, il plia ses doigts et observa longuement ses ongles en faisant jouer la lumière du _Way To Hell_, vive et colorée, sur leur surface lisse et rose.

Dans son dos, la masse suante et agitée des danseurs produisait des mouvements d'air chaud, qui étaient responsables de la fine pellicule de transpiration qui couvrait son front, et qu'il essuyait parfois avec une serviette que lui avait donné le barman. Las de considérer ses mains, Blaine saisit son verre, coloré en rose pâle par le liquide qu'il contenait, et fit pivoter lentement son tabouret de bar, de manière à faire face aux corps qui se frottaient langoureusement sur la piste. Ces hommes, qui exhibaient leur amour physique, ravivèrent immédiatement le souvenir des mains expertes de Sebastian sur son torse ainsi que de son souffle brûlant léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau et des frissons se dessinèrent sur les bras du vendeur. Le jeune homme s'étonna que la survivance, grandement émoussée, de sa nuit en compagnie du diable puisse, alors que deux jours s'étaient écoulés, lui procurer une telle sensation. Normalement, lorsqu'il songeait à ses amants, il ressentait simplement de la lassitude ou une légère nausée.

L'avant-veille, son téléphone l'avait suivi dans chacun de ses déplacements, et Blaine n'avait cessé de le surveiller, afin de vérifier que Sebastian ne lui avait expédié aucun message. Mais l'objet demeura silencieux, au grand désespoir du jeune homme. Et l'unique fois où la sonnerie de l'objet avait retentit, le vendeur s'était précipité hors de sa baignoire dorée. Malheureusement, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps le fit déraper, et il avait violemment heurté le sol avant d'avoir pu s'accrocher au bord rond du lavabo. En étouffant un juron, il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, meurtris par le parquet gris, et avait saisi son portable, avant de jurer une nouvelle fois : le message provenait de Mercedes. Suite à cette mésaventure, sa cuisse s'ornait désormais d'un large hématome à la teinte verdâtre qui semblait s'être étendu durant la journée précédente.

Blaine ferma les yeux et frotta doucement ses paupières de ses doigts. Durant de longs mois, Felix avait hanté ses pensées, l'enivrant du souvenir de ces longues et chaudes journées durant lesquelles ils s'allongeaient dans un champs, le dos contre la terre sèche et les mains jointes, et observaient les nuages. Et quelques jours plus tôt, par un matin d'hiver, Sebastian était apparu, espiègle et appétissante créature semblant irradier au sein de la foule New-Yorkaise s'entassant à l'intérieur d'une rame de métro. Puis, les yeux bleus de Kurt et ses mots blessants s'étaient insinués sournoisement en lui, laissant ses sentiments et sa raison se livrer une bataille qui défiait toute logique. Dorénavant, les trois visages masculins tourbillonnaient dans ses rêves, se succédant sans aucune cohérence et s'assemblant comme s'ils se trouvaient être des LEGO humains. Il regrettait son premier petit-ami, il désirait le diable brun et la poupée de porcelaine le fascinait.

Le jeune homme soupira, faisant lentement tourner son verre entre ses mains, le liquide rose venant lécher les parois du récipient et produisant un imperceptible clapotis, que la musique masquait. Un homme âgé, élancé et portant une chemise à carreaux passée de mode depuis mille neuf cent cinquante, qui venait de retirer sa consommation, laissa sa main frôler la cuisse de Blaine, qui sursauta brusquement et déplaça vivement sa jambe.

- Dégage connard, grogna le jeune homme.

- Du calme, la pucelle, ricana l'inconnu. Toi et moi, on est ici parce qu'on cherche la même chose.

- Tu me prends pour une pute ?

Sa voix, dont le niveau sonore était plus élevé qu'il ne l'avait voulu, trembla légèrement et il se redressa sur son tabouret, ses jointures blanchissant sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur son verre, contenant un Lady Rose. L'inconnu haussa les épaules, levant les yeux en direction du plafond noir constellé de leds jaune et disparut dans la marée humaine des danseurs, dans laquelle le vendeur ne parvenait plus à distinguer les individualités. Chassant sèchement une boucle qui tombait sur son front, Blaine adressa un regard noir à son voisin, qui l'observait fixement, les sourcils froncés, en piochant aveuglement dans un petit bol qui, posé sur le comptoir de marbre noir, contenait des cacahuètes noircies. Blaine n'était pas une pute, il était simplement égaré et profondément seul comme tous les hommes qui venaient au _Way To Hell_ afin de se repaître de chaire fraîche. _Oh mon Dieu_, songea-t-il soudain en se mordant le côté droit de la langue_, cet homme dit vrai, je suis un des leurs. Je suis une pute_.

Aucune des silhouettes s'agitant sur la piste de danse ne se trouverait dans le bar bondé et bruyant si un petit-ami, un _mari_, une famille aimée, les attendait chez eux. Chacun portait, sur ses épaules, une lourde charge de malheur, et cherchait au _Way To Hell_, un petit morceau de bonheur fugace qui allégerait un instant leur charge. Ils feignaient d'ignorer qu'ils devaient pour accéder à quelques minutes de félicité, vendre leur corps à des semblables. Les clients étaient des putes, dont le salaire était impalpable. Tous n'étaient que des individus solitaires qui se regroupaient en une meute aux mœurs sauvages, se donnant ainsi l'illusion d'appartenir à un groupe. Mais en réalité, l'unique communauté à laquelle ils désiraient appartenir était celle de leur famille, celle qu'ils imaginaient lorsqu'ils se glissaient entre leurs draps, seuls ou aux côtés d'une femme qu'ils avaient épousé pour faire semblant d'être les fils hétérosexuels et virils dont leurs parents seraient fiers.

Le jeune homme porta son verre à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée glacée de Lady Rose, et laissa le goût sucré du sirop et amer de la vodka se mélanger sur ses papilles gustatives. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, ce bar trop exigu et à la décoration futuriste, et aurait voulu ne jamais plus se retrouver devant Jack, le barman à la longue barbe, qui ne cessait d'adresser des clins d'œil aux clients. Mais, s'il se trouvait pourtant de nouveau entre ses murs, cela était dû à son envie de savoir comment Kurt, qui paraissait si précieux et fier, se comporterait dans un tel lieu de débauche, où chaque geste esquissé n'était qu'une parade de séduction et où l'odeur aigre de la sueur rappelait celle d'un vestiaire lycéen après une rencontre de football américain. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Blaine tandis qu'il imaginait la réaction de la poupée de porcelaine lorsqu'un homme poserait ses mains moites sur lui, par inadvertance ou par envie. Et, n'étant jamais venu, il risquait fortement de devoir faire face à de pathétiques tentatives d'approches car la nouveauté était fortement recherchée ici : Blaine avait pu en faire l'expérience précédemment.

Le vendeur remonta la manche de son épais gilet noir, afin de consulter le cadran de sa montre. Les petites aiguilles argentées lui indiquèrent que Kurt avait désormais plus de trente minutes de retard. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Blaine dû se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune homme ne viendrait pas à son rendez-vous, malgré le message indiquant qu'il acceptait son invitation. Il avait eu tord de croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que ce fils de riche trouverait le courage de venir salir ses vêtements hors de prix dans un bar, en compagnie d'un vulgaire citadin ordinaire tel que Blaine. Un étudiant de Parsons ne pouvait pas s'afficher publiquement avec un vendeur aux rêves évaporés. Et étrangement, cette réalité frappa durement le jeune homme. Ce dernier posa son verre, qui comprenait encore la moitié de son contenu, et se laissa glisser de son tabouret pour se diriger vers la sortie en se maudissant d'avoir cru que Kurt pourrait s'intéresser à lui.

Cherchant des yeux le chemin qui comprenait le moins de risques pour atteindre la sortie, Blaine vit alors le jeune homme apparaître, tenant la poignée de la porte du bout des doigts, comme si elle était porteuse d'un virus particulièrement contagieux. Une expression de dégoût princier habillait son visage et, lorsque le lourd battant se fut refermé, il frotta énergiquement sa main contre son étroit slim de jean brut. Puis, l'une des imposantes Doc Martens brunes de Kurt commença à frapper lentement le sol et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, tentant vraisemblablement ainsi d'éviter que sa peau n'entre en contact avec celle de l'un des hommes qui s'agitait à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Blaine songea que cela lui conférait un air infiniment fragile, et son cœur se serra doucement. Le jeune homme leva le bras, afin d'attirer l'attention de Kurt, qui par un quelconque miracle, aperçut Blaine et lui adressa un sourire avant d'entreprendre de le rejoindre en tentant de toucher le moins de danseurs possible.

L'estomac de Blaine se contracta à la vue des lèvres de Kurt s'ouvrant sur ses dents blanches, petites perles étincelantes, tandis qu'une puissante sensation envahissait ses veines et se répandait dans chacun de ses organes. Une sensation comparable à celle que procurait la chaleur du soleil sur la peau. Une sensation qui donnait envie de faire des choses idiotes comme virevolter seul dans la rue, sous le regard surpris des passants. Une sensation qui posait un immuable sourire sur le visage et rendait les problèmes insignifiants. La sensation que le bonheur n'était pas seulement une invention philosophique mais existait concrètement. La sensation d'être réellement vivant parce que les sentiments et les sens étaient soudain décuplés. Ces symptômes étaient ceux que ressentait Blaine lorsque l'alcool commençait à enivrer ses sens. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait bu qu'un seul cocktail, Jack y avait certainement mis plus de vodka que nécessaire.

Kurt se figea face à lui, extrayant ses mains de ses poches afin d'épousseter sa veste de costume ambrée, parfaitement assortie à un T-shirt de couleur crème qui laissait apparaître par une échancrure béante une peau pâle et immaculée, en dépit du foulard qui tombait élégamment sur sa poitrine. Puis, il sortit un petit objet carré et noir sertit d'un « K » doré, que Blaine cru d'abord être un portable mais qui s'averrait être, en réalité, un miroir de poche que Kurt porta devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme regarda l'étudiant froncer le nez, d'une façon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de qualifier mentalement d'adorable, et marmonner quelque chose à propos de « gros gorilles dégénérés qui dansent comme Finn ». Les doigts de Kurt replacèrent ensuite d'un geste précis quelques mèches châtains qui tombaient sur son front et Blaine dû lutter ardemment pour ne pas lui ordonner de les laisser libres. Tout comme Sebastian, il semblait ignorer que sa beauté était encore plus frappante lorsqu'elle perdait ses artifices.

- Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas une publicité ambulante pour les horribles vêtements que tu vends, lâcha-t-il en ancrant enfin ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de Blaine. J'avais peur que ce ne soit le cas.

Le jeune homme décela une pointe de moquerie dans la voix de Kurt mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Une riposte ne serait utile qu'à envenimer le dialogue, à l'instar de leur dernière joute verbale et, si Blaine ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait de sa rencontre avec Kurt, ce n'était certainement pas cela. Il adressa un sourire au jeune homme, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant apparaître une quantité impressionnante de bracelets en tissu ou fait de perles de bois entourant ses fins poignets.

- Blaine Anderson, vingt cinq ans. Je…

- Anderson, comme Ken Anderson ? le coupa vivement Kurt.

- Heu… Je suppose, bafouilla Blaine qui n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homonyme.

- Kurt Hummel, vingt quatre ans, étudiant de la fabuleuse école Parsons.

- Hummel, comme les chars allemands utilisés pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? demanda le vendeur avec amusement.

Kurt adressa un second sourire à Blaine, avant que son visage ne se ferme de nouveau, et le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprer sans raison et se tourna vers le comptoir afin de le masquer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le niveau du volume sonore chuta brusquement et un grondement de protestation s'éleva unanimement de la meute sur la piste.

- Deux Goldies ! lança le vendeur à l'imposant barman barbu.

Non loin de lui, la langue de Kurt claqua contre son palais tandis qu'un corps bousculait Blaine, pressant douloureusement sa poitrine contre le marbre du bar. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Jack versait le contenu de différentes bouteilles dans le shaker, le jeune homme entendit une exclamation aiguë s'échapper des lèvres du châtain et il dû se mordre la langue afin de ne pas éclater de rire lorsque Kurt se mit à aboyer sur celui dont les mains s'étaient égarées sur sa taille et qui le suppliait précipitamment de ne pas parler aussi fort. Une fois que l'individu se fut éclipsé après s'être répandu en excuse d'un ton apeuré, un poids répandant une douce chaleur se colla contre le dos du vendeur, que son fou-rire silencieux secouait de soubresauts, et la voix légèrement agacée de son compagnon de soirée résonna étonnement près de son oreille, faisant courir des frissons sur la courbe de son cou :

- Pourrais-tu éviter de me laisser seul dans ce genre d'endroit ? Je n'ai aucune envie que ces vieux pervers ne viennent se coller à moi, et ta présence les en dissuade, je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que tu dois être le plus petit homme du _Way To Hell_.

Blaine grogna sourdement : il savait que sa taille était inférieure à celle de la plupart des personnes de sexe masculin qui vivaient en Amérique, Kurt n'avait pas _besoin_ de lui rappeler. Le barman lui adressa un clin d'œil et le jeune homme eut envie de lui tirer la langue, mais il était certain que cette réaction puérile n'était pas réellement adaptée à son âge et préféra le fusiller du regard. Il attrapa les cocktails, se retourna lentement afin de ne pas répandre leur contenu sur son T-shirt gris et son jean, et poussa une coupe entre les mains du châtain avec plus de force que nécessaire, vexé par sa dernière remarque. L'un des sourcils bruns du jeune homme s'éleva et il agita légèrement son verre avant d'avaler d'une seule gorgée son Goldie, en se tordant afin d'éviter qu'une silhouette, à qui il jeta un regard inquiet et qui venait prendre commande auprès de Jack, ne le frôle. Blaine comprit alors, par cette attitude, que Kurt était nerveux et il décida de lui proposer d'aller sur la piste, dans l'espoir de le détendre jusqu'à ce que l'alcool pénètre dans son sang et agisse comme anxiolytique.

- Et si on allait danser ? Une fois que le son aurait atteint un niveau correct, je veux dire.

- Tu appelles « danse » les mouvements que font ces gens ? demanda Kurt en indiquant la foule. Parce que cela n'a rien d'esthétique.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'aller t'agiter avec eux ? fit Blaine, qui sentait son sourire couler sur ses lèvres comme la pluie sur une vitre.

- Il est hors de question que je transpire dans cette veste de chez Dior, que j'ai fait venir de France, et il est inenvisageable que ces… individus se collent à moi .

Le ton de Kurt était aussi glacial que le vent qui soufflait dans les rues de New York et frappa Blaine avec le même puissance. Le châtain se montrait aussi hautain que lors de leur rencontre au magasin, et la colère envahissait de nouveau l'esprit du vendeur. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques minutes et Kurt n'avait pas fait un seul effort pour se montrer amical, ou même poli et il semblait que chacune de ses paroles étaient envoyée de sorte à blesser sa cible. La poupée de porcelaine se comportait comme un seigneur en visite parmi ses serfs, n'osant quitter l'assise rassurante de son cheval de peur que la boue ne salisse ses précieuses chausses. Mais il semblait ignorer que Blaine le paysan et ses comparses n'étaient pas aussi barbares que ce que ses précepteurs lui avaient enseigné. Le jeune homme avait visiblement commis une erreur en poussant le seigneur à passer le pont-levis de son château.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de prolonger la soirée plus longtemps, lâcha froidement Blaine. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. J'ai eu tord de t'inviter à venir ici, je suis désolé.

Les mots avaient franchis seuls la barrière de ses lèvres, sonnant sèchement, mais Blaine ne les regretta pas. Les paroles de l'étudiant venaient se briser contre sa raison et chaque impact lui était douloureux. Kurt semblait instinctivement savoir où viser pour détruire lentement le vendeur, lui rappelant sa condition misérable et son appartenance ancienne aux chasseurs qui peuplaient ce bar. Blaine n'avait aucune raison valable de s'attarder au _Way To Hell,_ en compagnie du garçon et, même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Alors, le jeune homme posa son verre sur le comptoir, attrapa sa veste et son écharpe, qui gisaient sur le tabouret qu'il avait occupé précédemment, et s'enfonça dans la masse de corps agités, sans même adresser un dernier regard à Kurt car il était certain que ses yeux bleus l'auraient ramené sur ses pas.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" : **_Ken (Kenneth B.) Anderson_ (1909 - 1993) était un animateur, scénariste et directeur artistique des studios Disney. Il travailla sur de nombreux films durant une carrière de 44 années chez Disney. Animateur : Le Livre de la Jungle & Peter et Elliott le dragon Directeur artistique : Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, Pinocchio & Merlin l'enchanteur. Et encore beaucoup d'autre choses merveilleux dessins animés.

Le _Hummel_ (bourdon en allemand) était un canon automoteur basé sur une combinaison des deux chars PzKpfw III et IV, et armé d'un canon de 15-cm FH 18/1, pouvant tirer des projectiles de 43,5 kg à une distance de 13 325 mètres (vous n'avez rien compris ? Moi non plus). Il fut utilisé par la Wehrmacht au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale de la fin 1942 jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Les cotckails sont de véritables boissons, mais "l'alcool doit être consommée avec moderation". L'amour, en revanche, non.


	11. Behind blue eyes

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Dans l'espace silencieux et exigu, seulement éclairé par un néon spasmodique, où les employés rangeaient leurs affaires personnelles, le jeune homme nouait son épaisse écharpe de laine grise autour de son cou, en l'arrangeant de manière à n'offrir aucun centimètre de sa peau à la morsure du vent qui soufflait dans les rues. Puis, il entreprit de retirer son trench de l'un des cintres en fer et l'enfila, avant de serrer étroitement la ceinture autour de sa taille, en laissant négligemment tomber les deux extrémités. Un bonnet également gris, cadeau de Quinn lors du précédent Noël, vint couvrir les boucles brunes indisciplinées de Blaine. Dehors, d'énormes nuages noirs étendaient paresseusement leur masse cotonneuse sur la ville, et le gouvernement avait annoncé, le matin même, qu'il allait mettre en place des infrastructures pour héberger les mendiants. Si les températures continuaient de descendre, les seuls survivants seraient les pingouins du zoo de Central Park, que Blaine enviait sérieusement depuis que la barre de mercurochrome du thermomètre avait basculé sous le zéro.

Blaine saisit son sac en bandoulière, qui gisait sur le carrelage jaunâtre, et chercha son portable. Le petit objet était pris entre le journal gratuit, distribué à la sortie du métro, et ce qui avait dû être une boite de gâteaux secs au chocolat, qui le fit grimacer lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent les miettes collantes qui s'en échappaient. Une barre lui indiquait qu'il avait reçu un message de Mercedes et Blaine l'ouvrit, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui proposait de venir chez elle pour la soirée, afin qu'ils partagent un dîner dans lequel aucune substance étrange ne se serrait glissée. Le vendeur répondit qu'il arriverait dans deux heures, car voulait commencer à parcourir les magasins en vue de trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait pour chacun de ses amis. Puis, une seconde notification apparut sur son écran, lui indiquant de nombreux appels manqués de Kurt, dont le dernier remontait seulement à quelques minutes, et l'index de Blaine pianota furieusement sur la touche afin de l'effacer.

Le jeune homme éteignit son portable, en songeant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Kurt ou de tout ce qui pourrait évoquer le garçon, comme Parsons. La veille, après son départ précipité du _Way to Hell_, il n'avait pu extraire l'image du châtain de ses pensées et s'était retourné sur son matelas durant plus d'une heure, grommelant des mots isolés. Pendant ces longues minutes, et malgré lui, il avait tenté de justifier la moquerie dans la voix de Kurt, son attitude hautaine et son comportement glacial qui demeuraient inexpliqués. Mais ne lui trouvant aucune excuse, au environ d'une heure du matin, las, il s'était installé devant une rediffusion du dernier match des _Giants_, enroulé dans une chaude couverture, et s'était enfin assoupi, bercé par les commentaires rapides du présentateurs présentant les actions qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Ce qui lui avait valu, le matin même, d'avoir les plis du tissu imprimés sur sa peau mal rasée, faisant ressembler sa joue à un planisphère du relief sous-marin.

Le vendeur poussa la porte de la petite pièce et traversa l'espace de vente, désormais vide de tout clients, dans lequel Brittany achevait de placer des jeans sur une étagère, juchée sur un marchepied d'une horrible couleur indéfinie. La jeune femme interrompit sa tâche, pour souffler un baiser à Blaine, qui fit semblant de l'attraper. Son amie éclata de rire et le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de la main, tandis que son cœur se serrait. Il n'appréciait guère l'idée de laisser Brittany seule dans le magasin silencieux, et il avait grandement insisté pour la remplacer, mais elle avait tenu à fermer l'endroit pour « chercher tranquillement un cadeau de Noël pour Lord Tubbington », son chat avec qui elle entretenait de mystérieux rapports. En ce moment, elle prétendait qu'il était un vampire car il demandait toujours à sortir durant la nuit et ne rentrait qu'au matin, en se léchant les babines. Blaine n'était guère convaincu par cette théorie, mais Quinn, Puck et lui se gardaient bien de contredire leur amie lorsqu'il s'agissait de son animal.

Blaine franchit la porte vitrée de la boutique et, aussitôt, le vent vint balayer ses joues, les colorant d'une délicate teinte rouge. Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis qu'il enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son trench afin de les protéger. Le premier magasin, dans lequel il espérait trouver de nouveaux gants de boxe pour Noah, ne se trouvait qu'à un kilomètre, et il avait hâte de pouvoir se réfugier dans son atmosphère chauffée. Cependant le froid semblait allonger la distance et donnait à Blaine l'impression de devoir traverser la banquise avant d'atteindre son but. L'obscurité n'était pas encore totalement tombée sur la ville et le jeune homme pouvait encore distinguer les traits des silhouettes qui le frôlaient, grognant parce qu'il se tenait au milieu du trottoir sans avancer. Le vendeur se mit alors en mouvement, luttant contre son envie de courir afin de trouver plus vite la chaleur de _G & S Sporting Goods_**.**

Et soudain, il se figea et ne retint qu'à grand peine une exclamation de surprise. Quelques mètres devant lui, une fine créature grelottait dans un gros pull bleu, aux motifs montagnards. Il reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette, bien qu'elle ne lui fit pas entièrement face, car il l'avait dessiné mentalement durant toute sa soirée, afin de mieux l'effacer. Il ne pouvait se tromper sur les fines jambes moulées dans un jean outrageusement étroit, la taille haute et élancée, et le port de tête parfaitement droit. La lueur incandescente d'une cigarette, coincée entre ses doigts, trouait la semi-pénombre. Le jeune homme était immobile, et l'une de ses chaussures vernis frappait le bitume avec régularité, dans un rythme rapide. Le cœur de Blaine s'engagea dans un folle cavalcade tandis que mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, tellement nombreuses qu'elles en formaient un amas indistinct.

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui même et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, tentant de réguler sa respiration par de profondes expirations. Une grosse dame lâcha un juron lorsqu'il lui enfonça son coude dans la poitrine, dans sa précipitation. _Ne te retourne pas._

- Blaine !

La voix cristalline s'était élevée dans les airs et l'estomac du vendeur se tordit brutalement, produisant en lui la même sensation que lorsque le gant d'un de ces coéquipiers du club de boxe le percutait au creux du ventre. Dans sa poche, ses points se contractèrent si fort qu'il parvenait à sentir ses pulsions sanguines. _Ne te retourne pas._

- S'il te plait !

Il entendit des pas précipités, dans son dos, puis quelque chose de doux et chaud s'enroula autour de son poignet et l'attira avec force, ne laissant au jeune homme d'autres solutions que de se retourner. Kurt se tenait devant lui, droit et silencieux, enveloppant Blaine de ses yeux bleus turquoise. Les bruits de la circulation et les insultes des passants qui les heurtaient provenaient aux oreilles du jeune homme comme étouffés par du coton. Seul le souffle du garçon, altéré par sa courte course et qui formait un nuage de vapeur dans l'air froid, parvenait clairement jusqu'à ses tympans. La délicate bouche entre-ouverte de Kurt parut soudain dangereusement près de la sienne et la vision fugitive de ses dents capturant la lèvre inférieure de l'étudiant éclata dans son esprit, lui procurant un délicieux frisson électrique. Blaine pouvait deviner chacune des taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient la peau pâle de la poupée de porcelaine et il sentit monter en lui l'irrésistible envie de passer un doigt sur elles afin de les relier dans un mystérieux tracé. Alors, pour ne pas y céder, il ancra son regard dans celui du châtain et crut voir une ombre brouiller les iris bleutées, le temps d'un battement de cils.

- Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour avoir été odieux hier, souffla Kurt . Je ne suis pas un petit bourgeois prétentieux, je peux te le promettre sans te mentir.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible. La colère tendit chacun de ses muscles, tandis que les mots se formaient violemment sur sa langue et les lèvres de Blaine se pincèrent, formant une barrière hermétique aux flèches empoisonnées qu'il ne désirait pas envoyer à Kurt. Il savait que les mots pouvaient détruire bien plus efficacement que les coups pour en avoir fait l'amère expérience lorsque Felix et lui avaient cessé de se cacher. Les allusions de Tom Anderson ou de Cooper lui avaient faites beaucoup plus mal que les coups des joueurs de l'équipe de football américain. Les blessures physiques disparaissent toujours, laissant parfois quelques cicatrices qu'il était aisé de masquer par toutes sortes d'artifices. Mais les insultes pouvaient se répéter à l'infini dans l'esprit, et entailler un peu plus, à chaque ricochet contre l'âme. Ils étaient la pire des armes, celle contre laquelle on ne pouvait se prémunir et cela étonnait toujours Blaine de voir comment un concept pouvait causer autant de ravages chez une personne.

Pourquoi le châtain insistait-il, alors que la soirée de la veille leur avait clairement démontrée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ? Croyait-il réellement qu'une phrase prononcée d'une voix hésitante serait un argument suffisant pour justifier sa conduite ? Blaine ne comprenait pas les raisons de sa présence, mais Kurt était certainement en train de resserrer autour de lui les mailles collantes d'une obscure toile. Peut être avait-il besoin du jeune homme pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait obtenir seul ? Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait attendu, dans la piquante brûlure du vent de décembre, que le vendeur quitte son travail. Et c'était également une raison plausible au fait qu'il avait répondu à l'invitation de Kurt. Mais Blaine ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège comme un insecte, et si le garçon avait cru pouvoir facilement enserrer sa proie dans sa griffe, il devait s'apprêter à être déçu.

- Donne moi une dernière chance, Blaine.

Son prénom sonna dans la bouche de Kurt comme une caresse, et le jeune homme sentit aussitôt le rythme de ses pulsions cardiaques s'apaiser et une sensation de quiétude se répandit dans son corps. C'était comparable à la béatitude qui le submergeait lorsque, à la fin d'une rude journée, il se laissait tomber sur son canapé et buvait un chocolat chaud avec beaucoup plus de poudre de cacao que nécessaire, comme il l'aimait. Ou bien, quand il sentait la fraîcheur bienfaisante de l'eau chasser les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa peau, après un cours de boxe. Ou encore, comme franchir la porte de sa maison en rentrant d'un long voyage éprouvant. Les yeux de Kurt semblaient l'implorer silencieusement et ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression sur le poignet de Blaine, comme s'il le laissait libre de partir. Le jeune homme sut alors qu'il ne réussirait pas à refuser ce que lui demandait l'étudiant. Il risquait d'en souffrir, mais il acceptait sans conditions que la châtain le conduise dans la direction vers laquelle il souhait se diriger. Pourvu que ces magnifiques yeux ne quittent jamais les siens.

- D'accord.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kurt, et l'estomac de Blaine se contracta doucement, tandis qu'il sentait les coins de sa propre bouche se relever.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose de prévu, maintenant ? balbutia l'étudiant, avant de morde sa lèvre inférieure.

Blaine songea immédiatement à Mercedes, qui devait certainement s'agiter dans sa cuisine afin de lui préparer un repas chaud. Il détestait se décommander au dernier instant, surtout quand il s'agissait de retrouver l'un de ses amis, grade auquel la jeune femme avait accédé avec une simplicité déconcertante. De plus, ne la connaissant pas depuis longtemps, il avait l'inquiétude qu'elle n'excuse pas sa conduite et refuse de le revoir. Mais il n'osait décliner la proposition de Kurt, de peur de voir son sourire fondre, éteignant avec lui les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel nocturne. Il achèterait un si beau cadeau de Noël à Mercedes qu'elle ne pourrait que lui pardonner son absence, et si elle ne voulait pas le recevoir de ses mains, alors il lui ferait livrer par le facteur avec une longue lettre d'explications. Il la préviendrait discrètement par message, dès que le châtain lui tournerait le dos ou s'éclipserait car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il lise par dessus son épaule et découvre que le vendeur lui avait menti.

- Non, pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Blaine tandis qu'un nuage de vapeur sortant de sa bouche s'élevait en volutes dans l'air.

Alors le jeune homme sentit les doigts de Kurt glisser le long de son poignet puis s'entremêler avec les siens, faisant naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Paradoxalement, Blaine sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir ses joues, et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire qui ne demandait qu'à franchir la barrière de ses cordes vocales. Dieu, il ressentait de nouveau les mêmes effets que lorsqu'il avait trop bu, mais cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'aucune once d'alcool ne se trouvait dans ses veines. Se pouvait-il que Kurt soit la source de toutes ses émotions qui se heurtaient en lui et qu'il semblait ne pouvoir contrôler ? Ou désirait-il tellement tomber amoureux de nouveau qu'il amplifiait lui-même, inconsciemment, ses sentiments pour Kurt, ou encore pour Sebastian ? S'il revoyait le diable, il tacherait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait et pourrait ainsi éliminer ou valider l'hypothèse selon laquelle seul le châtain bouleversait son esprit. _Du calme Blaine Anderson, ton cerveau bourré d'hormones te joue certainement des tours._

Le regard du vendeur, qui avait dévié sur leurs deux mains liées, trouva de nouveau celui de l'étudiant, qui se mordillait toujours délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Les sourcils de la poupée de porcelaine se froncèrent et il esquissa un mouvement pour s'écarter du jeune homme, pensant visiblement que celui-ci allait rompre le contact, offusqué par son geste. Mais Blaine lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et exerça une douce pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Kurt, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Alors le châtain cessa enfin de torturer sa lèvre et un timide sourire se dessina sur son visage, donnant au vendeur l'envie d'embrasser les deux adorables fossettes qui se formèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait incroyablement vivant, avec la peau de la paume de Kurt contre la sienne et, quand celui-ci l'entraîna à travers la foule des passants qui se dirigeaient vers leur destin, quelques secondes plus tard, il songea que depuis que Felix l'avait quitté, aucun homme n'avait eu un geste tendre à son égard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit chapitre tout doux, pour vous. Il pourrait être la conclusion de ma fiction, sauf que je ne compte pas vous donner cette satisfaction maintenant ! Et merci de me lire & de laisser vos reviews.


	12. The christmas song

**Note de l'auteur :**Je vous demande d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour la mise à jour d'hier. Suite à un petit incident technique, j'ai supprimé les neuf premiers chapitres & ai dû les remettre en ligne ensuite. D'où le fait que mes lecteurs ont certainement cru qu'un nouveau chapitre était en ligne. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est VRAIMENT un nouveau morceau de **Le Temps des Camélias.**

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias.**

La main de Kurt serrait celle de Blaine tandis que les deux jeunes hommes slalomaient entre les touristes qui s'extasiaient devant les immenses immeubles, dont les fenêtres illuminées révélaient la vie de leurs occupants. Le vendeur se laissait guider en silence par l'étudiant, dont la manie de traverser les routes hors des passages piétons et en dépit des feux, alors que des dizaines de taxis jaunes effectuaient de dangereuses manœuvres pour faire parvenir plus rapidement leurs clients à destination, s'avérait être purement suicidaire. Les voitures laissaient alors entendre leur klaxon, tel un cri furieux se mêlant aux centaines d'autres bruits résonnant dans l'Upper East Side nocturne. Côtoyant les enseignes lumineuses, des boules multicolores et des guirlandes lumineuses habillaient la plupart des magasins, tandis que des hauts-parleurs crachaient une version moderne de _Let it snow_, comme pour rappeler à chaque passant que Noël était à sa porte. Seule la neige manquait à la carte postale qui s'étalaient devant Blaine, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux.

Quelqu'un le poussa violemment et Blaine pressa fortement ses doigts contre les phalanges de l'étudiant, dont la bouche laissa échapper une petite exclamation de douleur. Il s'accrochait au jeune homme comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, et était effrayé à l'idée de ce qui se produirait s'il le lâchait par inadvertance. Kurt disparaîtrait probablement dans la foule grouillante des piétons et alors, le vendeur ne parviendrait plus à le retrouver. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit précis où ils se trouvaient désormais, et cela lui prendrait certainement de longues minutes avant de retrouver la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il se contentait de suivre l'étudiant, se fichant éperdument de savoir vers quel quartier ils se dirigeaient. Ses pas lui semblaient aériens et les multiples lumières émanant du paysage urbain explosaient sur ses rétines, tels de petits soleils. Les gifles que lui assenait l'air glacé lui tournait la tête, et il serrait encore plus fort la main de Kurt contre la sienne.

Le jeune homme admirait la façon dont l'étudiant fendait la foule d'un pas déterminé, sans prêter attention aux injures qui fusaient dans leurs dos, lorsqu'ils bousculaient quelqu'un pour ne pas devoir détacher leurs doigts. Le châtain semblait n'avoir aucune hésitation quand à la direction vers laquelle il s'orientait, et tournait parfois si vivement que Blaine devait piler pour le suivre. Ses chaussures claquaient sèchement sur le bitume, créant un rythme régulier qui rassurait le jeune homme, lui donnant un repère dans l'univers bruyant et bondé de l'Upper East Side qui tournoyait dans son esprit. Quelquefois, lorsqu'il avait envie de s'arrêter afin de reprendre son souffle et ralentissait, Kurt se tournait vers lui et lui adressait un sourire, déclenchant chez Blaine une violente envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui. Ces envies de tendresse, dépourvues de toute pulsion sexuelle, étaient nouvelles pour le jeune homme qui ne connaissait depuis six ans que les étreintes et les baisers sauvages. Et cela lui faisait peur.

L'odeur puissante des sapins parvint soudain aux narines de Blaine et le bruit de la respiration de la ville qui ne dort jamais se fit lointain. Surpris par le silence, le jeune homme leva les yeux pour découvrir que des arbres étendaient, à présent, leurs branches nus dans le ciel étoilé, et que d'épais bosquets de végétations sans feuilles masquait l'éclairage artificiel de la ville. Les graviers crissaient sous les semelles de ses chaussures et le souffle du vent agitait les corolles closes et colorées de petites fleurs hivernales qui poussaient à la bordure du chemin désert sur lequel les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient engagés. Blaine aurait voulu s'arrêter un instant, afin de profiter du calme qui régnait autour de lui et de respirer une profonde bouffée d'air où flottait une odeur indescriptible, qui lui rappelait la campagne d'Old Town. Mais Kurt tirait sur sa main avec force, marchant désormais si vite que le vendeur avait de grandes difficultés à le suivre sans trébucher. Au moins, ils ne couraient plus le risque d'être renversé par une voiture, songea Blaine avec un ricanement intérieur.

L'étudiant se figea subitement devant un long banc de bois abîmé, qui dominait une étendue de pelouse givrée semblant plonger dans le _Pond_, dont la vaste étendue d'eau reflétait la lune argentée. Blaine connaissait cette grande mare, située au sud-est de Central Park, pour être venue s'y promener régulièrement en compagnie de ses amis. C'était un endroit relativement calme car se trouvant sous le niveau de la mer, ce qui permettait d'atténuer les différents bruits de la ville, et de générer une atmosphère paisible en plein cœur de New York. Au loin, les ombres des gigantesques grattes-ciels perçaient le ciel aux étoiles scintillantes et s'élevaient au-dessus de la cime des arbres en habit d'hiver, mêlant l'artificiel et la naturel dans un spectacle qui enchantait les yeux du vendeur. Cet écrin de verdure était l'un des trésors cachés de la ville debout, de ceux dont la plupart des habitants ignorait l'existence et qu'ils découvraient par hasard, au détour d'une promenade. Comme _Staten Island Boat Graveyard_ ou _Pomander Walk_.

Doucement, Kurt dégagea ses doigts de ceux de Blaine, et ce dernier prit soudain conscience de l'air glacial qui courait sur la peau apparente de son visage et de ses mains. Un long frisson le fit frémir comme une feuille sous le vent, et il resserra son écharpe autour de son gorge, en adressant un timide sourire au châtain, qui s'était assis sur le banc, ses jambes étroitement croisées emprisonnant ses mains. Le vendeur prit place à sa droite, n'osant se blottir contre son flan pour le protéger du froid, comme son esprit lui suggérait. Les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, Blaine tentant de ne prêter attention à l'odeur de savon qui émanait de l'étudiant et qui lui donnait désespérément envie d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Le vendeur n'osait s'exprimer car l'idée de dire quelque chose de stupide, qui ferait fuir Kurt, l'effrayait. Cependant, il sentait que le silence commençait à s'épaissir et devenait gênant. Alors dans un murmure, les mots passèrent le portail de ses lèvres :

- Parle moi de toi, Kurt.

Le sourcil du châtain se souleva légèrement, mais il ne protesta pas, et sa voix claire s'éleva dans le silence de Central Park :

- Je suis né à San Francisco, en Californie, et…

Sa mère était morte lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, à la naissance du printemps, laissant un mari et un petit garçon étroitement enlacés sur leur canapé, les yeux rougis. Et puis les saisons s'étaient écoulées, et le souvenir d'Elizabeth Hummel s'était fait moins douloureux : elle était devenue une petite boule de lumière flottant en permanence dans la poitrine de Kurt. Son père travaillait toute la journée à son garage, afin qu'ils ne manquent de rien tandis que le châtain développait une passion pour les poupées, surtout pour leurs vêtements, et que les garçons de son école refusaient de jouer avec lui. A neuf ans, il refusait de s'habiller dans les grandes enseignes, faisait de délicieux gâteaux et passait de longues minutes à se préparer dans la salle de bain. Burt Hummel le regardait parfois en soupirant tristement et Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes.

A douze ans, il s'était précipité dans le garage et dans les bras de Burt, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Son meilleur ami ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole parce que d'autres garçons lui avaient dit que Kurt était « _un sale PD_ ». Son père était devenu livide et l'outil qu'il tenait dans sa main était tombé sur le sol dans un bruit aigu. « _Ne les écoute pas, mon grand. Je suis là et je te protégerai, parce que je t'aime _» avait chuchoté Burt tandis que Kurt enfouissait son visage dans son large T-shirt. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition d'Elizabeth que le garagiste disait à son fils qu'il l'aimait. Puis, les insultes s'étaient estompées lors de son entrée au lycée de Lick Wilmerding et il avait eu son premier petit ami. Burt les avaient découverts s'embrassant dans la cuisine en rentrant plus tôt du garage et le soir, il confiait à son fils qu'il se fichait du sexe de la personne avec qui il fonderait une famille car seul son bonheur lui importait. A cette seconde, Burt Hummel était devenu le héros de Kurt.

Puis, la veille voiture européenne de l'actrice Ellen Page était venue s'échouer chez « Hummel & Co », alors que l'actrice partait en voyage avec sa famille. Prise d'une toux maladive, l'automobile n'avait jamais voulu quitter le parking du centre commercial dans laquelle la jeune femme et ses parents avaient fait un arrêt afin d'acheter des chips. Un passant, devant leur désarroi, leur avait conseillé d'aller voir son ami de longue date, Burt Hummel. L'efficacité de l'homme avait enchanté les Page et ils lui avaient fait de la publicité à Hollywood. Les grosses berlines noirs et les limousines aux vitres teintées avaient, lentement, envahies le petit garage, qui ne tarda pas à s'agrandir, et l'argent afflua. Ainsi, Kurt avait pu s'inscrire dans l'école de mode la plus prestigieuse de New York où il achevait, à présent, sa dernière année avec l'assurance de trouver un emploi dans la semaine qui suivrait sa sortie.

- … et, il y a quelques semaines, mon père s'est remarié avec Carole. Elle est adorable et je suis rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur lui pendant que je suis ici, mais le problème, c'est Finn, mon _idiot_ de demi-frère croisé avec un babouin. Il est juste… Juste…

Kurt s'interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas quel adjectif décrirait Finn à la perfection, et son regard, qui n'avait pas dévié de l'horizon durant son long récit, se posa sur Blaine. Le vendeur dû se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite du châtain, que la seule pensée de son demi-frère semblait désoler. Puis, une goutte d'eau atterrit sur la main du jeune homme, qui leva les yeux et constata qu'un immense nuage d'encre avait couvert les étoiles durant qu'il écoutait l'étudiant, tentant de ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de son histoire. De plus, la force du vent s'était intensifiée et chassait de son front les petites boucles qui s'étaient échappées de son bonnet et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de replacer sous le tissu. Les signes indiquaient clairement qu'il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir mais Blaine ne fit aucune remarque, ne voulant pas avancer l'instant où il devrait quitter Kurt. Parce qu'aucun homme ne l'attendait chez lui en lui cuisinant un plat au fumet délicieux qu'ils pourraient partager avant de se blottir contre l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.

- Juste Finn ? suggéra Blaine avec un sourire.

- Oui, soupira Kurt avant de tendre sa main au dessus de sa tête, la paume tendue vers le ciel sombre et une moue barrant son visage. Il pleut ?

- Ouai, mais ça ne durera pas, tenta Blaine qui sentait les gouttes tomber de plus en plus régulièrement sur son pantalon et le traverser.

- Ma coiffure va être complètement ruinée. Et tu n'as pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour la mettre en place ce matin !

- Je peux te prêter mon bonnet si tu veux…

- Et aplatir mes cheveux ? s'écria Kurt en se dressant sur ses jambes, ce qui fit sursauter Blaine. Je préfère aller me jeter dans le lac ! Je rentre.

- Mais…

La pluie s'abattit soudainement, interrompant Blaine qui eut le stupide réflexe de tenter de se protéger avec sa main. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes, son pantalon collant à sa peau, et chercha des yeux un endroit où ils pourraient s'abriter. Mais aucun lieux ne pouvait leur offrir une protection contre les larmes du ciel, et Blaine soupira en songeant que l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Kurt, dans un abri de fortune et pour un temps indéterminé, ne lui aurait pas déplu. Il se retourna et vit, à ses côtés, l'étudiant esquisser une sorte de danse dans une vaine tentative pour éviter les gouttes d'eau et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire, ce qui lui valut d'être fusillé du regard par le châtain. Celui-ci cessa de s'agiter et se figea, le menton droit et les lèvres pincées.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! s'énerva Kurt. Et puis, viens, cette foutue pluie va nous rendre malades, ou pire, abîmer mes vêtements.

- Et où compte-tu te cacher pour y échapper ? répondit Blaine, en tentant de ravaler son rire. Sous le banc ?

- Très spirituel, Blaine Anderson, renchérit l'étudiant en levant les yeux aux ciels. Chez moi. On rentre.

- Oh…

La bouche de Blaine forma un rond parfait et une puissante chaleur réchauffa ses joues. La façon dont Kurt venait de lui enjoindre de regagner son appartement lui semblait tellement naturelle, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà et que cela était quelque chose de quotidien. Et une main invisible serra son cœur doucement, tandis qu'il songeait qu'il ne serait pas forcé de retourner dans la solitude de son appartement vide et silencieux. Il inspira profondément, repoussant les images de ce qui pourrait se passer entre lui et le garçon dans quelques minutes, et tous deux se mirent à courir sous la pluie, Blaine tentant de ne pas laisser le dos de Kurt s'éloigner de son champs de vision lorsqu'ils fendirent la foule, abritée sous des parapluies qui formaient une carapace multicolore au dessus du bitume des trottoirs de New York. Et, tandis qu'il posait le pied dans une énième flaque d'eau, sa voix rejoignit discrètement celle de Mariah Carey sur « All I want for Christmas is you » que diffusaient les hauts-parleurs.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" (que personne ne doit lire mais qui m'amuse) : **S_taten Island Boat Graveyard_ est un cimetière de bateaux localisé à Rossville, sur Staten Island. Si l'un de vous est vraiment curieux, il peut regarder sur "Google Map" en rentrant "Rossvills, Staten Island" puis en se dirigeant vers le littoral. Quant à _Pomander Walk, _c'est un ensemble de maisons anglaises en plein New York. Google map puis "W 95th St & Pomander Walk, New York, 10025, États-Unis" ou simplement "Pomander Walk" dans Google Image. Personellement, je trouve que la seconde solution est la meilleure.

Ellen Page est l'actrice des films "Juno", "Bliss" & est présente dans "Inception". Ne torturez pas vos esprits pour répondre à la question "Pourquoi elle ?". La réponse est simple : parce que j'apprécie grandement cette actrice. Et l'ancien lycée de Kurt existe réellement, à San Francisco. Je pars du principe que vous savez qui est Mariah Carey & où est Central Park, mais si l'un de vous avait passé les dix dernières années dans un trou au milieu du Sahara, je peux développer.

Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, auquel je peux désormais annoncer que **Le Temps des Camélias** aura une Séquelle.


	13. Good morning beautiful

**Le Temps des Camélias.**

Après avoir couru à en perdre haleine dans quelques rues de New York, Kurt et Blaine atteignirent un immense building, qui dominait les centres commerciaux et les petits immeubles ayant poussés à ses pieds. Kurt composa un code compliqué sur le cadran qui gardait l'imposante porte vitrée, tandis que Blaine tentait de s'abriter des nombreuses larmes du ciel dans son encoignure. Puis, tous deux se précipitèrent dans le hall aux murs ivoires, soupirant ensembles de soulagement lorsque la douce chaleur qui y régnait les atteignit, et Blaine laissa échapper une exclamation devant le luxe de l'endroit. Le châtain se dirigea vers un ascenseur, appuyant sèchement sur le bouton d'appel et les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent aussitôt, extirpant le vendeur de son émerveillement. Puis, la cabine s'envola vers le quarantième et dernier étage, entraînant en son ventre les deux jeunes hommes silencieux et n'osant regarder ailleurs que leurs pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt introduisait sa clef dans la serrure et poussait une porte, révélant un vaste appartement aux murs couverts de petites briques rouges. Blaine ne pu empêcher une onde de jalousie de traverser son cœur à cette vision : c'était ce genre de lieu qu'il désirait habiter, depuis toujours. Un grand espace avec d'immenses baies vitrées surplombant la ville debout, et dont la vue donnait sur les toits de New York et transformait les phares des automobiles en lumières mouvantes et fugitives. Devant lui, Kurt posa délicatement son sac sur le parquet et ôté ses chaussures vernies, tandis que Blaine refermait la porte et réalisait que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la cause était sa peur que Kurt ne décide soudain qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'amenant chez lui et qu'il ne lui dise de partir, ou bien le fait que ses vêtements soient si humides qu'il avait la sensation d'être plongé dans une mare.

- Tu veux un café ? lui demanda Kurt, qui se mordait de nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

- S'il te plait.

Blaine regarda Kurt s'éloigner de lui, une pointe de déception traversant son estomac. Mais il n'osa pas franchir les limites du tapis noir de l'entrée, inquiet à l'idée de répandre de l'eau sur le sol parqueté et de s'attirer les foudres de l'étudiant, dont la propreté semblait être l'une des principales préoccupations. En effet, contrairement à l'appartement qu'occupait Blaine, celui de Kurt était rangé à la perfection et aucune poussière n'était visible. Le jeune homme semblait vivre dans un appartement que le vendeur apercevait parfois sur les feuilles de papier glacé des magasines spécialisés dans la décoration d'intérieure. Les objets étaient accordés avec soin, ainsi que les matières et les couleurs. C'était un environnement agréable car décoré avec goût mais Blaine trouva cela épouvantablement impersonnel car aucune trace de vie n'était visible. Aucune tasse abandonnée sur la table, aucun pyjama ne traînant sur le dossier d'une chaise, ou chausson égaré sous un fauteuil.

- Tu… Tu veux peut être aller te changer dans la salle de bain, proposa Kurt en se retournant soudainement. Première porte à ta droite.

Blaine acquiesça, puis il se pencha afin de délasser ses chaussures et lorsqu'il se releva, Kurt avait disparu. Une fois dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, que la pluie avait rendu lourds, et après avoir ouvert quelques spacieux placards, trouva une serviette propre et moelleuse. Il se frotta vigoureusement en détaillant les nombreux flacons qui peuplaient le rebord de la longue baignoire argentée et celui du lavabo. Comment Kurt faisait-il pour comprendre tous ces noms étranges dont l'orthographe suffisait à faire grimacer Blaine ? Puis le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas demeurer enroulé dans une serviette durant toute la soirée et qu'il devait aller demander des habits à Kurt. La pièce de tissu entravant sa marche, il la laissa choir sur le sol, se sentant incroyablement vulnérable dans son seul caleçon et ce fut avec gêne qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où des bruits lui indiquaient que le châtain se trouvait.

L'étudiant patientait devant la machine à café, et Blaine ne voyait de lui que son dos. Il avait visiblement eu le temps d'échanger ses vêtements mouillés contre un T-shirt blanc, beaucoup trop large pour lui, et un bermuda noir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, comme cela avait été le cas avant qu'il ne pleuve et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de la peau pâle que sa nouvelle tenue révélait. Le corps de Kurt lui parut soudain extrêmement désirable et un flot d'images dans lesquelles il plaquait l'étudiant contre le marbre du comptoir devant lequel il se trouvait et le dénudait fébrilement submergea son esprit, provoquant un déferlement de chaleur dans son bassin. _Non, non, non, Blaine, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas maintenant._ Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en s'efforçant de penser à des choses écœurantes –comme ce reportage sur le fonctionnement d'une boucherie qu'il avait vu quelque jours plus tôt - avant de toussoter pour attirer l'attention de Kurt, qui rougit légèrement en constatant que son invité ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements.

- Quel mauvais hôte je fais ! s'écria Kurt, avec une voix légèrement trop aiguë. Je ne t'ai même pas proposé de vêtements secs ! Viens.

Blaine suivit l'étudiant dans une chambre, qui était étrangement petite en comparaison du reste des autre pièces. Sur un bureau, des feuilles de papiers couvertes de dessins multicolores gisaient et étaient presque recouvertes de nombreux feutres, crayons et échantillons de tissus. Un sourire apparut sur la visage du jeune homme à la vue de cette explosion d'objets tandis que Kurt faisait coulisser une porte de verre polie qui occupait la totalité d'un pan de mur, révélant un immense dressing qui expliquait l'étroitesse de la chambre. Jamais Blaine n'avait vu autant de vêtements, de chaussures et d'accessoires et, pourtant, il travaillait dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter et allait régulièrement chez Quinn dont la collection était non négligeable. Le châtain l'invita d'un geste de la main à le précéder et le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'étagère où se trouvaient des pantalons, se demandant s'il pouvait réellement porter les habits de Kurt, qui était plus grand et surtout, plus élancé, que lui.

Le vendeur sursauta violemment lorsque des bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille, suivit par le papillonnement de lèvres douces et chaudes sur son cou. Un gémissement incontrôlé montant des profondeurs de son être s'échappa de sa bouche. Son estomac se contracta, sa gorge se serra et il crut, un instant, que ses jambes allaient céder. Livrant une rude bataille contre son corps, Blaine dégagea les mains liées contre son torse et se retourna, faisant face à Kurt, dont la visage était rouge vermillon et qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec tant de force qu'elle prenait une délicate teinte violette. Kurt semblait effrayé par sa propre audace et se tordait les mains avec nervosité. Le jeune homme chercha les iris bleues de l'étudiant, mais celle-ci était rivées au sol. Alors, Blaine cessa de lutter contre l'envie qui le torturait depuis que l'étudiant avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens, quelques heures plus tôt, et saisit le visage du châtain entre ses mains, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aucun feu d'artifice n'éclata dans l'esprit de Blaine, aucun papillons ne volèrent dans son ventre. Tout cela n'étaient que conneries poétiques, des mots qui tentaient de saisir l'insaisissable. Ce que ressentit le jeune homme lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Kurt était complètement indescriptible. Cela rampait sous sa peau et se répandait dans ses veines comme un venin mortel, paralysant son esprit et affolant son cœur. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de parcourir le corps de Kurt de ses mains où de faire courir sa bouche sur sa peau. Cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de Blaine, qui préférait les caresses et les plaisirs de la chaire aux chastes baisers. Mais, en cette seconde, il espérait simplement que les aiguilles de l'horloges cesseraient de tourner, que le temps se figerait, comme englué dans de la mêlasse, et que ce moment s'étirerait vers l'éternité. Alors Kurt répondit à son baiser et son cerveau s'arracha de la réalité pour se laisser emporter dans les limbes de ses émotions.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, et Blaine inspira profondément pour remplir de nouveau ses poumons d'air. Sa tête tournait légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse savoir si c'était la conséquence du manque d'oxygène dans son sang ou du geste tendre qu'il venait d'échanger avec Kurt. Les joues de l'étudiant étaient toujours écarlates et le jeune homme savait que c'était également son cas car les siennes le brûlaient légèrement, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps près d'une source de chaleur.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de café pour me réchauffer, murmura Kurt.

Blaine rit doucement et il attira Kurt vers lui, pour poser de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis, il passa ses bras autour du cou du châtain et avança, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ses jambes rencontrent son matelas. L'étudiant poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, que le jeune homme étouffa d'un nouveau baiser tendre, et s'écroula sur son lit, entraînant Blaine dans sa chute. Kurt tira la couverture sur eux, et d'un geste ferme et puissant, ramena le vendeur contre lui et se blottit contre son cou. Le jeune homme pouvait percevoir la fraîcheur de la peau du châtain contre son dos, malgré le T-shirt blanc que son compagnon nocturne portait. Blaine laissa un instant ses doigts parcourir les fins os de la face dorsale de la main de Kurt avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens. Des lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque puis plus rien d'autre que la pluie qui tambourinait contre les carreaux, dehors, ne vint troubler le silence. Les guerres, les famines, les crimes et le dérèglement climatique semblaient soudain totalement abstraits à l'esprit de Blaine. La seule réalité qui comptait, à présent, était le corps de l'étudiant contre le sien.

Blaine soupira doucement, et enfouit son bras plus profondément sous l'oreiller. La lumière sale des matins d'hiver filtrait à travers ses paupières closes tandis que le bruit des voitures roulant sur la chaussée, de nombreux étages en contrebas, parvenait en un ronronnement à ses oreilles. La pluie martelait toujours les carreaux, mais Blaine avait la sensation que le soleil brillait dans la pièce où il se trouvait et gonflait son cœur de bonheur. L'un de ses pieds dépassait de l'épaisse couverture, qui sentait la lavande, et le jeune homme le ramena à l'intérieur du cocon de chaleur. Les vapeurs du sommeil se dissipaient lentement dans son esprit et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Mais le vendeur n'arrivait pas à rassembler assez de courage pour se lever et s'extraire du matelas. Ses muscles semblaient en caoutchouc et, en dépit des nombreux efforts de son cerveau, ils refusaient de se mouvoir.

Un corps reposait contre son dos, si étroitement proche de lui que le jeune homme sentait son ventre se soulever au rythme paisible de sa respiration et ses genoux appuyer contre ses cuisses. Un bras enserrait sa taille et une main était plaquée contre son torse, comme pour le retenir prisonnier du lit où il se trouvait. La peau contre la sienne faisait crépiter mille étincelles sur chaque centimètre qu'elle effleurait et c'était une sensation divinement agréable et nouvelle pour Blaine. Sentant sa jambe s'engourdir, le vendeur se déplaça délicatement vers le bord du lit, pour rétablir sa circulation. Mais le bras resserra son étreinte autour de lui et un adorable grognement ensommeillé résonnant dans son cou fit éclore un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Longtemps, il avait couru après le bonheur, celui qui touchait le cœur, l'âme et se glissait sous l'épiderme, et maintenant qu'il semblait pouvoir le saisir, il était terrorisé par l'idée qu'il se volatilise tel de la fumée dans le vent.

Normalement, Blaine aurait bondit hors du lit et se serrait enfuit comme un voleur dès son réveil, en effaçant derrière lui les traces de son passage. C'était la manière dont il avait toujours agit, après Felix, parce que demeurer auprès d'un autre homme le matin, c'était prendre le risque de rajouter une cicatrice sur ses phalanges et une fêlure à son cœur. C'était également se heurter à l'évidence que la personne qui était étendue à ses côtés le répugnait et qu'il essayait d'oublier qu'il était terriblement seul en agissant comme un adolescent. Il comblait son corps mais son âme ne l'était pas. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, et il était heureux que ce fut son jour de congé, pour ne pas avoir à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Kurt, dont le corps semblait avoir trouvé sa place naturelle contre celui de Blaine. Comme deux pièces humaines du grand puzzle de l'existence. Il avait essayé de s'accorder avec des dizaines de morceaux, avec l'espoir toujours, de trouver celui qui lui conviendrait. Et, à chaque nouvelle tentative, il avait été déçu. Mais cette fois-ci semblait différente.

Le vendeur se blottit encore plus près du jeune homme à ses côtés, comme s'il tentait de se fondre en lui, et songea qu'il désirait que tous les matins du monde soient semblables à celui-ci. Il voulait encore se réveiller avec le souffle calme de Kurt sur son cou et sa peau qui sentait le savon contre la sienne. Il s'imaginait lui préparer son petit déjeuner en sifflotant dans la cuisine, et revenir embrasser tendrement le coin de ses lèvres afin de l'extraire du sommeil. Puis, ils mangeraient ensembles des croissants, achetés par Blaine à la boulangerie française, tout en commentant les informations diffusées par la radio. Et ensuite, il regarderait l'étudiant s'asseoir à son bureau et griffonner des tenues compliquées, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ruinant sa coiffure, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre la résultat escompté. Alors il… _Tu débloques complètement, Blaine. Tu as tellement faim que tu commences à délirer._

Toutes ces émotions et ces pensées qui se bousculaient violemment en lui et sur lequel il ne pouvait poser un nom, s'entremêlant et se rejetant, formaient un amalgame vraiment étrange, qui faisait autant de bien qu'il faisait de mal. Parce que tout cela pouvait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre, comme lors de sa relation avec Felix. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve et que Blaine allait se réveiller, seul dans son lit. Ses paupières s'ouvriraient alors sur une journée nuageuse où Kurt ne l'avait jamais attendu devant sa boutique, où Mercedes ne l'avait jamais…

- Merde, Mercedes ! Elle va m'assassiner !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous pensiez que Blaine & Kurt coucheraient ensembles, parce que Blaine était en caleçon, qu'ils venaient d'échanger leur premier baiser & qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre ? Et bien non, je n'aime pas me conformer aux canons, parce que c'est tellement plus drôle de vous surprendre ! Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines avec **Le Temps des Camélias **!


	14. Eat for two

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis émue de vous annoncer que je sais maintenant comment se finira le second & dernier tome de cette histoire, & quels seront les derniers mots de ce récit. Il ne me reste plus qu'un nombre encore indéterminé, mais restreint de chapitres à rédiger. Mais toute la trame (ou presque) est déjà trouvée. Et ne soyez pas inquiets, Sebastian n'a pas entiérement disparu. Jamais.

Je vous remercie de me lire, parce que vos commentaires me touchent vraiment. Et si vous voulez me parler, le bouton MP est là pour cela : je vous répondrai certainement tardivement, mais je le ferais.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine se débattit quelques instants avec les manches de son gilet, tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur atteignait ses narines, faisant émerger des grognements mécontents de son estomac. Puis, il déposa son vêtement sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les jambes et appuya les paumes de ses mains sur son ventre, espérant que cela lui imposerait le silence. En vain. Avec un sourire, il contemplait Mercedes qui tournoyait dans sa petite cuisine en formica rouge en chantonnant, son parfum se mêlant à celui des poivrons qui rissolaient dans une poêle. Le jeune homme inspira profondément afin d'emplir ses poumons des effluves qui flottaient dans la pièce et qui lui rappelait les jours heureux de son enfance dans le Maine, lorsque Ellen cuisinait de grands repas qu'ils partageaient avec son père et Cooper, discutant joyeusement de sujets variés. La maison des Anderson était alors animée et emplie de rires. Et puis, Blaine avait fait son coming-out et les plats cuisinés s'étaient métamorphosés en surgelés et la joie en gêne.

Mercedes commença à couper finement des oignons en minuscules cubes et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son aisance à manier le couteau. Il aurait voulu lui apporter son aide, mais quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était brûlé en tentant de retirer la peau des tomates, que son amie avait préalablement ébouillantées afin de lui simplifier la tâche, et elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus toucher à rien et de rester assis. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement, puisqu'il était une véritable catastrophe culinaire et que dès qu'il essayait de préparer un plat plus compliqué que des pâtes, cela s'avérait généralement immangeable. Puck, Brittany et Quinn refusaient d'ailleurs de goûter ses préparations depuis qu'il leur avait servi un poisson contenant encore tous ses organes et cela les faisaient toujours rire, des années après. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'un si petit animal contenait autant de choses dégoûtantes ? Peut-être que Mercedes pourrait lui transmettre une partie infime de ses talents culinaires.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Blaine s'était présenté chez elle, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains et un air coupable sur le visage, après un long trajet en métro depuis sa boutique de l'Upper East Side. Il préférait s'excuser de son absence injustifiée de la veille de vive voix plutôt que de lui envoyer un message. Il trouvait cela lâche et pitoyable et il savait, par expérience, que cela n'arrangeait généralement pas la situation. Le vendeur avait donc frappé à la porte d'une petite maison à étage du quartier de Middle Village, se mordant la langue afin de calmer son appréhension, tandis que des pas résonnaient de l'autre côté de la porte. La poignée tournée, le visage souriant de sa nouvelle amie était apparu dans l'encadrement, et Blaine s'était répandu en excuses incompréhensibles. Un silence avait suivit, puis la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire et le vendeur l'avait imité, réalisant le comique de la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprenaient leurs souffles et Mercedes l'invitait à entrer chez elle.

A présent, elle s'affairait à cuisiner ce qu'elle nommait « la spéciale de Mercedes » et Blaine jouait distraitement avec les couverts, s'efforçant de ne pas aller tourner autour des diverses poêles et casseroles où se trouvaient des aliments aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il n'avait jamais su résister à de la nourriture, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait aussi bon. Si l'intelligence des hommes se mesurait à l'importance de leur estomac et non de leur capacités intellectuelles, Blaine était certain qu'il aurait été un génie. Mercedes fit glisser les poivrons frits et les oignons coupés dans une grande cocote, et y plongea une cuillère de bois qu'elle tourna énergiquement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant et imagina qu'il se trouvait dans son appartement et que ce n'était pas son amie mais son petit-ami qui lui préparait un excellent dîner. Est-ce que Kurt savait cuisiner ? Certainement, s'il en croyait la largeur de son réfrigérateur et les machines futuristes posées sur le comptoir qu'il avait aperçu chez lui. Et Sebastian ?

- Alors, Blaine, fit Mercedes joyeusement en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, sa cuillère entre les doigts. Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il y a eu de si important, hier, pour que tu oublies notre rendez-vous ?

Blaine cligna des yeux afin de gommer de son esprit l'image du diable, vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine brodé de dentelles roses, et se laissa glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le jeune homme entama le récit de sa soirée de la veille, n'omettant aucun détail, sans pour autant raconter à Mercedes qu'il avait fantasmé de faire l'amour à Kurt sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il n'était pas certain que la jeune femme soit préparée à entendre de tels propos de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait finalement si peu, et cela aurait été extrêmement dérangeant pour Blaine de devoir partager ses pensées salaces avec un autre que Noah. Et même à son ami, le vendeur ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui se passait réellement lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec un homme. Parler de ses fantasmes était une chose, raconter ses ébats sexuels en était une autre et cette dernière relevait de la sphère privée.

- Et vous vous êtes simplement endormis ? s'étonna la jeune femme à la peau d'ébène lorsque Blaine se tut.

- Ouai.

- Sans avoir…

- Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, lâcha Blaine dans un soupir. Il… Il a l'air tellement fragile. Et puis, c'est comme si mes muscles devenaient du chewing-gum quand il me touche.

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Mercedes tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses mains croisées, sous lesquelles la cuillère effectuait de minuscules mouvements de balancier.

- Et comment est-il, ce Kurt ?

- Une poupée de porcelaine à la peau banche et aux vêtements haute-couture, répondit Blaine en le dessinant dans son esprit. Et si tu voyais ses cheveux ! Ils sont toujours impeccables, on dirait qu'ils sont magiques. Comme… Comme Ken et sa coiffure qui ne change jamais, même si on le baigne où qu'on l'oublie dans l'herbe. Et… Et, il a deux grands yeux bleus qui m'emmènent loin, très loin. Au milieu d'un champs du blé qui pousse dans le Maine.

- En fait, tu essayes de me dire que tu m'as abandonné pour une poupée, fit son amie avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Mercedes, gémit Blaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive. Kurt est parti ce matin, passer le week-end chez son père, et j'ai l'impression de sentir son parfum partout. Je reste de longues minutes à regarder son prénom dans le répertoire de mon portable en me demandant si je dois l'appeler et…

- C'est parce que tu as découvert la personne avec qui tu veux danser la valse de la vie et, que maintenant qu'il ne tient plus la main et ne guide plus tes pas sur la piste, tu es perdu.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut simplement que vous vous entraîniez un peu pour apprendre à valser sur le même rythme, répondit mystérieusement la jeune femme en lissant le bout de ses longs cheveux noirs des doigts de sa main droite.

- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, répondit Blaine, doucement.

Mercedes lui adressa un espiègle clin d'œil puis se leva, avant de se diriger vers la marmite d'où émergeait désormais le bruit de bulles qui éclataient, sonnant en une merveilleuse mélodie aux oreilles du vendeur. Blaine soupira longuement et son amie saisit la salière et l'agita au-dessus du récipient, précipitant dans son antre la fine poudre blanche destinée à relever les saveurs. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il tapota son estomac, dont les cris de souffrance augmentaient en importance depuis quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas laisser Kurt envahir son esprit, parce que cela lui provoquait des pulsions douloureuses dans la poitrine, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il l'avait peut être vu pour la dernière fois. Alors, il déplaça la conversation vers un terrain qui serait moins meuble pour lui et où il ne risquerait pas de s'enliser.

- Et toi, Mercedes ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle l'ignorait réellement.

- Tu as un partenaire de danse ?

La jeune femme saisit fermement les deux anses de la marmite rouge écarlate et la porta jusqu'à la table, la fumée qui s'en dégageait flouant ses traits tel un écran de brouillard. Blaine poussa en évidence le rond de liége qui servait à poser les plats tout en évitant de brûler la nappe afin que Mercedes n'ait pas à tendre les bras et puisse se soulager rapidement du poids du repas. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et attira son assiette vers elle, et contempla Blaine en silence durant de longues secondes. Le jeune homme soutint son regard, espérant que la raison du mutisme soudain de son amie n'était pas dû à son interrogation. Inconsciemment, il retournait son couteau sur une tranche, puis l'autre, tentant de lire les émotions de Mercedes sur son visage, afin de déterminer s'il devait noyer sa question sous une autre, plus anodine.

- Je suis amoureuse du même homme depuis le lycée, commença soudain son amie, comme si elle avait reçu un signe l'autorisant à parler. Il s'appelle Sam et la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la chorale de mon église. Je te mentirais si je te disais que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ce grand garçon blond ou même que je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle je lui ais adressé la parole pour la première fois. Mais une main invisible nous a rapproché et on commencé à sortir ensembles. Et après la remise des diplômes, il est parti en Floride et moi, je suis arrivée ici. On ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter les contraintes d'une relation à distance, alors on a rompu. Je croyais que ce ne serait difficile que pendant les premières semaines, mais c'était faux. J'ai pensé à lui chaque jour pendant deux ans.

Mercedes s'interrompit, ses iris chocolat devinrent vitreuses et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Blaine n'osait réclamer la suite de l'histoire parce qu'il craignait que des larmes apparaissent aux coins des yeux de son amie. Mais la jeune femme reprit la parole avec un minuscule sourire, qui semblait pourtant plus grand que tous ceux que le vendeur avait vu sur son visage jusqu'à présent et il sut que la fin de son récit serait douce.

- Rassure toi, ce n'est pas une histoire triste. Une nuit, j'ai entendu frapper à ma porte et j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'aller ouvrir, parce que des individus étranges traînaient souvent dans mon quartier la nuit. Et puis, comme les coups ne faiblissaient pas, j'ai songé que quelqu'un de l'église avait peut être besoin de mon aide d'urgence. Alors, j'ai ouvert et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Sam, qui tenait, dans ses mains tremblantes, un énorme bouquet des fleurs du parterre de ma voisine. Cet idiot venait de parcourir plus de 1 000 miles en auto-stop parce que « Sans toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est tous les jours l'hiver en Floride ». Et maintenant, on habite ici et je sais que j'ai été idiote de croire que je pouvais vivre sans lui.

- Ca ressemble à la fin d'un film d'auteur, commenta Blaine avant que son estomac n'émette en bruit tonitruant.

Mercedes éclata de rire et poussa la louche qui reposait dans la marmite vers le jeune homme.

- Mange Blaine, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" :** Middle Village se situe dans le Queens, non loin de Bed-Stuy où Blaine vit.


	15. Ashes

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Le petit objet électronique de plastique pesait anormalement lourd dans la poche de Blaine. Chacun de ses mouvements lui rappelait la présence de son portable, contre sa cuisse, et il ne pouvait s'agenouiller sans que cela ne le gêne. Mais il n'osait s'en défaire, et le déposer au vestiaire, dans son sac, de peur de rater le message ou l'appel important qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours. Devant lui, masqué par le rideau gris d'une cabine d'essayage, un client essayait un pantalon que le vendeur venait de lui conseiller, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il s'agissait du plus cher du magasin. Il voulait vraiment que son prénom remplace celui de Quinn, que leur patron ne prenait même plus la peine d'effacer, sur le tableau du meilleur employé du mois. Simplement pour pouvoir avoir une preuve visible de l'efficacité de son travail, pour pouvoir penser qu'il réussissait dans sa voie professionnelle, même si ce n'était pas celle de ses rêves. Sa rencontre avec Kurt Hummel avait éveillé le géant de lumière assoupi en Blaine Anderson, et il avait hâte de montrer à la terre entière de quoi il était capable.

Les doigts du vendeur glissèrent dans sa poche et se refermèrent sur son portable, qu'il sortit discrètement afin de vérifier qu'aucune notification ne s'affichait sur l'écran, son rythme cardiaque accélérant. Blaine soupira en constatant qu'aucun pictogramme n'était apparu et s'assura pour la énième fois que l'objet était correctement paramétré et qu'il n'avait pas placé le numéro de Kurt dans les spams sans le vouloir. C'était idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accomplir toutes ces vérifications, dont les résultats le rassuraient et le contrariaient dans le même temps. En effet, il pouvait voir que son téléphone n'était pas devenu muet, mais aussi que Kurt ne lui avait envoyé aucunes nouvelles. Et finalement, il aurait préféré s'apercevoir que le silence du châtain n'était pas dû à sa propre volonté mais à celle de l'objet dans sa poche. Cela aurait endigué le flot de questions qui envahissaient son esprit et la sensation de solitude qui l'écrasait.

Un bruit sourd résonna entre les cloisons de la cabine d'essayage et Blaine entendit le client marmonner. L'une des jambes du pantalon qu'il entreprenait d'enfiler traînait sur le sol et le jeune homme comprit qu'il venait vraisemblable de trébucher en posant le pied sur elle tout en tentant de rentrer dans l'autre jambe. Le vendeur retint avec l'éclat de rire qui naissait sur ses cordes vocales, et son sourire glissa immédiatement lorsque son regard tomba de nouveau sur son portable, enfermé au creux de sa main. Il aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour recevoir un signe de Kurt, même insignifiant. Blaine ne demandait pas une proposition de sortie, bien que cela soit ce qu'il espérait puissamment, mais un simple « Hey » ou une autre onomatopée qui aurait suffit à combler le manque qui rongeait. Un mot qui lui prouverait que l'étudiant n'était pas mort dans le déraillement du train qui l'emmenait chez lui, comme l'esprit de Blaine l'imaginait avant de s'endormir, ou qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà jeté dans la trappe de l'oubli.

Peut être attendait-il que Blaine envoie le premier message, parce qu'il avait peur de n'avoir aucune réponse s'il se lançait d'abord. Ou peut être refusait-il de faire le premier pas, parce que cela serait avouer que le jeune homme lui manquait. Le châtain pouvait très bien être de ceux qui envisageait l'attente avant les échanges de messages comme des épreuves de force, où celui qui cédait le premier était le plus faible des deux combattants. Mais si Blaine escomptait le fait que Kurt prenne de ses nouvelles et que Kurt escomptait, de son côté, que Blaine prenne de ses nouvelles, cela pouvait devenir un cercle sans fin à l'issue malheureuse. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, avant de songer qu'il réagissait vraiment comme l'une de ses filles stupides qu'il entendait parfois discuter, lorsqu'il était au lycée ou, plus récemment, lorsqu'il s'asseyait à la terrasse d'un café afin de se rafraîchir. Puis, il enfonça son portable dans sa poche d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi se faisait-il tant de soucis pour un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois ?

Des doigts pincèrent doucement les hanches de Blaine, le tirant brusquement hors de ses tristes pensées. Il pivota machinalement sur lui même, et aperçu les longs cheveux blonds de Brittany qui disparaissaient dans l'encadre de la porte menant à la réserve. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et, durant un court instant, il hésita à la poursuivre pour lui rendre la pareille et entendre son rire enfantin résonner à ses oreilles. Mais se lancer dans un concours de chatouilles avec son amie alors qu'ils travaillaient n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il se vengerait plus tard, lors du prochain repas que partagerait le quatuor, certainement dans quelques semaines, pour Noël. Le rideau gris, qui se trouvait devant lui, coulissa en grinçant sur son support et le client apparu, étroitement emprisonné dans le pantalon noir que lui avait attribué Blaine et tirant sur le tissu comme s'il tenait absolument à tester la solidité du produit.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur ? s'enquit-il. Vous comprenez, c'est pour mon premier rendez-vous demain et j'aimerais vraiment plaire à la femme qui m'accompagnera.

Blaine analysa rapidement l'expression faciale de son client. Celui-ci souriait, timidement certes, mais il souriait, ce qui était un point absolument positif dans l'avancée du jeune homme vers le titre d'employé du mois. En effet, lors de sa rapide formation au métier, assurée par une Quinn alors plus froide qu'un iceberg car voyant en Blaine un rival, il avait appris qu'un client qui affichait une mine réjouie était souvent un client satisfait par les articles proposés et, de ce fait, prêt à les acquérir. A l'inverse, une grimace de désapprobation ainsi que le fait de se tourner devant la glace pendant de longues minutes signifiait que le choix ne convenait pas à l'acheteur. Il était ensuite nécessaire de calquer son attitude sur celle du consommateur, quel que soit son avis personnel sur la marchandise. Ainsi, il se sentait en confiance et devenait plus réceptif aux conseils des vendeurs, qui souvent poussait à l'achat. Alors, même si Blaine pensait que ce pantalon faisait ressembler l'homme devant lui à une femme enceinte, il allait devoir mentir parce que l'article avait visiblement convaincu son client.

- Il vous met vraiment en valeur, répondit Blaine d'une voix claire en affichant sur son visage un sourire de composition.

- Il ne me grossit pas, vous en êtes certain ?

- Certain, Monsieur. Cette coupe correspond parfaitement à votre morphologie.

L'homme se retourna afin de s'observer dans le miroir mural, et Blaine vit un sourire radieux fendre les lèvres de son reflet, tandis que Brittany passait de nouveau dans son dos, les bras chargés de pulls couleur corail.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais le prendre.

D'une main ferme, il referma le rideau et le jeune homme se retrouva de nouveau face à un mur de tissu anthracite. Un hurlement victorieux traversa son esprit et il chercha Quinn du regard, afin d'aller lui indiquer qu'il venait d'effectuer sa première vente de la journée alors que le magasin n'était ouvert que depuis trente minutes. En effet, il lui avait ouvertement annoncé, le matin même, qu'il comptait la détrôner et la jeune femme avait rit en lui disant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à son niveau, car Quinn Fabray se classait toujours en première place du grand concours qu'était, à ses grands yeux verts, la vie. Mais l'écho du passé de la voix tranchante de son amie résonna intérieurement dans ses tympans, lui ordonnant de ne pas s'éloigner de la cabine d'essayage, afin de guider directement le client vers la caisse en s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'aille pas reposer le vêtement. Et peut être réussirait-il à lui faire acheter quelques accessoires supplémentaires en lui vantant le fait qu'ils se marieraient divinement bien avec son nouveau pantalon.

Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra dans l'étroitesse de sa poche et Blaine laissa échapper une minuscule exclamation de surprise. _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_, songea le jeune homme alors que ses doigts, que la bouffée d'adrénaline qui l'envahissait rendait tremblants, tentaient maladroitement de se saisir de l'objet carré. Le rythme de son muscle cardiaque avoisinait à présent, très certainement, celui d'un colibri et son souffle devint difficile, comme s'il venait de parcourir une longue distance en courant. Mais, étrangement, c'était une sensation plutôt agréable, comme si le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines lui rendait enfin la conscience de son corps. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blaine et il s'assura que le client se débattait toujours avec ses habits, à l'intérieur de la fragile cabine d'essayage, avant de tourner l'écran toujours noir vers ses yeux. Il n'osait pas appuyer sur le bouton qui ferait tomber le verdict comme le couperet sifflant de la guillotine. Mais s'il tardait trop, il finirait certainement par avoir un malaise.

L'index du vendeur hésita un instant, puis Blaine ferma les yeux, appuyant fort sur ses paupières, et laissa son doigt s'abattre sur le bouton qui afficherait les notifications. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, de petites lumières dansaient devant ses iris mordorées, et il ne put lire tout de suite le prénom qui s'étirait sur l'écran de son portable. Les lettres paraissaient cependant trop nombreuses pour former le mot « Kurt », mais Blaine tenta de se persuader que sa vision était encore trouble. Cependant, le doute ne put perdurer infiniment et le jeune homme dû s'avouer que le contact de son répertoire qui se nommait « Sebastian » ne présentait aucune similitude avec celui nommé « Kurt ». Le vendeur étouffa un juron, puis soupira profondément et son estomac se contracta, créant une boule opaque dans sa trachée. L'adrénaline s'était envolée, laissant l'ombre de la colère fondre sur son corps et l'attraper entre ses serres aiguisées.

« Demain, au _Gold Bar_, bébé ? »

Dans la cabine, le client sifflotait gaiement en glissant ses baskets dans ses pieds, couvrant une paire de chaussettes grisâtres. Blaine hésitait, tournant son portable dans la paume de sa main, rendue moite par l'angoisse. N'ayant aucunes nouvelles de Kurt, il pouvait se permettre d'accepter le rendez-vous du diable brun. Si le châtain ne se manifestait jamais, le vendeur devait-il refuser éternellement toute rencontre ? Devait-il l'attendre, comme il avait attendu Felix pendant de longues années ? Non, Blaine ne voulait plus dépendre du fantôme d'aucun homme faisant écran entre le bonheur et lui. Il ne voulait plus se morfondre dans un passé idéalisé car la nostalgie était une mauvaise compagne, qui avait fait de sa vie un hiver perpétuel, l'ensevelissant sous les débris d'un amour enfuit et d'un rêve de gloire étouffé. Et puis, il n'avait pris aucun engagement envers l'étudiant : ils ne formaient pas un couple et restaient deux jeunes hommes libres de leurs aventures.

Cependant, le visage précieux de Kurt se dessina dans son esprit, le fixant de ses yeux bleus qui étaient pour Blaine deux fenêtres sur son monde intérieur. Le souvenir des émotions se répandant en lui lorsque les lèvres de l'étudiant s'étaient posées sur les siennes s'imposa, faisant naître contre sa volonté, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait lié au châtain, comme si les deux jeunes hommes avaient conclu un pacte silencieux, comme l'un de ceux que l'on passe avec les étoiles, lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés ensembles sous la couvertures, étroitement noués et il ne voulait pas le trahir. La culpabilité s'immisçait lentement dans son cerveau, et les doigts du jeune homme parcoururent les lettres « n » et « o », avant d'hésiter sur la touche qui enverrait le message. Mais pouvait-il vraiment refuser la proposition de Sebastian simplement parce que sous le regard du châtain, il se sentait aussi immense et indestructible que la Willis Tower ou parce que le simple fait de sentir le corps de Kurt contre le sien au réveil suffisait à le bouleverser ?

« Ne fais pas la vierge effarouchée, bébé. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'enseigner. »

_Oh, merde_. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Blaine à la lecture du second message du brun qui venait de faire frémir son portable. Non, il ne pouvait pas résister à la proposition du diable, dont l'expertise en matière de sexe était certaine, même si Blaine ne se souvenait plus vraiment de leur nuit précédente. De plus, ce serait pour lui une occasion de tenter de lui ôter son masque, afin de discuter avec le Sebastian de la photo, celui-qui souriait en serrant une jeune femme dans ses bras. Alors, le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pour chasser les traits de Kurt de son esprit. _Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami et il ne t'enverra certainement jamais de message parce que tu n'es pas assez bien pour son rang social, alors ne laisse pas passer Sebastian et son joli petit cul._

« Je ne demande qu'à être ton élève. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre signe le retour de Sebastian Smythe, le renard. Et j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi, parce qu'il risque d'être une figure récurrente de ma fiction pendant longtemps. Et bien entendu, je remercie mes lecteurs. Lorsque je vois que les reviews atteignent le nombre de 90, je n'ose y croire. Et en grand sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, invariablement. Et surtout : **Joyeux Halloween** !


	16. All at once

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine parce que le monde tourne trop vite autour de moi en ce moment & je suis trop perdue pour écrire. J'ai également besoin de retrouver Blaine parce qu'il m'échappe. Et pour ne rien aranger à cela, je lis la meilleure des fictions sur Kurtbastian (la meilleure de toutes les fanfictions sur n'importe quelle Pairing d'ailleurs) & je n'arrive plus à voir Kurt avec un autre que Sebastian (dontkillmeplease). Et cela me mine aussi, parce que j'ai la sensation que ce que j'écris est vraiment, vraiment minable en comparaison. Et cela l'est. Mais je vous promets que dans deux semaines, vous trouverez une "update" de **Le Temps des Camélias**. Je vous remercie d'être toujours là pour me lire, après autant de chapitres & j'espère ne jamais, jamais, vous décevoir.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine Anderson faisait de rapides cercles de sa paille rayée dans son cocktail vert pomme, créant un minuscule siphon. Le jeune homme leva, presque timidement, les yeux pour contempler de nouveau la pièce dans laquelle il était assis, sur une moelleuse banquette marron. Les cranes dorés qui composaient les murs l'intimidaient légèrement, et il avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient de résine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela impressionnant. De lourds rideaux ivoires découpaient le mur en étranges fenêtres, dans son dos, tandis que devant lui, deux immenses cadres aux sujets baroques venaient habiller les ossements. Au haut plafond concave de béton également ivoire, était accroché un lustre gigantesque aux milles pierres étincelantes. Tout, au _Gold Bar_, était disproportionné, y compris le gargantuesque rideau saupoudré de paillettes d'or et noué en son milieu, qui séparait le bar de l'espace réservé aux clients. Et Blaine n'osait pas même regarder le prix inscrit sur la note que le serveur lui avait apporté avec sa boisson.

Une musique apaisante résonnaient sur les tympans du jeune homme, qui regrettait presque le niveau sonore élevé du _Way To Hell_, car cela lui permettait de ne pas entendre les conversations qui se tenaient non loin de lui. Parce que contrairement au groupe de femmes âgées vêtues de tailleurs qui se tenaient à la table voisine, les indicateurs composites avancés de l'OCDE ne le passionnait pas. Blaine croisa ses jambes, avec l'espoir que la gigantesque bobine qui servait de table suffirait à dissimuler son jean et ses chaussures élimées. Ses vêtements de seconde main contrastaient fortement avec les costumes sombres des hommes et les jupes droites et chemisiers des femmes et il maudissait Sebastian de ne pas l'avoir informé que le _Gold Bar_ était l'un de ces lieux guindés où l'élégance était omniprésente. De plus, quelques gouttes de son chocolat chaud matinal s'étaient égarées sur son pull, le matin même et formaient à présent de douteuses petites auréoles brunes.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Blaine sentait un regard se poser sur lui et l'envelopper intensément. Assis nonchalamment sur la banquette marron qui se situait à l'opposé de la pièce, un homme aux joues rongées par une barbe brune naissante lui souriait. La position dans laquelle il se tenait et l'étincelle que le jeune homme voyait briller dans son œil était un appel à la luxure. Ce type cherchait clairement la baise et six mois auparavant, le vendeur aurait certainement cédé au charme mystérieux de l'inconnu. Mais aujourd'hui, ces yeux noisette qui glissaient sur lui et le déshabillait du regard lui procurait une sensation de malaise, comme s'il était devenu une timide collégienne. Afin de ne plus avoir à faire semblant de ne pas voir que l'homme humectait régulièrement ses lèvres de sa langue d'une manière suggestive, Blaine concentra son attention sur le passage qui permettait de pénétrer dans l'espace client, espérant que Sebastian ne tarderait pas.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, portant machinalement la main sur la poche de son pantalon dans laquelle se trouvait son téléphone. Son imagination dériva lentement, l'entraînant vers un rivage lointain, où Kurt était assis devant lui, dans le même costume semblant sortir de l'Europe du siècle précédent que l'homme inconnu et le dévisageant avec le même regard lubrique. Putain, il serait tellement sexy que Blaine ne pourrait que l'emmener par la main, de force s'il le fallait, dans les toilettes et le prendre, là, contre le mur d'une cabine. Une baise rapide et brûlante, sa main devant sa bouche empêchant les gémissements et le souffle erratique de l'étudiant de résonner avec force dans l'espace restreint tandis que son autre main effectuait des vas et viens autour du membre de Kurt et qu'il le possédait pleinement. Et des mots, des mots tendres murmurés par Blaine dans le creux de l'oreille du châtain d'une voix rauque. Ceux qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Felix mais n'avait jamais osé prononcer, parce qu'ils annulaient toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine, et ses ongles griffèrent profondément le dos de sa main, y inscrivant de longues enfilades rouges. Il se fichait du léger renflement au niveau de son entrejambe, que l'imposante table masquait et qui disparaîtrait rapidement, contrairement à l'immense vide qui le laissait parfois chancelant au milieu de son appartement. Depuis qu'il avait vu Kurt disparaître dans la foule, s'éloignant vers le train qui l'emmènerait à San Francisco, Blaine errait dans son existence comme un naufragé dans la nuit noire. Parfois, un remugle de lumineux espoir l'envahissait et alors, il voulait croire que le jeune homme lui avait certainement envoyé un message qui s'était égaré ou qu'il le faisait tout simplement languir pour renforcer son emprise sur lui. Et si Kurt ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, où pourrait-il trouver un endroit où vivre sans lui ? Parce qu'il s'était insinué dans son quotidien aussi certainement que la pluie s'infiltrant ans la terre. Il était partout, dans l'ombre de cet homme aux yeux bleus lui faisant face dans le métro, dans le sillage parfumé de cet adolescent venu au magasin, ou encore dans la perspective de Brittany glissant sa main dans la sienne, plus tôt dans la journée.

Une partie de Blaine, celle que contrôlait son esprit, haïssait le jeune homme car s'il n'ignorait pas superbement son existence, le vendeur ne se trouverait pas au _Gold Bar_, tentant misérablement de planquer ces putains de tâches sur son pull ou son jean usé. Et chacun des gestes effectués depuis leur premier baiser ne hurlerait pas son prénom avec désespoir, dans un cri primaire et incontrôlé. Cependant, l'autre partie de lui, celle qui faisait pulser son sang dans ses veines, désirait le retour de Kurt, même s'il devait encore souffrir d'une séparation par la suite, parce que le bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui valait la douleur. Et les deux émotions venaient se heurter violemment, triomphant l'une de l'autre momentanément, avant de se mélanger de nouveau, laissant la raison de Blaine pantelante et blessée.

La courbe de la silhouette qui venait de franchir le gigantesque rideau doré extirpa Blaine de ses pensées et il se redressa, lissant son pantalon de la paume de ses mains, avant de tirer sur son pull pour en enlever les plis que lui avait attribué sa position. Sebastian se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas assuré, parfaitement mis en valeur par un pull lie-de-vin aux manches remontés afin de dévoiler sa peau, superposé à un pantalon de toile beige qui était enfoncé dans deux boots noirs. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que, si le jeune homme portait ces habits, c'était uniquement dans le but de se différencier de ses comparses, engoncés dans leurs sombres complets-vestons. Il était de ces personnes qui, comme Quinn, ne vivait qu'au travers des regards admiratifs qui se posaient sur eux. Mais pour avoir parfois vu la blonde se réfugier parfois chez lui afin de pleurer sur son épaule, Blaine savait que s'ils faisaient tant d'efforts pour paraître incarner la perfection, c'était pour qu'on ne voit pas leurs défauts et leurs faiblesses.

Le diable s'approchait lentement de sa table, comme s'il souhaitait ardemment se faire désirer le plus longtemps possible, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et précis, son déhanché discret mais cependant assez exagéré pour qu'on ne puisse remarquer le roulement de son bassin, et Blaine se trouvait hypnotisé par ce corps que le jeune homme semblait si bien contrôler, dans toutes les situations. La seule vue du jeune homme brun suffisait à submerger l'esprit de Blaine d'un flot d'hormones qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Les mains du vendeur se contractèrent autour de la surface lisse de son verre et il déglutit douloureusement, en tentant d'afficher sur son visage un masque de désinvolture alors que Sebastian n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Merde Blaine, tu as vingt-cinq ans et la libido d'un adolescent. C'est juste un simple mec qui marche et toi tu bandes comme si tu venais d'ouvrir un magasine pornographique.

- Hey, sexy.

Les mains de Sebastian se placèrent sur les joues de Blaine, et il l'attira brusquement vers lui, laissant ses lèvres prendre possessions des siennes, les meurtrissant légèrement. Sa langue se glissa à la rencontre de la sienne, et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir. Instinctivement, les doigts du jeune homme coururent sur sa taille, cherchant le chemin de sa peau fraîche. Il se fichait d'être assis dans un espace publique, où les gens semblaient si guindés que la seule évocation de l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air avant le mariage suffirait certainement à leur faire pousser des exclamations aiguës. En cette seconde, il voulait simplement Sebastian et le gémissement qui émergea de la gorge du diable pour venir de briser contre sa bouche, envoya une vague de chaleur déferler dans son bassin. Cependant, Sebastian écarta soudainement son corps du sien, et s'assit sur une élégante chaise tandis que Blaine croisait les bras, en signe de protestation, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et ne prêter attention à l'homme à la barbe naissante qui les observait maintenant avec l'immense sourire du chat du Cheshire.

Le jeune homme entendit un murmure parcourir la table voisine, où les dames avaient soudainement cessé de discuter d'économie mondiale pour se pencher les unes vers les autres en chuchotant avec animation. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément tandis qu'un serveur raide, qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, apparaissait devant eux et demandait à Sebastian ce qu'il désirait commander d'un ton complètement neutre et automatique.

- Un Sex King, s'il vous plait, annonça le brun d'une voix forte en adressant un clin d'œil à Blaine, qui sentit ses joues rougir.

- On pourrait croire que l'inventeur de ce cocktail l'a nommé en ton honneur, répondit le jeune homme tandis que le serveur s'éloignait.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, bébé. Parce que si c'était le cas, tu saurais que je suis un Empereur du sexe et non un simple roi.

Blaine éclata de rire, faisant tourner toutes les têtes de ses voisines d'un même mouvement, et laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le dossier confortable de la banquette.

- Auto couronné ?

- Couronné par chacune de mes conquêtes, bébé. Comme tu le feras ce soir, quand tu seras attaché à une chaise, dans ma chambre, et que je m'occuperai de toi.

Un frisson parcourut les avants-bras de Blaine lorsque la dernière phrase de Sebastian prit sens dans son esprit et il se mordit inconsciemment et durement la lèvre inférieure, fixant momentanément les cranes muraux dorés pour calmer l'excitation qui l'envahissait. Le diable ouvrait la bouche, un sourire malicieux gravé sur son visage, lorsque le serveur revint, portant sur un plateau argenté un unique verre longiligne remplit d'un liquide de couleur ambré, qu'il déposa, ainsi que la note, devant le brun. Le jeune homme attrapa la petit bout de papier, ainsi que celui qui se trouvait devant Blaine et les lus puis extirpa quelques billets de l'un de ses poches, avant de les enfoncer dans la main du serveur, et de le congédier froidement. Le vendeur remercia Sebastian d'un geste de la tête, soulagé de n'avoir à prendre sur son salaire afin de payer sa consommation. Mais il était pleinement conscient qu'il était maintenant redevable envers le diable, et que celui-ci se servirait de cela, tôt ou tard.

Sebastian mordillait délicatement la paille qui émergeait de sa boisson, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Puis, il aspira quelques millimètres du liquide, fixant Blaine de ses iris dans lesquelles le jeune homme pouvait voir luire une petite étincelle de désir et de malice. Le vendeur pouvait clairement apercevoir la langue de son compagnon qui jouait avec le plastique de la tige tandis que sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait régulièrement. Une masse vint heurter légèrement la cheville du jeune homme, avant de remonter de quelques centimètres, en exerçant une pression certaine, puis de redescendre pour effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui donnait le tournis à Blaine. Comment un foutu pied pouvait lui donner autant de sensation ? Après deux minutes de cette torture, le vendeur sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps au passe-temps obscène de son compagnon et s'arracha avec difficulté au spectacle de ses lèvres étroitement closes autour de la paille qui, songea Blaine, avait beaucoup de chance.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille chez toi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en tentant de contrôler sa voix, étrangement rauque.

- Non. On est bien ici, bébé.

Le dernier mot du diable s'étira infiniment et le ton du jeune homme indiquait clairement que la situation l'amusait énormément. Pourquoi le faisait-il patienter ainsi ? Il chauffait Blaine aussi clairement que possible, si clairement que même l'homme aux joues rongées par sa barbe naissante ne manquait pas de le noter et de s'en délecter. Pourquoi refusait-il la proposition du vendeur alors que l'énoncé de ses messages laissait entendre qu'il voulait le revoir pour baiser ? Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de satisfaire ses besoins primaires et l'attitude de Sebastian l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Son pantalon était maintenant si étroit qu'il ne tarderait pas à céder s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Comme penser à ses parents, par exemple. Mais même l'image de Tom et Ellen ne parvenait pas à s'ancrer dans son esprit, aussitôt remplacé par celle du corps du diable sur lui et de ses lèvres courant sur ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à..

- S'il te plait, gémit Blaine sans le vouloir.

Le pied du brun cessa alors de se frotter contre le tissu de son pantalon, tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, et qu'il posait son verre sur le bois de la bobine servant de table. Blaine réalisa alors que Sebastian avait attendu qu'il le supplie parce que cela lui prouvait qu'il avait une emprise sur lui et qu'il pouvait le dominer, sans craindre de rébellion. Et cela ne plaisait pas au vendeur, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester contre la façon d'agir de Sebastian, celui-ci saisit soudain son poignet et tira dessus avec force, sans ce soucier de la douleur que cela occasionnait à Blaine, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'attraper son sac et son trench et de suivre le jeune homme. Tous deux passèrent en courant presque devant le bar et le vendeur intercepta le regard intrigué de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière, avant que la porte ne claque dans son dos, qu'il n'aperçoive la rue éclairée par les lampadaires et qu'il ne se retrouve violemment projeté contre un mur de brique rouge, dans une étroite ruelle attenante.

Les dents de Sebastian s'attaquèrent alors à la peau de son cou à l'endroit où elle était la plus fine, juste sous son oreille et Blaine entendit son sac et sa veste s'écraser sur le bitume avec un bruit sourd. L'une des mains du diable se glissa sous la ceinture de son pantalon et vint se placer sur ses fesses, attirant le corps du jeune homme contre Sebastian dont il pouvait sentir le souffle hiératique et brûlant sur sa joue. Blaine agrippa les cheveux du brun, étouffant un gémissement, tout en lançant son bassin à la rencontre de celui de son bourreau. Ce dernier grogna et déplaça sa bouche sur la mâchoire du vendeur qui, ne pouvant plus contenir son désir, resserra ses doigts sur la coiffure de Sebastian, l'obligeant ainsi par la souffrance à déplacer son visage de quelques millimètres, afin que Blaine puisse presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sebastian s'avança légèrement et le bassin du jeune homme heurta de nouveau le mur froid. Il aurait certainement des bleus le lendemain, mais en cet instant, la douleur renforçait simplement son plaisir, si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à les distinguer.

Ses iris mordorées croisèrent les yeux verts de Sebastian et l'image de Kurt se projeta aussitôt dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne le réalise. S'était soudain dans la coiffure parfaite de l'étudiant que ses mains s'étaient glissées et s'était ses dents qui tiraient légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts fébriles s'attaquèrent au bouton qui maintenant le pantalon de Sebastian sur ses hanches, mais ce fut la voix brisée du châtain qui résonna à ses oreilles lorsqu'il jura bruyamment. Et alors, Blaine gémit bruyamment parce que putain, il ne connaissait aucun son qui ne soit plus excitant que celui-ci. Il leva alors les yeux vers les deux iris bleues qui scintillaient, comme si elles reflétaient toutes les étoiles de la voie lactée, qui brillaient dans le ciel obscur et la gorge de Blaine se serra étroitement. Parce qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Kurt qui se trouvait devant lui, mais simplement son ombre projeté sur un autre homme. Cependant, il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Blaine pour poser de nouveau le visage de l'étudiant sur celui de son bourreau. Il était conscient que c'était totalement malsain, mais cela le faisait bander encore plus, alors où était le mal ?

- Pas dans la rue, souffla Blaine en éloignant ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par le désir de celles de Sebsatian.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, bébé, répondit le diable en enlevant la boucle de la ceinture du vendeur, tandis qu'il le poussait encore plus contre les briques.

Blaine remarqua que le sol brillait, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de givre et songea qu'il aurait dû sentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Et pourtant, il avait la sensation d'être au milieu du brasier de l'enfer, dont les flammes lui léchait la peau et dont les fumées nocives lui faisaient tourner la tête. Et, dans son esprit embrumé, il ne voyait plus que Kurt qui le prenait contre un mur, avec sauvagerie, et la bouche du châtain qui descendait sur son torse laissant une trace humide, et son érection qui se pressait contre sa jambe. Kurt et ses délicieuses fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand il souriait, Kurt qui rougissait adorablement lorsqu'il l'embrassait, Kurt qui lui donnait le sentiment d'exister vraiment. Et, vraiment, rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi merveilleux que cet homme. Alors les doigts de Sebastian firent glisser son boxer, dévoilant son intimité et il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que la chaleur qui inondait son bassin.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" :** Le _Gold Bar _existe réellement, & sa décoration est assez impressionante, je dois l'avouer. L'OCDE signifie "L'Organisation de Coopération et de Développement Économiques", mais tout comme Blaine, je doute que le sujet ne vous passionne. Le chat du Cheshire est le fameux chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, qui sourit.


	17. Count on me

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme j'écris plus vite que je ne publie, j'ai réalisé cette semaine que j'avais plus d'un mois d'avance donc contrairement à ce que j'ai dit la semaine derniére, je peux publier. Il me reste quatre chapitres à rédiger & j'aurais finis **LTDC.** J'ai retrouvé Blaine, en me promenant dans la rue par un beau matin & je n'arrete plus d'écrire depuis. Cette fiction comportera 26 chapitres au total. Je vous remercie tous, pour vos compliments et vos lectures, parfois silencieuses. Vous me faites "grave kiffer".

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Les chaussures de Blaine frappait durement les escaliers qu'il gravissait, mais le bruit était étouffé par l'épaisse moquette bleue qui couvrait l'intégralité du sol de la salle de cinéma dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa main courait sur la rampe, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas trébucher, ses iris ne s'étant pas totalement dilatées en réaction à l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Un juron s'éleva soudain au dessus des conversations chuchotées par les spectateurs déjà présents et Blaine comprit que Puckerman venait certainement de heurter l'arrête d'une marche, perdant momentanément l'équilibre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il leva les yeux au plafond lorsqu'il entendit son ami insulter la marche comme si elle s'était volontairement mise en travers de son chemin dans le but ultime de le blesser. Il manqua alors de renverser la silhouette qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, la faisant dangereusement vaciller sur ses hauts talons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel ? siffla Quinn entre ses dents.

- La même chose que toi Fabray, répondit Blaine. On essaye d'arriver vivant à nos siéges.

Quinn soupira bruyamment et le jeune homme vit sa longue crinière blonde onduler imperceptiblement, répandant un parfum vanillé autour d'elle. Son amie bifurqua brusquement et s'assit avec grâce dans un des fauteuils rouges qui étaient encore libres, et Blaine se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, ils furent rejoints par Puckerman, qui posa ses pieds lourdement chaussés sur les accoudoirs du siége qui se trouvait devant lui. Une musique classique résonnait dans la vaste pièce, où la seule lumière provenait de l'écran gigantesque qui se trouvaient devant le trio. Devant eux, une petite fille piochait allégrement dans le seau de pop-corn qu'un de ses camarades tenait entre ses jambes, et l'estomac de Blaine émit un grognement de frustration. Le crane brillant de Puck apparu devant ses yeux lorsque le boxeur s'inclina vers Quinn, qui fouillait à présent dans son sac avec énergie, et posa son coude sur la cuisse du vendeur, qui grimaça.

- Tu sais c'qu'on pourrait faire dans cette salle Quinn ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

- Charmant Puckerman, répondit la jeune femme évasivement en déverrouillant l'écran de son portable d'un mouvement du doigt.

- Tu n'sais pas ce que tu rates, ma jolie, rétorqua Noah en s'adossant de nouveau contre son siége.

- Certainement une occasion d'attraper une MST.

Le rire éclatant de Puck résonna dans la salle, et ceux de Quinn et Blaine ne tardèrent pas à s'y ajouter. Rien n'était jamais sérieux lorsqu'il était avec ses amis et aucun d'eux ne se vexait pour de stupides plaisanteries sur ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Même quand Brittany, qui semblait avoir un don inné pour appuyer là où cela pouvait blesser sans le vouloir réellement, laissait échapper une remarque rêveuse d'une justesse à couper le souffle, cela finissait toujours par un grand éclat de rire montant à l'unisson des quatre gorges. Et bien que la jeune femme n'ait pu les accompagner parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec « sa pétasse », selon les dires de Quinn, Blaine était heureux de retrouvez ses amis pour la soirée. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés réunis, ayant des difficultés à faire concorder leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

- Dis Anderson, tu crois que la jolie rousse du premier rang accepterait la proposition ?

Blaine se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes afin d'apercevoir la femme dont Puckerman parlait et qu'il pointait du doigt sans se soucier d'être discret. Une silhouette au long cou fragile révélé par des cheveux d'un roux cendré noués en un chignon parfait, se découpait sur l'immense carré jaunâtre de l'écran encore vierge de toute image. Le souvenir de la petite ballerine tournoyant dans la boite à bijoux ancienne, qui trônait sur le bord de son lavabo ivoire et contenait ses produits de rasages, s'afficha dans son esprit et le jeune homme décida aussitôt que cette inconnue qui plaisait à Noah dansait dans le _New York City Ballet_, se transformant en créature enchanteresse et aérienne chaque soir. Bien que Blaine ne puisse deviner son corps, il devina qu'elle devait appartenir à ces personnes que l'on avait peur de briser en les serrant trop étroitement entre ses doigts, comme un verre de cristal pur. Ou encore comme Kurt.

- Jamais les yeux d'une de ces filles n'ont fait battre ton cœur comme s'il souhaitait s'échapper de ta poitrine, comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu à somnoler ?

Blaine plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tandis que ses amis se figeaient. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'exprimer sa question à haute voix, mais le visage souriant de Kurt s'était imprimé sur ses pupilles et les mots avaient glissé sur ses lèvres.

- Merde ! Les yeux de… poitrine ? Quoi ? glapit Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment le vendeur qui savait que le boxeur avait parfaitement compris.

- Raconte nous tout, Blaine ! s'écria Quinn en laissant tomber son portable dans son sac tandis que ses talons claquaient sur le sol.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

- Allez !

- Anderson, si t'nous expliques pas, j'te jure que ton portable vibrera toute la nuit. Et si tu l'éteins, j'appellerai sur ton téléphone fixe. Et si tu ne réponds pas, je viendrai sonner chez toi.

Blaine éclata de rire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une des plaisanteries de son ami, et la petite fille qui mangeait du pop-corn se retourna vers lui, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche rendue grâce par le beurre contenu dans les friandises.

- Je suis très sérieux.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément, tandis que sur l'écran s'affichait la première bande-annonce et que le son d'une explosion retentissait aux oreilles des spectateurs, qui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils en se taisant soudainement. Blaine observa les deux acteurs faire des cascades impressionnantes afin d'échapper à des créatures visqueuses, sentant les regards de Puck et Quinn qui convergeaient sur lui. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas raconté à ses amis sa rencontre avec Kurt était qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils pourraient confirmer ses craintes les plus profondes en lui disant que l'étudiant s'était assurément joué de lui. Et vraiment, Blaine ne voulait pas entendre cela car ce serait trop douloureux d'être face à ce qui était certainement la vérité. Il voulait continuer à croire que le châtain avait égaré son portable ou était trop timide pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Je vous parlerai à la fin du film, lâcha-t-il en espérant que Noah et Quinn n'y penseraient plus.

- Pas question. Tu vas devoir trouver une meilleure excuse si tu veux éviter d'nous dire c'qui s'passe.

Le vendeur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers Quinn, l'implorant silencieusement du regard pour qu'elle se range de son côté et ordonne à Puckerman de respecter son silence. Mais la jeune femme hocha la tête latéralement, un sourire fixé sur le coin de ses lèvres rouges.

- Tout a commencé quand un client m'a bousculé au _Starbucks_, commença Blaine d'une voix sourde, et que j'ai renversé mon café sur mon pull.

- Je m'en souviens ! l'interrompit Quinn dans un grognement. Ce connard aurait mérité de…

- Tais-toi Quinn, ordonna sèchement Puckerman en s'attirant un regard sombre de la petite blonde.

- J'ai voulu aller me nettoyer aux toilettes, mais il y avait une file d'attente alors j'ai commencé à observer les clients. Et j'ai vu cet homme qui portait l'uniforme de _Parsons._ Il était assis et mangeait sa salade de fruit comme s'il était une grande duchesse. Je l'ai détesté parce qu'il me renvoyait tous mes rêves brisés à la figure et qu'il n'avait certainement jamais eu à se battre pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus et j'ai eu la sensation qu'il savait ce que je pensais. Etrange.

- Et ?

- J'ai pu entrer dans les toilettes et lorsque je suis ressorti, il avait disparu. A mon grand soulagement d'ailleurs. Mais je l'ai revu à la télévision, quand je mangeais avec Mercedes et j'ai eu du plaisir à le voir se ridiculiser.

- Mercedes ? demanda Quinn en levant les yeux comme si elle tentait de se souvenir de la personne qui portait ce prénom.

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Et un jour, au magasin, j'ai entendu une voix qui cherchait à attirer mon attention.

- Un fantôme ? ricana le boxeur.

- Très drôle Puck. C'était lui et ce jour-là, il m'a traité comme si j'étais un crétin simplement parce que je suis vendeur. Et quand j'ai voulu lui exprimer mon opinion sur sa précieuse personne, ce ne sont pas des insultes qui sont sorties de ma bouche. En fait, je lui ai demandé son numéro.

- Wahou, Blaine ! s'exclama Quinn. C'est donc pour ça que ce type qui sortait d'un magasine de mode s'est retourné tout d'un coup ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence, se souvenant que Brittany et Quinn avait été témoins d'une partie de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la boutique.

- En fait, c'était plutôt gênant. Mais je lui ai donné rendez-vous par message, et la soirée ne fut pas une grande réussite parce que je me suis presque enfuis pour ne pas lui lancer à la figure que ce n'était qu'un imbécile.

- Quoi ? C'est un mauvais coup ? Me dis pas…

- Nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés, Puck ! le coupa Blaine en tapant légèrement du poing sur son épaule afin de la faire taire. Enfin, pas cette fois-ci. Parce qu'ensuite, il est venu s'excuser devant la boutique et nous sommes allés nous promener dans Central Park.

- Et là, vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non. Nous avons discuté. Et puis, la pluie s'est mise à tomber et Kurt m'a emmené chez lui. Comme j'étais trempé, il m'a proposé de me changer et de prendre ses vêtements.

- Et vous vous êtes embrassés ? insista Noah, lui adressant un clin d'œil à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité.

- Oui.

- Et vous avez fait vos affaires ?

- Tu es infernal Noah ! s'exclama Blaine en riant. Non, nous n'avons pas « fait nos affaires ». Nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit et nous nous sommes endormis, l'un contre l'autre.

- Ou était l'problème Anderson ? Toi presque nu avec un autre mec, et vous n'vous offrez même pas une p'tite baise ? Et ensuite ?

- Il est parti le lendemain matin à San Francisco et je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles. Et…

La voix de Blaine s'étouffa pendant quelques secondes.

- Et parfois, j'ai envie de me rouler en boule sur le sol et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me prendre dans ses bras.

- Taisez-vous !

Un vieil homme s'était retourné vers eux, et Blaine sentit la main de Quinn se crisper sur l'accoudoir, tandis qu'elle inspirait et expirait profondément, essayant certainement d'appliquer les exercices de relaxations qu'elle pratiquait durant ses cours de yoga. Ce fut le boxeur qui se leva lentement, et répondit au spectateur qu'il dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous savez qui j'suis ? Certainement pas. Mais si vous l'ouvrez encore une fois, je m'arrangerai pour que mes amis vous descendent en bas de chez vous.

Blaine retint un éclat de rire avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit l'homme ouvrir la bouche et la refermer dans la parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il hésitait à répondre à Puckerman, ne souhaitant pas mettre sa vie en jeu si son histoire était véritable. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Blaine se demanda comment Noah pouvait réussir à garder son sérieux, l'homme se retourna en marmonnant et son ami se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Alors, c'est de ce Kurt qui fait battre ton cœur comme s'il souhaitait s'échapper de ta poitrine et toute cette sorte de connerie ?

Blaine acquiesça silencieusement.

- Quand je suis avez lui, j'ai la sensation que c'est le printemps. Comme si tout renaissait autour de moi et que le soleil éclairait enfin l'horizon.

Le jeune homme attendit que ses amis éclatent de rire, parce qu'il était conscient que ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était complètement stupide. Mais il les vit froncer les sourcils après avoir échangé un regard, et Quinn hocha légèrement la tête en direction de Puckerman.

- Envois lui un message, Anderson, lui ordonna son ami d'une voix si grave qu'elle en devenait presque imperceptible.

- Pas question.

- Merde, tu es un con, cracha-t-il alors en séparant chaque mot. Tu es complètement dingue de ce mec, et tu vas passer à côté parce que tu as peur d'être ridicule s'il ne te répond pas ? Envois lui un message et tu ne pourras rien regretter ensuite.

Blaine attrapa la sangle de son sac et le hissa sur ses genoux, avant d'envoyer l'une de ses mains en explorer l'intérieur. Il ne tarda pas à en tirer l'objet de plastique et appuya sur l'écran afin de le déverrouiller, illuminant son visage d'un halot de lumière. Quinn et Puck se penchèrent sur ses genoux afin de suivre le mouvement de ses doigts sur les lettres virtuelles. Il fit semblant d'ignorer les sourires victorieux qu'ils s'adressaient et se concentra sur ce qu'il écrivait, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il mettait son avenir en jeu avec les simples mots qui s'affichaient sur son écran.

« Que fais-tu demain ? Je ne travaille pas alors, après tes cours, nous pourrions peut-être nous voir. Si tu es d'accord. »

Le muscle cardiaque du vendeur se contracta rapidement, et Blaine sentit son sang circuler dans la totalité de ses veines, tandis que ses paumes devenaient humides. Et si Kurt ne lui répondait jamais ? Ou, pire, s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ?

- Vas-y Blaine, souffla gentiment Quinn. Ce crétin de Puckerman a raison pour une fois.

Le vendeur ferma les yeux et tapota sur la touche « envoyer », en retenant sa respiration afin de calmer son cœur dont le bruit du battement couvrait les dialogues des personnages qui se faisaient face sur l'écran. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, l'écran de son portable était redevenu noir et Quinn frotta brièvement son bras, comme une mère agirait avec son enfant pour le rassurer. Quant à Puckerman, il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, et fixait Blaine, les sourcils froncés, sans prêter attention aux premières secondes du film.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est à Kurt de voir, maintenant.

Et c'était précisément ce qui inquiétait Blaine.


	18. Amazed

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre est pour célébrer les cent reviews, pour vous, pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en follows. Pour les sourires que vous affichez sur mon visage et le soutien que vous m'apportez. Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction sera publié la semaine qui précédera la nouvelle année, et ensuite, je ferai un court hiatus et viendra **A l'ombre des acacias**, la séquelle de vingt-six chapitres.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Appuyé contre le métal froid d'un lampadaire, Blaine savourait la caresse d'un rayon de soleil sur ses joues, un sourire sur les lèvres. La lumière chaude tranchait avec la température glaciale de l'air, et de la fumée s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme lorsqu'il soupirait. C'était un après-midi d'hiver magnifique, et les météorologues peinaient à expliquer le soudain départ des nuages et le redoux de l'atmosphère. Ces bouleversements étaient certainement dû au réchauffement climatique, mais Blaine n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux paroles du présentateur du journal télévisé et n'était pas certain que ce soit l'hypothèse soulevée par les scientifiques. Et pour dire vrai, il se fichait que l'apparition du soleil soit la cause des gaz à effet de serre ou bien d'une légère déviation de l'orbite de la terre. Tout ce qui importait était cette minuscule chaleur qui réchauffait son visage, ainsi que New York, qui semblait s'étirer après une longue nuit de sommeil.

Un bus s'arrêta devant la cabine de verre où étaient assis quelques personnes, et ses portes s'ouvrirent dans un soupir. Les yeux de Blaine se fixèrent sur les silhouettes qui se déversaient dans la rue, tenant de reconnaître celle qu'il attendait depuis plus de vingt minutes, simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur que le bus ne soit en avance sur son horaire, et que celui qu'il attendait ne le voyant pas arriver, rentre chez lui. Deux petits enfants emmitouflés dans des doudounes, sautèrent sur le trottoir et se poussèrent joyeusement, suivi par une dame aux joues rouges qui les réprimanda sans conviction avant de saisir une de leurs mains dans les siennes et de s'éloigner, encadrés par les diablotins dont le rire étira le sourire du jeune homme. L'innocence et la joie permanente des enfants l'émerveillait et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il les entendait faire des remarques complètement naïves, parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il avait été comme eux avant que la vie ne plante ses échardes dans sa peau, si profondément qu'il ne pouvait s'en départir.

L'autocar repartit lentement, et le sourire de Blaine glissa légèrement sur ses lèvres. Kurt aurait dû se trouver devant lui maintenant et le cœur du vendeur commença à battre plus vite, tandis qu'il se mordait inconsciemment la langue. Les doigts de sa main droite, qui jouaient avec son portable dans la poche de son trench, se refermèrent sur l'objet et Blaine vérifia pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait reçu aucun messages de Kurt, lui disant que finalement il préférait annuler leur rencontre ou qu'il aurait du retard. Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que le jeune homme avait réellement accepté un rendez-vous après son long silence inexpliqué. Peut-être l'esprit de Blaine avait-il simplement inventé leur échange de message ayant eu lieu la veille, après qu'il se fut glissé sous sa couverture et que son écran se soit illuminé pour laisser apparaître le prénom de Kurt, faisant trembler ses mains pendants plusieurs secondes. Alors, pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas fantasmé toute la situation, il ouvrit la discution sur son téléphone :

« D'accord, je finis à 15h. »

« Je passerai te chercher devant ton université. »

« Non, pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela te ferait faire un trop grand détour. »

« Tu ne sais même pas où je vis. »

« Vu que tu travailles dans une vulgaire boutique de prêt-à-porter, j'imagine que ton salaire doit être bas. Donc, tu dois vivre dans un quartier assez pauvre : loin de mon université. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas autant de prestige que toi Kurt, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque fois.»

« Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Oublie. Et pour te prouver que je me fiche de l'endroit où tu habites, je te proposes que nous nous retrouvions dans ton quartier. »

« Tu es certain ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment l'Upper. »

« Oui. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, se demandant de nouveau pourquoi Kurt avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il vienne le chercher devant son école. Peut être le châtain avait-il honte d'avoir rendez-vous avec un simple New-Yorkais qui peinait à avoir encore de l'argent sur son compte en banque à la fin du moi. Mais, si le jeune homme ne portait pas de vêtements de créateurs et n'avait pas reçu une éducation aristocratique, il savait se conduire en société. Et si Kurt en doutait, c'était vraiment très blessant. Alors Blaine, pour le détromper, avait déniché dans sa commode une chemise blanche, qu'il avait assorti à un jean bleu sombre et enfilée sous son trench, afin prouver à Kurt qu'il pouvait s'habiller élégamment. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver sa cravate, portée pour la dernière fois lors de sa remise de diplôme, qu'il avait remplacé par un nœud papillon noir qui lui donnait la sensation d'être l'un des acteurs des films muets qu'il aimait regarder parfois, dans le creux de la nuit.

Quelque chose vint se placer délicatement sur ses hanches, exerçant une douce pression sur les os de son bassin et les muscles de Blaine se raidirent aussitôt. Cependant, une odeur de savon vint se heurter à sa raison, et il comprit qui était la personne se tenant dans son dos, parce que cette odeur était restée enclavée dans son esprit. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer chaque molécule de parfum dans ses alvéoles pulmonaires. Une bouffée de chaleur remonta de sa poitrine, pour venir éclater dans ses joues, et son muscle cardiaque s'affola autant que lorsqu'il sortait d'un combat de boxe, épuisé. Le vendeur pivota lentement sur lui même et se trouva à quelques centimètres de Kurt, dont les mains avaient retrouvés l'abri des poches de son long manteau de laine à l'imperceptible motif vichy blanche et noir, et il lui sembla que le soleil brillait un peu plus fort sur la ville debout.

Un timide sourire étirait les coins de ses lèvres, et Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter doucement, sensation désormais habituelle lorsque Kurt se trouvait dans son champs de vision. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient, tandis qu'une lueur vacillante semblait danser en eux et que le jeune homme tentait d'un saisir chaque mouvement. Il était certain que toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans l'interprétation de ses mouvements d'ombres et de lumières qui se mouvant dans les iris cristalline. Ces auréoles de la couleur d'une mer sur laquelle se reflétait mille reflets aveuglants de l'astre brûlant était un livre rédigé dans une mystérieuse écriture que Blaine voulait être le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Et même s'il devait y passer des semaines, des mois, des années ou toute sa vie, il y parviendrait. Mais pour le moment, le vendeur voulait simplement embrasser Kurt, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'étudiant dans une caresse, comme si le châtain pouvait se désagréger au moindre contact.

Alors le corps de Kurt heurta le sien, ses bras s'enroulant avec force autour de son cou tandis que Blaine sentait la peau douce de son menton frotter sur le lobe de son oreille. Les mains du jeune homme entourèrent la taille de l'étudiant et s'accrochèrent au tissu de son manteau, sans songer un instant qu'il pouvait le froisser. Il étreignait l'étoffe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas étreindre Kurt avec la même force sans le blesser, et que cela le consumait. Certaines fois, les émotions ne pouvaient supporter les limites des mots, les faisaient voler en éclat et il ne restait que les gestes. Le vendeur attira le châtain contre sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre en lui, sentant la chaleur de sa peau passer au travers de son trench, et l'étudiant soupira, faisant courir de l'air brûlant le long de sa nuque. Blaine ferma les yeux, espérant que ce moment soit infini.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Kurt en s'écartant de lui après quelques secondes.

Les yeux de Blaine dévièrent un instant sur sa lèvre inférieure, que ses dents avaient pris en otage, comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Mais il ne prêta pas attention à cette mimique qui lui était presque devenue familière, car la phrase de Kurt atteignit ses tympans, et il fit résonner son aveu dans son esprit plusieurs fois, lentement. _Toi aussi Kurt. Je t'imaginais contre moi quand je m'endormais. J'inventais des histoires dont nous étions les héros. J'écrivais le scénario de notre avenir. Je me maudissais de faire toutes ces choses, qui rendaient ton absence encore plus concrète. Je me demandais sans cesse où tu étais, et pourquoi tu ne m'écrivais pas. Et les heures sont longues lorsqu'on attend un signe. _

- Toi aussi. Tellement.

Kurt cessa de torturer sa lèvre et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Blaine.

- Chez toi.

La réponse était venu sans aucune hésitation et le jeune homme se surpris à hocher la tête de haut en bas. En temps normal, il refusait toujours d'emmener ses conquêtes dans son appartement, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas les laisser entrer dans son univers, dans son intimité. Blaine pouvait leur mentir, se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Mais, à peine franchit le pas de sa porte, tous ses mensonges auraient volé en éclat : on ne peut faire semblant d'être autre lorsque chaque objet vous rappelle votre passé. Et cela évitait que ses amants ne puissent revenir frapper à sa porte à l'improviste. Ils baisaient dans des lieux neutres, ou bien chez son partenaire s'il l'invitait. Et le jeune homme ne revenait jamais dans ces endroits, parce qu'agir comme il le faisait était une erreur et que revenir lui rappelait douloureusement ses fautes. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il se fichait que Kurt pénètre dans son intérieur, il se fichait qu'il connaisse le chemin de son appartement.

Blaine esquissa une révérence dans la direction où se trouvait sa maison, afin d'indiquer le chemin à emprunter. Le rire cristallin de Kurt traversa l'air froid tandis que ses chaussure de cuir marron commençaient à sonner sur le bitume et son cœur manqua une pulsion. L'étudiant entama le récit de son week-end à San Francisco, Blaine marchant si prés de lui que leurs doigts se frôlaient sans que le vendeur n'ose les capturer entre les siens. En effet, le châtain semblait inquiet et regardait régulièrement autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un malfaiteur lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher son sac et Blaine songea qu'il n'était peut être pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait d'afficher son homosexualité dans un endroit public. Ce qui invalidait cependant ce raisonnement était le fait qu'il n'avait pas repoussé le jeune homme lors de son baiser et n'avait pas hésité à traverser l'Upper East Side en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Une bouteille de verre se fracassa sur le béton et Blaine tourna immédiatement la tête vers la source du bruit, si brusquement, que son cou le lança douloureusement. Assis sur les marches d'un perron, un petit groupe de jeunes gens, aux visages marqués par la misère et la fatigue, les contemplaient. Certains tenaient dans leurs mains des cigarettes, dont le vendeur voyaient les bouts rougeâtres se consumer, tandis que d'autres tétaient des bouteilles vertes qu'il reconnut comme contenant de la bière. Le corps de Kurt se raidit contre le sien lorsqu'ils se penchèrent pour se parler, les suivant toujours des yeux. Blaine accéléra le pas, songeant qu'il valait mieux se hâter d'éloigner l'étudiant et ses vêtements luxueux de ces individus, aux yeux de qui il devait représenter une proie facile et intéressante. Il ne tenait pas à ce que les jeunes loups viennent se heurter à eux, parce que ses cours de boxe ne lui seraient pas d'une grande utilité, à sept contre un.

Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans leurs dos, et Blaine sentit les doigts de Kurt se refermer sur les siens. La pression exercée était si forte que le jeune homme pouvait sentir le flux sanguin du châtain pulser contre l'envers de sa main. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et caressa doucement la phalange de l'index de Kurt pour le rassurer. Il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à lui. La seule idée que quelqu'un levait le poing sur le châtain suffisait à le rendre nauséeux, et à tordre son estomac. Alors, il entraîna l'étudiant dans une rue perpendiculaire où les jeunes adolescents ne pouvaient plus les voir, et qui se trouvait non loin de l'allée où était son appartement. Kurt ne parlait plus, tirant presque Blaine derrière lui et ce dernier comprit qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir se réfugier entre des murs. Alors, lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la maisonnette qui abritait son appartement, le vendeur ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Par pitié, fit Kurt en grimaçant, dis-moi que tu t'arrêtes parce que tu as un cailloux dans la chaussure, et pas parce que nous sommes devant chez toi.

- Vous me voyez désolé de vous décevoir Monsieur Hummel, répondit Blaine d'une voix pompeuse. Puis-je tout de même vous proposer d'entrer, Monsieur ?

Le coude de Kurt s'enfonça dans ses coudes, et leurs rires se joignirent dans une délicieuse musique qui fit se gonfler la poitrine du vendeur. Le jeune homme monta les quelques marches grises qui menaient à la porte du hall d'entrée, entendant les pas de l'étudiant résonner avec les siens. Il fouilla dans son sac afin d'en tirer son trousseau de clefs, et entendit Kurt renifler dédaigneusement lorsque la figure représentant le pont de Brooklyn apparut entre ses doigts. Un juron étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et le châtain sursauta, se pressant contre son dos. Blaine savait qu'il s'agissait simplement de son voisin, dont l'équipe favorite de baseball devait perdre un match, mais garda cette information pour lui, ne souhaitant pas que Kurt s'éloigne de lui. Puis, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le minuscule hall, où le vent ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, et fit tourner une autre clef dans l'imposante serrure de son appartement.

Blaine laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, avant de se tourner vers Kurt pour lui demander s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler un mot, les lèvres de l'étudiant se pressaient sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, et la langue de Kurt ne tarda pas à venir frôler la sienne. Blaine gémit et les mains du châtain tirèrent sur son trench, afin qu'il rejoigne le parquet gris. Le changement d'attitude de Kurt était surprenant, et Blaine ne le comprenait pas mais cela lui était égal. Les mains fiévreuses de l'étudiant déboutonnaient à présent sa chemise, tandis que ses lèvres brûlantes embrassaient la ligne de sa mâchoire, et il lui fallait rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Blaine pivota et envoya son pied taper contre la porte d'entrée qui se ferma dans un claquement sonore. Il n'était pas certain que le couple de personnes âgées réagiraient correctement s'ils entraient et voyaient le vendeur s'envoyer en l'air en laissant la porte menant chez lui ouverte, et préférait parer à cette éventualité.

Les boutons de sa chemise ne tenaient plus les deux pans ensembles et l'air frais courait sur son ventre. Blaine tira sur la pull de Kurt tandis qu'il le forçait à avancer, afin qu'ils puissent s'allonger sur le canapé, car le vendeur n'était pas certain que ses jambes le soutiennent encore longtemps. Alors l'étudiant bascula au dessus de lui et le jeune homme pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, plusieurs fois et, vraiment, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux. Elles étaient à la fois sucrées et amères, comme les bonbons dont il raffolait lorsqu'il était petit et que sa mère lui achetait en le ramenant de l'école. Blaine mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'étudiant, certainement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu car il entendit un grognement de douleur s'inscrire sur les cordes vocales de Kurt. Le jeune homme se déroba soudain, disparaissant du champ de vision du vendeur et celui-ci gémit faiblement. Mais il sentit les lèvres du châtain se poser sur son torse, légères et rapides, et il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Kurt ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les baisers cessèrent et le visage du jeune homme se matérialisa au dessus du sien. Blaine voulait simplement regarder Kurt, essayant d'imprimer chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Ses adorables fossettes qui habillaient son sourire, son nez fin, et ses cheveux châtains décoiffés par les mains du vendeur qui faisaient paraître sa peau encore plus pâle. Et ses iris bleues qui le fixait désormais avec interrogation, et dans lesquelles les ombres avaient entamé une folle farandole qui donnait le tournis à Blaine. Et alors, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il se demanda comment cela avait pu lui échapper : Blaine Anderson était amoureux de Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson désirait l'âme et le corps de Kurt Hummel pour lui seul. Blaine Anderson s'imaginait acheter une maison avec Kurt Hummel et lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit. Blaine Anderson voulait que Kurt Hummel soit celui qui tiendrait sa main dans les mauvais moments.

- Je…

La voix du jeune homme éclata dans les airs, retombant en milliers de débris invisibles. Etait-ce des larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Kurt ? Est-ce que Blaine avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Le vendeur leva les bras pour encadrer le visage de l'étudiant de ses mains, laissant ses pouces frotter ses joues, comme pour en essuyer des perles de tristesses qu'il redoutait de voir rouler sur sa peau. Les figures sombres avaient totalement envahis les iris turquoise de Kurt et Blaine sentit sa gorge se nouer. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le châtain luttait avec des forces intérieures que lui seul pouvait vaincre et il eut mal de ne pouvoir l'aider. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche afin d'interroger Kurt, de lui demander s'il souhaitait réellement aller plus loin, mais le bassin de l'étudiant se pressa contre le sien avec force et il oublia instantanément ses questions pour souffler le nom de l'étudiant. Kurt s'était assis sur ses cuisses, les genoux pliés de chaque côté de son corps, et ses doigts s'attaquaient au bouton du pantalon de Blaine, qui ferma les yeux et devint incapable de rendre sa pensée cohérente. Il sentait simplement la chaleur de la peau de l'étudiant contre la sienne et cela suffisait à chasser de son ciel tous les nuages sombres.


	19. Kiwi

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour ceux qui trouvent le titre de ce chapitre étrange, il s'agit d'une chanson des Maroon 5, & comme d'habitude, la chanson a un rapport avec le contenu du chapitre. Je publierai le prochain chapitre samedi parce qu'il est vraiment court. Et ensuite, je reprendrai mon rythme normal. Merci encore, & encore, & encore, pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine sifflotait gaiement, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'ôter les boucles qui tombaient sur son front. Avec un sourire, il se remémora Kurt enroulant et déroulant lentement l'une de ses mèches autour de son index, alors que leurs fronts se touchaient presque et qu'ils somnolaient déjà, épuisés par leurs ébats. Blaine avait contemplé l'étudiant en silence jusqu'à ce que le voile du sommeil qui recouvrait son esprit ne le plonge dans l'obscurité, et le dernier son qu'il avait entendu était le souffle profond de Kurt. Et pour une fois, il n'aurait voulu jamais être fauché par le sommeil, pour pouvoir continuer de graver chaque détail du visage du Kurt sans artifices qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, dans sa mémoire. Mais, malgré sa volonté, ses paupières s'étaient closes, emportant avec elle la vision enchanteresse de l'homme dont il était amoureux.

_Amoureux_. Le jeune homme ne cessait de prononcer ce mot avec émerveillement encore et encore, dans l'intimité de son esprit. Il le décomposait, faisant silencieusement rouler les lettres sur sa langue. _A_. Jamais depuis Felix, un simple sourire n'avait suffit à engager son muscle cardiaque dans une course folle. _M_. Kurt chassait les ombres de son passé d'un seul baiser. _O_. Mille étincelles avaient couru sous sa peau, la nuit précédente. _U_. Blaine avait la sensation de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et avait hâte de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu. _R_. Une boule de chaleur s'était logée dans sa poitrine, et sa chaleur le réchauffait. _E_. Les étoiles pouvaient perdre leur éclat et exploser dans une pluie argentée, cela n'avait aucune importance puisque l'étudiant illuminait son chemin. _U_. Ses sentiments pour le châtain ne se contentaient pas de se loger dans son cœur, ils couraient dans ses veines. _X_. Blaine n'osait l'annoncer à Kurt, parce que les cicatrices laissées par sa dernière histoire d'amour étaient encore douloureuses.

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit dans le minuscule espace cuisine, sortant Blaine de ses pensées, et il ouvrit la porte de la machine d'un geste rapide, afin que le bruit ne réveille pas Kurt. Ses doits entourèrent le bol blanc, et le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace car le contact de son peau contre l'émail chaud était douloureux. L'objet trouva sa place sur un espace libre de son comptoir et Blaine tournoya sur lui même, avant d'ouvrir un placard et de se saisir de la boite contenant le chocolat en poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Puis, il en fit sauter le couvercle et versa la poudre dans le lait chaud tandis qu'il murmurait les paroles d'une chanson d'Elvis Presley, avec laquelle lui et ses camarades de la chorale du lycée avaient remporté les communales, une année. Le vendeur tira doucement sur la poignée d'un tiroir, en sortit une petite cuillère, et la plongea dans le liquide brûlant avant d'entamer de lents gestes circulaires dans le récipient. Enfin, il posa le bol dans un plateau, sur lequel se trouvait une assiette remplie de tartines où Blaine avait préalablement généreusement étalé de la confiture.

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme et il se saisit du plateau, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser le bol de lait chaud. Blaine fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre et, doucement, le vendeur la poussa du pied, serrant les dents lorsque le grincement habituel s'éleva des gonds anciens. Un rayon de la lumière sale provenant de la pièce principale éclaira le bureau de bois foncé de Blaine, ainsi qu'un morceau de la couverture mauve qui couvrait son lit, coincé entre la table et la fenêtre aux volets clos. Il pénétra dans la chambre et retira prestement ses chaussons, le contact du parquet froid sur la plante de ses pieds le faisant frissonner, avant de poser le plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner sur son bureau. Puis, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il se dirigea vers le lit, où il s'assit en prenant garde à ne pas écraser un des membres de l'étudiant.

Blaine devinait le frêle corps de Kurt, tourné vers le mur, qui se dessinait sous l'épaisse couette. Le jeune homme serrait l'oreiller blanc entre ses bras, et la seule partie de son visage qui était clairement visible sous le tissu mauve était sa joue droite, et sa chevelure. Le vendeur dû lutter contre son envie de se glisser de nouveau auprès de Kurt et de rester ainsi toute la journée, interrompant leur repos par de sauvages étreintes mêlées de tendresse, comme celle qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Mais il devait se rendre à la boutique ce matin et il était presque certain que le fait d'avoir envie de faire l'amour ne constituait pas une excuse justifiant valable une absence. Alors il se contenta de passer tendrement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Kurt, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandait sous sa peau. Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose que Blaine ne comprit pas avant de remonter d'un geste endormi la couverture sur sa tête, la couvrant maintenant entièrement.

- Tu dois te lever Kurt, murmura Blaine sans conviction. Sinon, tu vas être en retard en cours.

Le châtain se retourna, et l'un de ses bras émergea de la couverture pour venir s'enrouler autour de la taille de Blaine, qui avait vêtu un sweat trop large aux initiales de son ancien lycée en se levant afin de se protéger du froid, et l'attirer vers le matelas.

- 'Vais nul part, marmonna Kurt d'une voix pâteuse en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de Blaine.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il réprima un gloussement idiot. Le bras de Kurt barrait sa poitrine, ses doigts caressant le tissu gris aux impressions jaunes, et Blaine laissa ses paupières se clore. Il avait la sensation d'être le héros d'un des films qu'il aimait regarder avec Brittany, parce que Quinn et Puck les trouvaient trop stupides, où les protagonistes se rencontraient par inadvertance et découvraient que l'amour est la plus indestructible et la plus affaiblissante des maladies. Sauf que, contrairement aux personnages, Blaine était incapable faire de magnifiques déclarations d'amour à Kurt, s'il en avait eu envie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la touche « avance rapide » ou aller lire un résumé sur Internet afin de savoir comment l'histoire se terminerait. Et ne pas savoir si Kurt et lui connaîtraient une fin heureuse ou tragique était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir une fois de plus. Mais il était tout de même prêt à prendre ce risque, parce que l'homme qui était allongé contre lui et qui venait d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens en valait la peine, il en était certain.

Blaine exerça une douce pression sur les phalanges de Kurt avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les chiffres verts de son radio-réveil lui indiquaient qu'il devait absolument s'extraire de ce matelas et des bras du châtain s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au travail. Alors, le jeune homme se redressa sur son coude, jurant silencieusement et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue chaude de Kurt.

- Tu dois _vraiment_ te lever, porcelaine.

Sans réaliser qu'il venait d'attribuer un surnom à Kurt, le vendeur se dégagea souplement de son étreinte, ne pouvant empêcher son estomac de se contracter lorsqu'il entend l'étudiant râler et tâtonner sur le matelas à la recherche de son corps.

- Je vais me laver. Le petit-déjeuner est sur le bureau, si tu as faim.

Blaine savait que s'il demeurait quelques secondes de plus dans la chambre, où régnait encore une odeur de sexe et de sueur, il céderait à son désir de passer la totalité de la journée au lit avec Kurt. Alors, il enfila ses chaussons de nouveau et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la poignée de porte ronde.

- Je te rejoins sur le douche, répondit Kurt dans son dos d'une voix soudain plus claire.

Le jeune homme referma doucement la porte dans son dos et se dirigea vers un grand sac de voyage en coton posé dans un angle de sa pièce principale, dans lesquels se trouvaient les vêtements qu'il avait ramené de la laverie la veille. Ses doigts fouillèrent dans les habits, que Blaine entassait sans se soucier de les plier correctement car cela lui rappelait trop son travail, et l'odeur de la lessive se répandit dans les airs. Tandis que les yeux du vendeur cherchait son gilet de couleur moutarde, il écoutait le bruit de la pluie frappant ses carreaux et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Le soleil ne pouvait pas briller éternellement au dessus de New York, surtout au milieu du mois de décembre, mais l'eau qui ruisselait sur les vitres n'engageait pas Blaine à quitter le cocoon confortable de son appartement et le confortait dans l'idée qu'il devrait retourner dans son lit. Tout l'univers semblait se lier contre lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Une mélodie s'éleva soudain dans la pièce, et Blaine haussa un sourcil lorsque la voix de Madonna retentit, provenant visiblement de la poche du pantalon de Kurt, gisant sur le sol.

- Vraiment, Kurt ? siffla doucement le jeune homme avec un sourire, en reconnaissant « Vogue ». Vraiment ?

Blaine se redressa, alors que la sonnerie s'atténuait et se dirigea vers son canapé marron afin de s'assurer que son gilet ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que le vêtement soit là mais, parfois, Blaine avait la sensation que son appartement abritait une colonie de lutins malicieux qui s'amusaient à déplacer ses affaires lorsqu'il s'absentait. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à soulever les énormes coussins constituant l'assise du meuble lorsqu'il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait sur un cube brun qui composait sa bibliothèque. Blaine tendit le bras et ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur l'habit, tandis que le portable de Kurt sonnait de nouveau et Blaine songea que quelqu'un tentait peut être de le joindre urgemment. Alors il fouilla dans les poches du jean du châtain et en sortit le téléphone, de nouveau muet, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide, ses chaussons à l'effigie de Superman claquant légèrement sur la parquet.

- Tu as reçu deux appels, annonça-t-il à Kurt en pénétrant dans la pièce tandis qu'il clignait des yeux afin de s'habituer à la pénombre.

Il entendit quelque chose frapper contre sa table de chevet et devina que l'étudiant venait de se cogner contre l'objet. Blaine ouvrit la bouche afin de lui demander s'il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais Kurt le devança :

- Est-ce que tu as vu le nom de la personne ?

- Non.

Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement passer les lèvres de Kurt. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens et Blaine songea qu'il devait certainement faire erreur.

- Mais je peux regarder si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il.

- Non ! s'écria Kurt, faisant sursauter Blaine.

- Et puis, cet appareil est trop moderne pour que tu saches l'utiliser, ajouta-t-il froidement, parce qu'avec ton salaire minable, tu ne dois pas avoir accès à ce genre de modèle tous les jours.

Le jeune homme se figea, parce que les mots acides de Kurt venaient de se briser contre son esprit comme une pluie de flèches. Quelques instants plus tôt, l'étudiant se blottissait contre lui et tentait de le convaincre de ne pas quitter le lit et, maintenant, il lui rappelait de nouveau sa condition de New-Yorkais ayant des difficultés à vivre avec son seul salaire de vendeur. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû lui apporter son portable, parce qu'il semblait que ce soit cela qui ait déclenché le changement soudain d'humeur du châtain. Mais il avait simplement voulu lui rendre service et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cela provoque une réaction de colère et de froideur chez Kurt, qui venait de lui arracher son portable des mains avant de prendre son pull qui se trouvait sur le bout de la couverture mauve et de l'enfiler, avec un grognement. Blaine cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, réalisant que Kurt s'habillait dans le but de quitter son appartement.

- Tu ne veux pas déjeuner ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Kurt, qui glissait ses pieds dans ses chaussettes, leva les yeux vers lui et, un instant, Blaine pensa qu'il allait simplement accepter sa proposition.

- Je… balbutia l'étudiant. Je dois passer au secrétariat ce matin avant d'aller en cours et si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais être en retard. Mais je t'appelle, bientôt.

L'estomac du vendeur se contracta doucement lorsque le châtain prononça les derniers mots dans un souffle, presque comme une caresse dans la nuit. Il regarda Kurt enfiler son manteau, puis prendre la direction du salon où Blaine devina qu'il revêtait son jean et ses chaussures. Le jeune homme voulait le retenir mais il avait peur d'entendre de nouveau sa voix devenir plus dure que le métal et les railleries se former sur ses lèvres. Alors, il demeurait silencieux et immobile, comme l'une de ces statues de pierre, figures immortelles de la grandeur d'un homme, qui ornait parfois les lieux publics. Kurt était une eau vivace qu'il ne pouvait retenir, et lorsqu'il tentait de le saisir, il s'échappait entre ses doigts. Et c'était terrible parce que Blaine avait vraiment soif du jeune homme, de l'odeur de sa peau, de la chaleur de son sourire et du goût de ses baisers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna aux oreilles de Blaine, tel un coup de feu qui l'atteignit en plein cœur. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où se tenait auparavant l'étudiant. Des pulsions sourdes commencèrent à résonner dans sa boite crânienne mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour prendre une aspirine. Alors, afin de les endiguer, il ferma son esprit à toutes les questions qui y ricochaient et se concentra sur la sensation de son corps sur le matelas, de sa peau en contact avec la tissu. Ses bras se refermèrent sur ses mollets et le jeune homme inspira profondément afin de combler le vide qui l'envahissait, ses yeux fixés sur le plateau déjeuner qu'il avait apporter pour Kurt et qu'ils ne partageraient pas.


	20. Man in the mirror

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai tellement honte de la longeur & du contenu de ce chapitre que je vais aller me cacher. Mais mardi, je me rattrape avec le second meilleur chapitre de cette fiction, à mon sens. Merci, pour tout. Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, dans ce chapitre, Blaine parle à une peluche.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine posa lourdement ses talons nus sur la table basse de son salon, en faisant attention à ne pas heurter son ordinateur portable posé en équilibre sur le dos d'un épais livre traitant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans la région européenne qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage d'ouvrir depuis le départ précipité de Kurt, une semaine auparavant. Pour dire la vérité, si l'être humain ne nécessitait pas de se sustenter et de dormir, et qu'il n'avait pas dû se rendre au travail pour être certain de ne pas se faire renvoyer, Blaine aurait certainement passé ses six derniers jours dans son canapé, à regarder toutes les émissions les plus idiotes qui passaient sur l'écran lui faisant face. Il tentait de ne pas songer au fait qu'il devrait patienter encore deux longues journées avant de revoir Kurt et de pouvoir tenir sa main dans la sienne, et les idioties que prononçaient les jeunes gens lui fournissait une distraction efficace.

Blaine répondit avec animosité à la femme aux cheveux noirs qui s'adressait à la caméra en vantant ses nombreuses qualités et les avantages qu'aurait le candidat à coucher avec elle plutôt qu'une autre. Peut-être était-elle artificiellement attirante, mais elle semblait ignorer qu'une relation ne pouvait pas s'enraciner sur une personnalité creuse, qui risquait de tomber en poussière au moindre effleurement. Et le corps souffre des affres du temps qui avance, il peut être modulé comme de la pâte à modeler et il est possible d'en masquer certaines parties par des astuces rusées. Lorsque le candidat de la télé-réalité que visionnait Blaine découvrirait que dans l'écrin de magnificence de sa prétendante se cachait une perle à l'éclat terni, il serait certainement déçu et regretterait son choix. Et le jeune homme espérait pouvoir être témoin de cet instant dans un prochain épisode, ainsi que de la ridicule dispute qui allait éclater entre toutes les femmes, parce que cela lui donnait l'amusait énormément. Cependant, il déplorait le fait que ce genre de divertissement soit plus programmé que des films ayant un fond réel.

Le jeune homme soupira lorsque la musique annonçant la publicité retentit entre les murs de sa pièce principal et tira sur sa poitrine la vieille couverture rouge et pelucheuse qui se trouvait sur un des accoudoirs de son canapé. Il replia ses jambes sous lui afin d'accumuler la chaleur sous le tissu, et souffla sur ses doigts afin de les réchauffer. Les soirées d'hiver comme celle-ci, lorsque le vent frappait les vitres avec tant de force qu'il les faisait trembler, le chauffage obsolète de Blaine ne parvenait pas à produire assez d'énergie pour permettre la création d'une atmosphère confortable et, au bout de quelques heures, il trouvait refuge sous une couverture, serrant généralement une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante entre ses mains. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le courage de s'extraire du cocoon protecteur dans lequel il venait de s'enrouler et de parcourir la courte distance qui le séparait de son comptoir. Cela lui semblait plus épuisant que de traverser l'Alaska en sautant sur un pied.

Une vague de vibration parvint aux oreilles de Blaine et il attrapa son téléphone, dont la moitié de l'écran se trouvait cachée par les plis du tissu qui couvrait le vendeur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea que le message venait probablement de Kurt, avec qui il communiquait depuis le lendemain de leur séparation. Il avait tout d'abord imaginé que l'étudiant demeurerait silencieux, comme cela s'était produit après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé à la suite de leur promenade nocturne dans Central Park, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Tous deux parlaient des choses anodines de leurs vies, et il s'écoulait parfois plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles les messages s'interrompaient. Blaine appréciait ces échanges car il découvrait avec fascination, à travers eux, le rythme de Kurt. Une mélodie apaisante et grisante, une ronde infinie, dont il s'efforçait d'apprendre tous les mouvements afin de ne pas la perturber.

Mais son sourire glissa sur son visage lorsqu'il lu le prénom sur la notification, et il supprima le message sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Blaine connaissait le contenu du sms et il ne souhaitait pas le lire, et encore moins y répondre. C'était le dixième qu'il recevait et malgré son silence, Sebastian continuait visiblement d'insister. Mais le jeune homme ne céderait pas aux avances du diable, pas cette fois-ci. En réalisant qu'il éprouvait des sentiments réels et puissants pour Kurt, Blaine avait définitivement fait ses adieux aux rencontres ayant pour unique but le plaisir de la chaire. Et s'il n'était pas parvenu à ôter à Sebastian son masque de cynisme, cela ne lui importait plus. Mais un jour, un homme aurait le désir ardent de lire les ombres mouvantes dans les iris du brun, comme il souhait le faire avec celles de Kurt et cette personne-là briserait ses murailles pour le révéler à la lumière du soleil.

Blaine laissa l'objet chuter sur la canapé, le heurtant dans un bruit mat, et se pencha pour prendre le canard en peluche gisant à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis, il se laissa tomber horizontalement, laissant ses doigts se frotter à l'animal fictif qu'il serrait contre son torse. Il était probablement ridicule en cette seconde, ayant une position enfantine dans un corps d'adulte, mais cela lui était égal. Ce canard, offert par Ellen lors de son septième anniversaire, était le témoin muet de la vie de Blaine et, souvent, lorsque la solitude devenait trop pesante ou qu'il souhaitait s'exprimer ce qu'il n'osait dire à personne, même à Puckerman, il l'amenait contre lui et lui chuchotait ses pensées, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la puérilité de la situation. L'objet remplaçait la présence de sa famille, auprès de laquelle il ne pouvait trouver de refuge, et ses yeux de plastiques transparents semblaient souvent laisser transparaître plus d'émotions que les quelques mots qu'il échangeait téléphoniquement avec sa mère, parfois.

- Pourquoi l'amour fait-elle autant souffrir, _Dude_ ? murmura Blaine en fermant les yeux. Ma famille, Tina, Felix, ceux pour qui j'aurais donné n'importe quoi, ont tous emportés une partie de moi en s'éloignant. Et j'ai peur que Kurt fasse de même. Qu'il m'abandonne, _Dude_.

Une bourrasque de vent fit gémir les fenêtres et le jeune homme ramena ses mollets contre ses cuisses. Oui, c'était certainement ce qui était le plus effrayant lorsque l'on tombait amoureux : avoir conscience que tout ce que l'on construit patiemment jour après jour peut commencer à tanguer dangereusement d'une seconde à l'autre et s'écrouler soudainement. Mais Blaine acceptait docilement les règles de ce jeu parce qu'elles étaient la condition d'accès au bonheur, celui qui se partage.


	21. Heart of glass

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire touche à sa fin, dans quatre chapitres exactement. Et elle est finie de rédiger. Si certains veulent me lire, en plus de **LTDC**, vous  
pouvez me retrouver dans un projet semblable avec **Maison avec vue**, une fiction **The New Normal**. Sauf que ce n'est pas de Kurt et Blaine dont il est question, mais David et Bryan. Pas besoin de maîtriser cette série, c'est un Univers Alternatif et je ne garde que les caractères. Si cela vous tente, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Bref, je vous remercie de me lire, encore et toujours.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Le souffle de Blaine s'échappant de ses lèvres formait des nuages de fumées qui s'élevaient dans les airs en tourbillonnant. Avec un sourire, il suivait du regard ces volutes qui finissaient par s'étirer dans le ciel noir, où étaient suspendue une myriade d'étoiles brillantes semblable à des larmes de lune. Le froid mordait sa peau, des picotements parcouraient ses joues et le vent jouait avec les aiguilles des quelques sapins de Central Park. La terre givrée bruissait sous ses chaussures et il affectionnait ces craquements qui lui donnait la sensation que le sol fondait sous ses pas. L'écho assourdi de la circulation retentissait à ses tympans comme à travers du coton et Blaine appréciait la façon dont il se mariait avec les froissements de la végétation afin de former une douce mélodie hivernale. New York soupirait et le jeune homme était certain qu'elle avait hâte de se parer de son plus bel habit de neige, afin de recevoir Noël comme elle le devait.

La main de Kurt serrant la sienne, dans le creux de sa poche de manteau, était chaude et le cœur de Blaine remontait dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentait les doigts de l'étudiant caresser paresseusement la paume de sa main. Parfois, le jeune homme sentait les iris bleues de Kurt l'envelopper et alors il tournait la tête vers lui. Mais le châtain semblait soudain fasciné par le chemin de terre qui s'étiraient devant eux et se mordillait délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Alors, c'était au tour de Blaine de dessiner les traits de son amant de ses yeux, de tenter de figer le fabuleux spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, et Kurt finissait par croiser son regard, presque timidement. Alors, tous deux éclataient de rire parce qu'ils devaient ressembler à deux collégiens durant leur premier rendez-vous. Et les larmes brouillaient la vision de Blaine, qui ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il riait et que la vue de Kurt heureux faisait frémir. _Tant que tu souriras Kurt, ce sera l'été dans mon univers. _

Au tournant d'un virage, le jeune homme aperçut une immense étendue d'eau sur laquelle se reflétaient milles étoiles, telles des paillettes répandues par une main invisible et il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient devant le Réservoir. Soudain, il sentit la main de Kurt se dérober sous la sienne et il referma sa prise sur elle. L'étudiant soupira doucement et extirpa leurs deux mains de la poche de Blaine, avant de l'attirer vers un banc qui se trouvait face à l'immense lac. Cette course courte course ôta le souffle au jeune homme, et l'air froid qui remplissait ses poumons lui brûlait la gorge, mais il ne cessait de sourire. L'étudiant s'assit sur le banc, tandis que Blaine venait se placer debout entre ses jambes, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et frémissant lorsque celles de Kurt se placèrent sur ses cuisses, répandant une chaleur bienfaisante à travers son jean. Le châtain leva les yeux vers Blaine, qui dû résister pour ne pas poser un baiser tendre sur la peau pâle de son front, avant de mettre son visage contre la poitrine du vendeur.

Les pouces de Blaine commencèrent à caresser doucement le tissu vichy de la veste de Kurt. Le vent frappait contre son dos, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que la seule chose qu'il sentait maintenant était la chaleur de la joue du châtain contre sa poitrine. La nuit amplifiait et magnifiait les bruits de la nature frémissante et de la ville bourdonnante. Le jeune homme se laissait envelopper par l'étrange sensation qui naissait dans son estomac, pour venir éclore dans sa poitrine et rayonner dans son esprit. Kurt était blotti contre lui, et il se sentait extrêmement puissant, prêt à affronter toutes les éléments extérieurs qui viendraient les heurter de plein fouet pour tenter de les faire vaciller. Blaine n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudres, parce que l'amour prenait du temps et qu'il fallait le réchauffer dans ses mains, comme un oisillon transi, avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler librement. Mais cette flamme qui léchait sa cage thoracique lorsque Kurt était non loin lui prouvait qu'il avait tord. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se tromper sur quelque chose.

- Je t'aime, souffla Blaine.

- Et cela semblait tellement naturel, qu'il ne songea même pas qu'il n'avait plus prononcé ses mots depuis Felix, six ans auparavant.

- Pardon ?

Kurt s'était écarté de lui et levait vers Blaine les deux auréoles bleues de ses iris, où les ombres avaient repris leur valse mystérieuse. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes dans une expression de surprise, et le jeune homme saisit doucement son visage entre ses paumes, laissant ses pouces courir lentement sur le haut de ses joues, rougies par le froid.

- Je t'aime.

L'étudiant ouvrir la bouche et l'estomac de Blaine eut un sursaut, tandis qu'un frisson d'adrénaline traversait son dos. Kurt allait lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui également, et alors le vendeur ne regretterait pas de s'être ouvert ainsi, d'avoir offert le secret de son cœur sur un coussin de velours. Mais après une profonde inspiration, les dents du châtain s'attaquèrent à sa lèvre inférieure et le vendeur eut envie de poser les siennes sur sa surface pour guérir la douleur que cette torture devait lui procurer.

- Je veux partager tes rêves et ton lit. Je veux connaître tes peurs et que tu connaisses les miennes. Je veux te regarder dormir et veiller sur ton sourire. Je veux être celui qui essuiera tes larmes et qui te comprendra d'un regard. Et même si cela ne doit pas durer, Kurt. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Pour toi.

Le silence de Kurt frappa soudainement durement Blaine et ses mains glissèrent le long du visage de l'étudiant. Les ombres s'agitaient furieusement dans les yeux du châtain et des larmes brouillaient ce spectacle. Blaine voulait faire sourire Kurt et non le faire pleurer, parce que cela était tellement douloureux quand il songeait que ses paroles faisaient naître des perles humides aux coins de ses yeux.

- Tout va bien, Kurt ?

Alors le châtain se leva brusquement et bouscula Blaine de son épaule, afin de pouvoir s'échapper de l'espace entre le banc et son corps. Pendant un tiers de seconde, le jeune homme se trouva face à un bosquet d'arbres nus qui lui semblaient soudainement vraiment terrifiant, avec leurs formes noires et tordues se découpant dans la nuit. Mais Blaine pivota sur lui même et attrapa le poignet de Kurt entre ses doigts avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître. L'angoisse l'enserrait maintenant dans ses griffes, faisait battre son cœur rapidement et le vendeur contourna l'étudiant afin de se retrouver face à lui. Il regretta sa déclaration certainement trop rapide, parce que les figures d'encre qui s'agitaient dans les yeux de Kurt et qu'il pouvait presque entendre crier suffisaient à lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de bouleverser son amant. Cependant, son esprit lui soufflait de nouveau que la situation était anormale et Blaine avait peur de cette masse qui se glissaient entre eux dès qu'ils devenaient vraiment proches, qu'ils tentaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

La voix du jeune homme était dure et tranchante, et il sentit doigts trembler légèrement autour du poignet de Kurt, qui fixait un point immobile au dessus de son épaule. Et soudain, le vendeur se souvint de toutes les attitudes étranges de l'étudiant : la façon dont il regardait autour de lui lorsque Blaine et lui marchaient dans Bedford-Stuyvesant, la colère dans sa voix quand le vendeur lui avait apporté son portable, sa question sur le fait qu'il ait pu voir l'expéditeur du message, la précipitation avec laquelle il était ensuite parti et son refus inexpliqué que Blaine vienne le chercher devant Parsons. Mais _c'était impossible. Kurt ne pouvait pas… Il n'avais pas pu… Non. Non. Non. _Et pourtant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues ne rassuraient pas Blaine et le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, supplia Blaine.

C'était terriblement égoïste et pathétique, mais Kurt devait lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

- Blaine… répondit Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

L'étudiant avait prononcé son prénom comme une supplication mais il résonna aux tympans du jeune homme comme un aveu silencieux. Le cœur de Blaine devint étrangement lourd, comme s'il se fut soudainement changé en plomb et cherchait à l'attirer vers le sol glacé. La flamme qui brillait dans sa poitrine cessa de répandre sa lumière bienfaisante dans ses veines et le vendeur prit soudain conscience de la température qui régnait dans Central Park. Il voulait être furieux, hurler sur Kurt et le frapper, mais il ne pouvait pas parce que ses forces paraissaient s'être enfuies de lui lorsque les ombres avaient de nouveau commencer à valser dans les iris de l'étudiant. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas blesser le châtain, parce que cela lui déchirerait la poitrine. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, créant une masse opaque qui refusait de prendre formes sur ses cordes vocales et, finalement, un unique mot parvint à se libérer du brouillard verbal :

-Pourquoi ? murmura le jeune homme en lâchant le poignet du châtain comme s'il avait été brûlant.

Les ongles de la main gauche de Kurt griffèrent la dos de sa main droite, et Blaine vit de petites boursouflures rouges naître sur la peau pâle.

- Quand tu m'as laissé ton numéro, dans la boutique, commença l'étudiant sourdement en fixant le lac devant lui, mon petit-ami était dans l'avion pour l'Allemagne et je m'ennuyais. Je voulais simplement coucher avec quelqu'un, mais…

Les poings du vendeur se contractèrent, parce que chacune des paroles de Kurt s'imprimaient sur son cœur, y laissant des brûlures. Il sentit les larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux et serra les dents pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. _Ne lui montre pas que cela t'atteint, Blaine. _

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu me voir après notre soirée manquée dans ce bar ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix sans timbre. Parce que tu n'avais pas eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Blaine…

- Réponds-moi, Kurt ! s'écria le vendeur.

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête et Blaine aperçut les sillons brillants que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues traçaient, à la lumière de la lune.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas insisté lorsque l'on s'est retrouvés chez toi, le soir où nous nous sommes promenés dans Central Park ?

- Quand tu m'as embrassé, lâcha Kurt en plongeant son regard vacillant dans celui de Blaine, j'ai senti des choses vraiment puissantes exploser en moi. Et j'étais terrifié.

Les yeux du vendeur papillonnèrent tandis qu'il chassait de son esprit le souvenir fantomatique des lèvres de Kurt se posant pour la première fois sur les siennes. Ses sentiments devaient rester en dehors de leur actuelle conversation, s'il ne voulait pas simplement la clore afin de serrer Kurt dans ses bras et d'embrasser chacune de ses larmes pour les faire disparaître.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de revoir ensuite, continua le châtain qui paraissait lutter avec ses pensées. Parce que j'avais peur de m'habituer à ce crépitement sous ma peau quand tu me touches et que je ne pouvais pas… Je ne peux pas. C'est trop énorme pour moi, Blaine. Mais quand j'ai reçu ton message me demandant si je voulais que l'on se revoit, je n'ai pas pu me tenir à mes résolutions parce ce c'était ce que je souhaitais depuis que je t'avais quitté.

- Tu as finis par avoir ce que tu voulais, cracha Blaine avec amertume. Nous avons fait l'amour cette après-midi là.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à employer l'expression « baiser » parce que cela avait été tellement plus que cela pour lui. Une union des âmes et des corps, une collision entre deux planètes dont les poussières finissent par n'en plus former qu'une.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! renchérit Kurt d'une voix plus forte et basse qu'auparavant.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Kurt. Je suis peux être trop stupide pour faire autre chose que vendre des vêtements mais je comprends très bien l'anglais.

Blaine s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'enveloppe du regard que l'étudiant posait sur lui, et le frôla afin de passer dans son dos. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux, parce que s'il restait auprès de lui, son cœur demeurerait un animal agonisant. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait plus que dormir afin d'échapper à la tristesse dans laquelle il menaçait de se noyer, durant quelques heures. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide le long du tracé du chemin menant vers la Ville Debout, il entendit des pas résonner sur la terre, et la main de Kurt se posa sur son épaule. Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de frémir mais il ne se retourna pas, parce que la vue de l'étudiant suffirait à le faire renoncer à la fuite, il en était pleinement conscient.

- Reste, supplia le châtain tandis que son souffle chatouillait le cou de Blaine. S'il te plait. Laisse moi…

- Rompt avec lui, ordonna durement le vendeur.

_Parce qu'il ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi._

- Non, Blaine, répondit Kurt dont la voix tremblait doucement. Tu ne peux pas me demander de quitter l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis quatre ans.

Le cœur du jeune homme se brisa en une multitudes de morceaux, qui retombèrent en une pluie grise dans l'estomac de Blaine.

- Alors dit moi que tu m'aimes.

_Et prouve moi que t'offrir mon cœur et les moyens de le détruire n'était pas une énorme erreur._

- Je ne peux pas. Blaine, s'il te plait…

La main de Kurt glissa lentement de son épaule, et Blaine passa les dos de ses index sous ses yeux afin d'essuyer les deux larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et de courir sur ses joues. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et s'éloigna, chaque pas qui augmentait la distance entre l'étudiant et lui plantait un couteau dans ses poumons. Les larmes qu'il refusait de verser formaient une douloureuse boule coincée dans sa gorge et il inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de parvenir de nouveau à respirer de manière fluide. Le jeune homme espérait que Kurt se précipiterait à sa suite, l'attirerait contre lui et lui dirait qu'il resterait avec lui, pour toujours, parce qu'il comptait tellement plus que l'autre. Mais, quand il eut parcouru une dizaine de mètre, et eut pris un virage en épingle, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : la dernière vision qu'il emporterait de son amant aurait un goût amer. Alors, parce qu'il savait que l'étudiant ne pouvait plus le voir, Blaine se mit à courir, sans prêter attention au vent qui le giflait. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui rampait sous sa peau.


	22. Bridge over troubled water

**Le Temps des Camélias.**

- Hey, Blainee !

Deux bras se refermèrent brièvement autour des épaules de Blaine, tandis qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds soyeux frôlait son visage, faisant naître un minuscule sourire sur son visage. Le premier depuis que Kurt avait piétiné son cœur.

- Hey, Britty, répondit doucement Blaine.

Sa voix était rauque, fatiguée de n'avoir pas été utilisée pendant plusieurs jours, et le jeune homme passa une main sur sa barbe naissante tandis que son amie s'asseyait sur la seule des cinq chaises placées autour de la table qui restait libre. Les doigts de Blaine commencèrent à tordre la nappe à petits carreaux rouges et blancs qui tombait sur ses genoux et il leva timidement les yeux vers ses compagnons, parce qu'il était conscient que tous l'observaient comme s'il allait soudainement se métamorphoser en une créature meurtrière. Le vendeur leur avait donné rendez-vous sans explication dans un bistro français, moins d'une heure auparavant, parce qu'il ne supportait plus la seule compagnie du silence et des cigarettes qu'il piochait dans le paquet que Kurt avait laissé chez lui, par inadvertance, lors de sa venue. Et tous étaient là, même Mercedes. Une bouffée de reconnaissance monta dans la poitrine de Blaine et il songea qu'il leur devait des explications sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient réunis, bien que son apparence devait parler pour lui.

Les vêtements de Blaine étaient chiffonnés parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de les repasser, et son pantalon comportait une tache de chocolat. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et lourds, si bien qu'il n'osait plus passer ses doigts dans ses boucles. Ses traits devaient certainement être tirés par le manque de sommeil, dû au fait que le jeune homme passait ses nuits à se tourner sous sa couverture en serrant ses poings sous l'oreiller. Et lorsque qu'il plongeait enfin dans les ténèbres, il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Kurt se promener main dans la main avec un individu dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner le visage. Alors, il se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant si rapidement que Blaine peinait à respirer durant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme passait ses journées devant sa télévision, _Dude_ blotti contre son torse, étanche à ce qu'il y voyait. Il avait pris quelques jours de congés, prétextant être trop malade pour sortir de chez lui. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, au fond.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous raconter, Blaine, fit Quinn en posant sa main chaude sur la sienne.

- Même si tu nous avoues enfin que tu es un Sasquatch, on continuera de t'aimer. Si tu veux mieux protéger ton secret, tu devrais couper tes cheveux et tes sourcils correctement.

Blaine vit Mercedes se tourner brusquement vers Brittany, qui était sa voisine, et hausser un sourcil, se demandant visiblement s'il convenait de rire ou de rester sérieuse. Mais Puckerman lui fit un signe discret pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention aux remarques de la grande blonde, et Mercedes sourit. Le jeune homme commença à déchirer sa serviette en minuscules confettis, et sentit le genoux de Noah presser délicatement le sien, sous la table. Alors, Blaine sut qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Mais il avait peur de prononcer les mots qui s'apprêtaient à se former sur ses lèvres, parce que cela rendrait concrètes toutes les pensées qui tournaient et ricochaient dans son esprit. Cependant, les quatre visages amicaux qui étaient tournés vers lui et le regardaient avec bienveillance le rassuraient. Le vendeur inspira profondément et laissa sa serviette retomber sur la nappe, avant de croiser ses doigts.

- Je voulais vous voir parce que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et je comptais sur l'humour légendaire de Puck, tenta de plaisanter le vendeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Boy ? demanda Mercedes alors que Noah frappait gentiment l'épaule de Blaine de son poing.

- C'est Kurt, soupira le jeune homme.

- Kurt Cobain ? répondit Brittany en écarquillant ses yeux bleu sombres. Il a eu un accident ?

- Non Britty. Kurt était… Est celui que j'aime.

Blaine ne parvenait pas à penser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Kurt au passé, et il se détestait d'être si faible. Mais il continuait d'aimer l'étudiant, même si la façon dont il s'était servi de lui le plongeait dans un océan de tristesse d'où il peinait à remonter à la surface afin d'inspirer une bouffée d'air salvatrice. Parfois seulement, la colère grandissait en lui, frappant et griffant l'intérieur de sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il cessait de respirer durant quelques instants pour qu'elle meure, étouffée. Une nouvelle fois, Blaine apprenait que l'amour était le plus résistant des sentiments, insensible aux coups d'épées de la raison et que le temps qui s'enfuit ne faisait qu'éroder.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria la blonde en tapant dans ses mains. On est presque tous amoureux alors. Moi et Sanny, toi et Kurt, Quinn et Artie, et…

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder Mercedes, qui compléta sa phrase :

- Mercedes et Sam.

- Deux minutes, Britty, fit Puck en fronçant les sourcils. Sanny et Artie ?

- Sanny est la nouvelle pétasse de Brittany, renchérit Quinn. Plus connu sous le nom de Santana Lopez. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle faisait partie de mon équipe de cheerladers lorsque nous étions au lycée.

- Sanny n'est pas une pétasse ! grogna la grande blonde dont les joues étaient devenues rouges.

- Je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, répondit Quinn en adressant un sourire à son amie, mais si tout ce que tu me racontes est vrai, et qu'elle continue de prendre soin de toi comme elle le fait, alors je suis prête à changer d'avis sur Santana.

- Et qui est ce mystérieux Artie dont nous apprenons l'existence aujourd'hui ? demanda Puckerman, légèrement moqueur, en se penchant vers Quinn.

- C'est…

A la grande surprise de Blaine, Quinn semblait gênée et commença à se tordre les mains.

- C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré lors d'un vernissage et depuis nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois. Je voulais vous en parler, mais je… Il a quelque chose de heu… Spécial, alors je voulais attendre.

- C'est un robot ! s'exclama Brittany. Je l'ai vu sur la photo que Quinn m'a montré : il a des roues à la place des jambes.

Alors, Blaine éclata de rire tandis que Quinn se frappait le front de la paume de sa main, sous les regard amusés de Mercedes et Noah, qui retenaient maintenant avec peine leur hilarité. Durant quelques secondes, l'image de Kurt s'échappa de son esprit et il lui sembla qu'un point énorme se levait de ses épaules. Mais il s'interrompit brusquement et se figea, lorsqu'un autre rire surgit en lui et fit écho au sien. Blaine aurait pu reconnaître ce doux grelot entre des millions et la silhouette de l'étudiant se dessina de nouveau devant ses iris, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient sous la charge qui pesait de nouveau sur elles. Autour de la table ronde, ses amis l'observaient de nouveau, et le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

- Alors Anderson, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Kurt se servait de moi, annonça Blaine en essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix.

Un silence tomba sur les cinq amis et Quinn fut le première à le rompre, dans un souffle :

- Tu déconnes, Blaine.

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir répondre « oui » à ta question, soupira le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mercedes.

- Il… Il a un petit-ami et il voulait simplement se distraire pendant son absence.

- Et comment …

- Je lui ais dit que j'étais amoureux de lui et j'ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux. Alors, je me suis souvenu de tout ses comportements étranges quand il était avec moi. Et j'ai compris qu'il avait peur d'être surpris avec moi. Et il a avoué.

- Le connard, marmonna Puckerman.

Blaine acquiesça lentement avant de reprendre :

- Je lui ais demandé de le quitter, mais il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui demander de faire ça. Je suis pathétique…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa et il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, faisant naître des tâches multicolores devant ses rétines. Blaine entendit les pieds d'une chaise qui raclaient contre le sol carrelé et des bras entourèrent de nouveau ses épaules, tandis qu'un petit baiser se posait sur ses cheveux. L'odeur, évoquant un champs de fleur saluant le soleil, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Brittany, qui le serrait contre elle, et son cœur se contracta d'avantage quand il songea que son amie vivait souvent ce genre de situation. Le vendeur ôta ses mains de son visage et les posa sur celles de la blonde, liées contre le haut de son torse, avant de relever la tête. La chaleur du frêle corps de Brittany dans son dos l'apaisait et il se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de réunir ses amis autour de lui, parce que le simple fait de les voir réunis autour de lui chassait quelque peu le brouillard noirâtre de son esprit. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres sèches de Blaine et il posa sa tête contre le ventre de son amie.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus au travail depuis trois jours ? Tu n'as jamais été malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Quinn.

- Tu veux que j'me charge de Kurt ? demanda Noah en faisant craquer ses doigts de façon menaçante.

Blaine hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un ne s'attaque à l'étudiant pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il désirait seulement pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras de nouveau et sentir les étincelles crépiter sous sa peau. Parce que son absence le consumait encore plus de l'intérieur que ses mensonges. Et il savait que si le châtain revenait dans sa vie, il ne pourrait pas le repousser. Son esprit était empli de contradictions qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, la nuit, car Kurt était celui qui avait planté un javelot dans son muscle cardiaque, mais il était aussi le seul qui pourrait le panser.

- Tu sais Blainee, fit doucement Brittany, il ne faut pas que tu restes enfermé chez toi. Parce que les fantômes reviennent toujours lorsque l'on est seul. Tu dois sortir et rire, comme si tout cela ne t'atteignait pas. Et tu verras, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, avec qui tu seras heureux encore. Moi, c'est ce que je fais toujours et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Sanny.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux, affirma Quinn fermement.

- Et tu vas le faire, renchérit Puckerman.

- En commençant maintenant par apprécier le repas que Puckerman va généreusement t'offrir, conclut Mercedes avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu vas apprécier le repas que je vais te… Quoi ?

Noah adressa un regard surpris à la jeune femme qui leva innocemment les yeux au plafond, son sourire s'étirant pour dévoiler ses dents blanches.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait nous inviter, Mercedes. Pour nous r'mercier de t'avoir laisser intégrer not' groupe très fermé.

Blaine perçut l'amusement dans la voix de Noah et sut qu'il plaisantait.

- Seriez-vous une sorte de secte ? demanda Mercedes en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, et Puckerman est notre grand gourou, répondit Quinn.

- Et c'est aussi Monsieur Propre, ajouta Brittany.

- Je pensais plutôt que le Puck était une créature du folklore celte. Une sorte de lutin malin, espiègle et rebelle qui joue des tours aux voyageurs, se transforme et effraie les jeunes filles.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Quinn. Les deux derniers points que tu as évoqué lui correspondent tout à fait.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Puckerman avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de laisser une moue boudeuse s'afficher sur son visage.

Tous quatre éclatèrent de rire ensembles, s'attirant des regards intrigués des autres clients, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce soir, il était avec ses amis et il savait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour chasser Kurt de ses pensées durant les heures qu'ils passeraient en commun. Le prénom du châtain ne serait assurément plus prononcé de la soirée, mais les gestes parleraient pour les jeunes gens et Blaine était certain que Quinn et Brittany se relayeraient pour garder un contact physique permanent avec lui, et que Mercedes et Puck multiplieraient les blagues pathétiques dans l'espoir de faire naître des sourires sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour le soutien indéfectible que ses amis lui apportaient depuis plusieurs années, excepté pour Mercedes dont il avait fait la connaissance récemment. Ils voyaient le meilleur en lui et le suivait sur le chemin de la vie, même lorsqu'il prenait une mauvaise direction.

* * *

**Note de de l'auteur :** Voilà Santana & Artie ! Je suis une grande fan du couple Quinn & Artie, & si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ils seraient ensembles. Alors je me venge en recréant leur couple dans ma fiction. Et Brittany & Santana, c'est une telle évidence entre elles, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de les séparer. Merci de me lire, encore, encore, encore, encore.

**Note "culturelle" : **Le Sasquatch est une créature légendaire qui vivrait au Canada et aux États-Unis. Également surnommé _Bigfoot_ du fait de sa grande taille présumée et surtout des empreintes gigantesques qu'il laisserait après son passage, il occuperait principalement les grandes chaînes de montagnes ainsi que les régions très boisées et faiblement peuplées par l'homme. Brittany pense que Blaine est un sasquatch parce qu'il a des sourcils touffus qui seraient le résultat d'un mauvais déguisement en humain. Brittany est une personne très cultivée comme vous pouvez le voir !

Puck est donc une sorte de lutin espiègle et un tantinet rebelle, il joue des tours aux voyageurs, se transforme, effraie les jeunes filles et bouscule les vieilles a la capacité de prendre de nombreuses formes mais ne prend généralement celle d'un homme. Il est capable de prendre autant des formes terrifiantes que plaisantes. Peu importe laquelle, sa fourrure est presque toujours foncée. Il prend souvent l'apparence d'un grand cheval noir aux yeux jaunes et enflammés, avec une longue crinière sauvage. Sous cette forme, il parcourt un large territoire pendant la nuit en forçant les portails et en terrorisant les habitants des fermes isolées. Je trouve que cela correspond assez à Puckerman pour ma part.


	23. Liar

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine Anderson contemplait son reflet dans la grande glace qui se trouvait au dessus de son lavabo ivoire. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau propres et quelques boucles brunes tombaient sur son front. Sa barbe était rasée et il songea que cela le rajeunissait réellement, et lui conférait un air moins négligé. La veille, il avait pris des somnifères afin de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Kurt à Central Park, il avait sommeillé d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Ses traits étaient donc plus détendus et sa peau semblait moins terne. Son gilet bordeaux à grosses mailles tombait plutôt correctement sur ses épaules et dévoilait le T-shirt que Blaine avait exhumé de son sac à linge propre. Le jeune homme s'adressa une grimace avant de capter l'ombre de tristesse qui vacillait dans ses yeux mordorés et de se laisser tomber sur le couvercle des toilettes. On peut masquer ses peines par divers artifices, mais on ne peut pas masquer les émotions que le regard laisse paraître, fenêtre sur l'âme.

_Tu dois sortir et rire, comme si tout cela ne t'atteignait pas._

Les paroles de Brittany n'avaient de cesse de s'imposer dans son esprit depuis la veille et Blaine avait fini par songer que la jeune femme avait peut être raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester allonger sur son canapé, éternellement, parce que cela ne changerait rien. Et puis, il en avait assez de se promener en pyjama dans son appartement, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes pensées qui lui étreignaient le cœur et lui comprimaient la poitrine. Alors, lorsqu'il s'était glissé sous sa couverture la veille, après que Quinn l'ait ramené dans sa petite voiture, Blaine avait pris une profonde inspiration et décidé de reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était avant que Kurt ne vienne la perturber. Cela ne serait certainement pas facile mais le vendeur était confiant en son potentiel parce qu'il se relevait toujours lorsque la vie le mettait knockout. Certes, il lui fallait reprendre son souffle et se redresser sur son corps meurtri, ce qu'il faisait en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de plainte.

_Je ne peux pas._

Blaine ferma les poings sur ses genoux, enfonçant ses ongles si profondément dans la peau de ses paumes, qu'il y laisserait certainement des marques rouges. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre le court de son existence comme si Kurt n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais heurté de plein fouet. Renoncer au souvenir de l'étudiant était renoncer à lui-même, puisque le châtain était maintenant inscrit dans sa peau, comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait connu. Blaine n'était que la somme de tous les instants de sa vie, heureux ou tristes, et de toutes les rencontres faites, rapides ou durables. Une suite d'impacts qui le définissaient et le rendaient unique, parmi ses semblables humains qui peuplaient la terre. Et seule la mort pourrait faire cesser de battre le cœur du jeune homme, comme lui faire oublier les traits qui composaient le dessin de son existence. Les lèvres de Kurt caressant les siennes, ses soupirs de plaisir pendant l'acte de chaire, ses sourires, tout cela courait dans les veines de Blaine et irriguait son cerveau, comme son sang.

_Si, tu peux._

Des coups secs furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée et Blaine se leva lentement. D'un geste de la main, il ôta les plis de son gilet et ébouriffa ses cheveux, qu'il avait pourtant mis plusieurs minutes à placer convenablement. Puis, lentement, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit en mordant sa langue. Dans son esprit, les visages de ses amis lui souriaient en hochant la tête et il voulait croire qu'il ne commettait pas une énorme connerie. Parvenu devant le panneau de bois, Blaine hésita et sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de la poignée de porte argentée. Il pouvait encore renoncer, retourner s'allonger sur son lit et fixer le plafond en attendant que le sommeil ne le fauche. Il pouvait encore laisser l'image de Kurt dériver dans son esprit durant quelques jours et souffrir encore, parce que c'était tellement plus simple que d'essayer d'être heureux encore.

_Et tu vas le faire._

Blaine inspira profondément, tourna la poignée de porte et la tira vers lui, se trouvant face au sourire charmeur de Sebastian. Le diable lui adressa un clin d'œil, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon sombre mettant parfaitement en valeur ses jambes minces, et le vendeur se demanda comment il était parvenu à franchir la première porte, celle qui donnait sur le minuscule hall d'entrée. Peut être avait-il profité du passage de ses voisins pour se faufiler à leur suite. La main du brun se posa sur le bras de Blaine, et ce dernier recula machinalement. Sebastian leva un sourcil interrogatif, avant de parcourir le jeune homme de ses yeux verts, s'attardant sur ses cheveux bouclés défaits. Mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes, l'étincelle lubrique qui brillait dans les iris du diable donna simplement envie à Blaine de lui ordonner de partir, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il ne voulait plus Sebastian. Il voulait Kurt. Et il le voulait tellement que parfois il songeait qu'il pourrait en crever.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te refuser longtemps à moi, Bébé, affirma Sebastian. Mais j'avoue avoir pensé que tu céderais plus tôt.

- Hum.

- C'est pourquoi ton sms d'hier soir était une excellente surprise.

- Hum.

- Tu as raison, arrêtons de parler et passons à de la communication plus… Physique.

Sebastian écarta brutalement Blaine de l'encadrement de la porte et pénétra dans son appartement en poussant un petit sifflement d'admiration, qui étira un minuscule sourire involontaire et éphémère sur ses lèvres. Puis, le vendeur entendit la voix du brun complimenter sa décoration mais il ne l'écoutait plus, et refermait la porte d'entrée, en tentant de chasser l'image de Kurt se tenant au même endroit que le diable quelques jours plus tôt. Kurt qui était si désirable, poupée de porcelaine élégante. Kurt qui murmurait son prénom comme une caresse électrique. Kurt, qui avait un goût de bonbon et sentait le savon. Kurt qui n'avait eu aucun scrupules à coucher avec Blaine alors qu'il avait un petit-ami. Kurt qui ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui le faisait. Le vendeur se griffa l'envers de sa main gauche avec force, afin de se concentrer de nouveau sur Sebastian, qui s'approchait de lui avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Vraiment charmant chez toi, commenta le brun en saisissant le paquet de cigarettes vide posé sur le dossier du canapé. Et je ne savais pas que tu fumais. Mais puisque c'est le cas, nous pourrions faire quelques petits jeux, toi et moi.

- Ne touche pas !

C'était la seule trace qui lui prouvait que Kurt n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination et il n'avait pu retenir le cri furieux qui était sorti de sa bouche lorsque les doigts de Sebastian s'était posé dessus.

- Ce ne sont que des cigarettes, bébé, souffla le brun en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ne touche pas, répéta Blaine dans un grognement.

Le diable reposa lentement le paquet de cigarettes sur le dossier du canapé, et jeta son sac sur le sol, avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme.

- Détends toi, sexy.

Les mains de Sebastian s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille avec une douceur nouvelle, faisant frissonner Blaine. Le jeune homme l'attira contre son torse et, un instant, le vendeur pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais Sebastian se contenta de le serrer fortement contre lui. Une bouffée de parfum suave s'insinua dans les poumons de Blaine et, machinalement, il noua ses mains dans la nuque du diable et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

- Je suis un connard Blaine, souffla le brun, mais pas un imbécile.

- Pardon ?

- Tu souffres.

- Que…

- Santana tenait absolument à me présenter sa nouvelle merveilleuse petite amie, ce midi, répondit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. Une certaine Brittany, qui nous a montré des photos de sa soirée de la veille, pendant laquelle elle avait tenté de remonter le moral de « Blainee » qui venait de se faire briser le cœur par un autre homme.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna du diable, sans dénouer ses mains de son cou, et le contempla. Le sourire qui habillait normalement les lèvres de Sebastian avait disparu, et il paraissait soudain plus vieux. Une ombre passa dans son regard, et Blaine comprit que son masque venait de se fissurer, ce que lui tordit l'estomac.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Santana est ma plus ancienne, et ma seule amie. Celle qui est en photo sur ma table de chevet.

L'image de la photographie de Sebastian riant et enlaçant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau ambrée se rappela à l'esprit de Blaine. La mystérieuse Santana qui semblait avoir conquis le cœur de la douce Brittany était donc l'amie du diable. Et si elle était comme lui et utilisait simplement Brittany pour pouvoir baiser avec elle ? Et si elle lui brisait le cœur comme Kurt avait brisé celui de Blaine ?

- J'espère seulement que Santana n'est pas une salope, marmonna le jeune homme.

- La pire des garces, répondit simplement Sebastian. Mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de ton amie, Blaine. Parce que depuis qu'elles se connaissent, elle ne sort plus le soir et est beaucoup moins agressive. Et surtout, il y a cette lumière qui illumine son visage quand elle me raconte qu'elle a vu « Britt ».

- Bien. Tu lui as dit que nous…

- Je n'ai rien dis, bébé, le coupa Sebastian en déplaçant une de ses mains sous le menton de Blaine afin de lever son visage vers lui. Cela ne regarde que nous.

- Merci.

Durant quelques secondes, Blaine n'entendit plus que le craquement du plafond, qui indiquait que sa voisine faisait les cents pas au dessus de leurs têtes. Et soudain, Sebastian prit la parole d'une voix grave, qui étonna le jeune homme, parce qu'il lui semblait que le brun se métamorphosait sous ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de coucher avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, avoua Blaine en baissant les yeux sur la poitrine de Sebastian. Je voulais simplement ne plus penser à Kurt pendant quelque heures.

- Alors, je sais ce qu'on va faire.

- Quoi ?

- On va s'asseoir dans ton canapé et regarder les Giants vaincre les Dolphins, en mangeant quelques chose de gras. Et si le jeu de Marvin Austin ne sort pas ce Kurt de ton esprit, je veux bien renoncer au sexe pendant une semaine.

Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres et Sebastian le lui rendit, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus rien d'artificiel. Le vendeur sut que le masque du jeune homme venait de disparaître et bien qu'il ignorait la raison profonde de ce changement, il en était heureux. Le diable laissait enfin sa vie s'échapper de ses poings fermés, lui qui la retenait prisonnière depuis que Blaine l'avait vu dans le métro.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sebastian ? demanda doucement le vendeur.

- Parce que parfois, j'en ai assez d'être un connard.

- Alors tu pourrais être un… Un ami. Juste pour deux ou trois heures.

- Je pourrais, répondit Sebastian. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'essayerai pas de glisser mes mains sur ton T-shirt pendant le match.

- Je prends le risque, renchérit Blaine avec un petit rire.

Sebastian lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux tandis que son bras glissait sur son bassin, ses doigts se refermant sur sa hanche droite et il attira le vendeur contre sa poitrine. Blaine vit le visage du diable s'approcher du sien, et il pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Alors il bougea légèrement la tête afin d'éviter cela, et comprit que Sebastian voulait simplement déposer un baiser sur sa joue lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent se poser délicatement sur le coin de sa bouche, que le mouvement de Blaine avait décalé. C'est alors qu'un reniflement retentit dans la petite pièce, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui se sépara immédiatement du diable et se tourna vers l'entrée, d'où était monté le bruit. Et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine, pour aller se fracasser sur la parquet, et répandre ses débris dans une poussière argentée.

Kurt se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains fermées sur la bandoulière de son sac noir, et les auréoles bleues de ses yeux posées sur Blaine tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement. Le vendeur voulait se précipiter sur l'étudiant, pour le tenir dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'il ne reparte jamais, mais son cerveau refusait de réagir. Dans son dos, Sebastian recula imperceptiblement, et Blaine vit aussitôt le regard de Kurt dévier sur le diable et un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire de l'étudiant sur contracter. Puis, les yeux du châtain se fixèrent de nouveau sur Blaine, qui inspira profondément afin de tenter de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de ce corps immobile.

- La porte était ouverte, fit Kurt d'une voix blanche, tu avais dû mal la clencher.

Blaine comprit immédiatement que Kurt avait assisté au moment où les lèvres de Sebastian avaient effleuré les siennes par inadvertance, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt une nouvelle fois, pas alors que celui-ci avait pris la décision de le préférer à l'homme avec qui il formait un couple officiel.

- Je…

- J'étais venu t'annoncer que j'avais rompu avec mon petit-ami, l'interrompit froidement le châtain, mais je vois que tu t'es déjà consolé.

La main de l'étudiant se posa sur la poignée de porte.

- Attends !

Le battant de la porte en bois claqua contre le cadre, comme un coup de fusil dans la nuit, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine. Le jeune homme se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kurt quelques instants auparavant, et ouvrit violemment la porte, avant de s'élancer dans le hall, maintenant silencieux. Puis, il descendit les marches menant à la rue, se bénissant silencieusement d'avoir mis des chaussures pendant qu'il attendait Sebastian. Mais Kurt s'était déjà évanoui dans le quartier de Bedford, et Blaine se laissa lourdement tomber sur le béton des escaliers, avant de replier ses jambes sous lui et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux et il essaya de réprimer les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux. Il ne parvenait plus à formuler une pensée construite et seul un mot valsait dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis : _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_.

Une épaule de pressa contre la sienne, répandant une douce chaleur contre la peau de Blaine, et ce dernier comprit que Sebastian s'était assis contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine, parce que c'était la faute du diable si Kurt était parti. Si le brun n'avait pas voulu déposer un baiser sur sa joue, jamais le châtain n'aurait pensé que Blaine ne pensait plus à lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Sebastian était réellement responsable de la catastrophe qui venait de se produire, car il n'avait pu prévoir que Blaine se décalerait de quelques centimètres, ni que Kurt reviendrait à la seconde précise où les lèvres se frôlaient par inadvertance. Et puis, il n'osait pas dire à Sebastian de partir car cette pression silencieuse d'un corps contre le sien le rassurait et il s'y raccrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée, au milieu de l'océan de tristesse dans lequel il flottait.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" :** Les Giants sont l'équipe de NFL de la ville de New York, tandis que les Dolphins viennent de Miami. Quant à Marvin Austin, c'est un joueur des Giants.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le dénouement approche et dans deux chapitres, vous connaîtrez enfin le fin mot de cette fiction. Mais vous pourrez toujours me retrouver avec _L'Ombre des Acacias_, plus tard. Et ensuite, je me retire du monde de Glee. J'ai la sensation d'avoir fait le tour de cette série, de Blaine & Kurt, et d'autres chevauchées m'attendent. En particulier dans les mondes de _Merlin_ & de _The New Normal_.


	24. Amen omen

**Note de l'auteur** : Nous touchons à la fin de cette aventure & le dénouement aura lieu dans le prochain & dernier chapitre. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté durant six mois ainsi que l'affection témoignée à mes personnages. Vous êtes magnifiques, ne l'oubliez jamais.

* * *

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Blaine colla le petit post-it jaune sur la table basse de son salon et récita mentalement les douze chiffres qui étaient notés sur le papier, tandis qu'il essayait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son muscle cardiaque. Tout son espoir était concentré dans ces nombres, et il les fixait avec une telle intensité que sa vue se brouillait. Puis, il saisit son portable en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux tremblements qui agitaient ses mains et composa le numéro, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'appuyer sur la touche qui le mettrait en communication. Cet appel était sa dernière chance d'entrer en contact avec Kurt, qui ne répondait plus à son portable, et ne paraissait plus vivre dans son appartement de l'Upper East Side. Si la personne qui décrocherait refusait de répondre à sa question, il ne reverrait certainement plus jamais l'étudiant, et cette seule pensée suffisait à faire naître une boule dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas du temps pendant lequel il était resté assis sur les marches menant à son appartement. Cependant lorsque Sebastian l'avait forcé à se lever pour le conduire à l'intérieur, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Blaine s'était laissé lourdement tombé sur le canapé et le diable avait déposé une couverture sur lui, avant d'ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux bouclés et de se diriger vers la porte. Mais le jeune homme lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui d'une voix rauque, parce que la solitude le terrorisait et qu'il était certain que le fantôme de Kurt deviendrait encore plus consistant s'il se retrouvait isolé. Le manque est un loup noir qui s'attaque à la brebis blanche qui sort du troupeau. Alors, il avait senti le corps de Sebastian de nouveau contre le sien et quelques secondes plus tard, le son de la télévision avait atteint ses oreilles. Les commentaires du diable sur le match de football américains avaient fini par bercer Blaine et il s'était assoupi contre lui, la dernière phrase de Kurt flottant dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé seul et un mot de Sebastian sur la table lui annonçait de manière maladroite qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il désirait parler avec quelqu'un. Blaine s'était massé les temps car des pulsations traversaient sa boite crânienne, et avait immédiatement sorti son portable de sa poche, mais ce n'était pas au diable qu'il désirait parler. Il voulait entendre la voix de Kurt, lui expliquer que ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'était pas un vrai baiser. Mais l'étudiant ne décrochait pas, et après une cinquantaine d'appels et presque autant de messages, Blaine avait prit la décision de se rendre à l'appartement de Kurt. Cependant, personne n'avait répondu à l'interphone, et aucune lumière n'était visible à travers son immense baie vitrée. Cela n'avait suffit à décourager le jeune homme qui était revenu le lendemain, en dépit du froid glacial, et avait attendu un signe lui prouvant que Kurt se trouvait chez lui. Et encore une fois, aucune lumière n'était visible, et Blaine avait eu la certitude que l'étudiant avait quitté son appartement et que cela ne servait à rien d'y revenir.

- Hummel & Co, bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

La voix féminine tira Blaine de ses pensées et le fit sursauter.

- Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Hummel, répondit le jeune homme en tentant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix.

- Monsieur Hummel est occupé, mais si vous désirez prendre rendez-vous pour une réparation, je peux m'en occuper.

- Non. C'est à propos de son fils.

- Je vois, veuillez patienter quelques secondes.

Blaine entendit la femme crier des paroles qui parvinrent de façon étouffée à ses oreilles et il devina qu'elle devait maintenir le combiné contre sa poitrine. Une voix masculine et lointaine lui répondit et le vendeur retint sa respiration. Son cœur frappait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il en devenait douloureux, et son sang pulsait dans ses veines avec tant de force qu'il le sentait jusque dans sa gorge. Il espérait réellement que le père de Kurt lui répondrait, mais cela le terrorisait parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'homme allait réagir à l'appel d'un inconnu qui lui poserait des questions sur son fils unique.

- Burt Hummel, énonça simplement une voix grave où vrillait une pointe d'inquiétude. Kurt va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Hummel. Je heu…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le ton de Burt Hummel était froid, et Blaine frissonna en se tortillant inconfortablement sur son canapé.

- Blaine, Monsieur. Blaine…

- Anderson, ajouta soudainement plus doucement le garagiste.

Le vendeur se figea, et manqua presque de laisser le téléphone choir sur le parquet.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Kurt ne me parle plus que de toi depuis quelques temps.

- Oh.

Blaine songea qu'il aurait peut être préféré que Burt refuse de lui adresser un mot finalement. Parce que la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était semblable à une lame de métal glacé qui s'enfonçait dans ses poumons. Kurt parlait de lui. Il ne lui était pas totalement indifférent, finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit ?

- Je me suis heu… Disputé avec Kurt et je ne parviens plus à le joindre, et il ne paraît plus vivre dans son appartement. Alors je pensais que, peut être, vous pourriez me renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

Le jeune homme grimaça d'appréhension et son poing gauche se contracta. Dans quelques secondes, il devrait certainement renoncer à l'espoir de retrouver Kurt, parce que jamais Burt ne donnerait des informations sur son fils à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surtout après une explication aussi minable. Mais Blaine ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer les véritables raisons du silence du châtain au garagiste. Alors, il attendait que la voix de Burt prononce les mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre comme un condamné à mort attend l'aiguille qui va s'enfoncer dans sa chaire et le plonger dans les ténèbres éternelles. Et il serrait si fortement son poing désormais que ses articulations devaient douloureuses et blanches. Putain, mais pourquoi Burt Hummel mettait-il autant de temps à lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la volonté de Kurt de demeurer muet ?

- Disputé, hein ? prononça enfin la voix grave.

- Oui, Monsieur, affirma Blaine le plus fermement possible. Si vous savez quelque chose, je vous supplie de me le dire, parce que je dois vraiment parler à votre fils.

- Hum.

Un silence suivit et Blaine se prépara mentalement à attendre la tonalité du portable sonner à ses tympans, indiquant que Burt aurait raccroché. Mais un soupir lointain résonna, suivit d'un marmonnement incompréhensible, et le cœur de Blaine ralentit dangereusement lorsqu'il entendit le garagiste inspirer profondément :

- Il prend le vol 207 en direction de la France, à dix-huit heure, à l'aéroport de La Guardia.

Blaine porta immédiatement sa montre au bracelet de cuir devant ses yeux.

- Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain de merde.

Il était presque dix-sept heures quinze, et il lui faudrait certainement plus de trente minutes pour atteindre pour atteindre le quartier de Jackson Heights. Et la trotteuse semblait se déplacer plus rapidement que jamais. Le temps fuyait soudain entre les doigts du jeune homme et son estomac eut un brutal sursaut. Blaine se leva vivement et attrapa son sac, posé non loin de la porte d'entrée, avant de coincer son portable entre son épaule et son oreilles, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour enfiler ses chaussures, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lasser.

- Merci Monsieur, articula-t-il précipitamment. Merci beaucoup.

Blaine allait raccrocher quand la voix de Burt retentit de nouveau dans l'écouteur.

- Petit ?

- Oui ? répondit Blaine en attrapant ses clefs.

- Ne le laisse pas partir.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, parce qu'il était certain que la voix du garagiste s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail pour le moment, parce que s'il arrivait trop tard à l'aéroport, l'avion de Kurt décollerait, emportant avec lui le cœur de Blaine et sa principale raison de sourire.

- Non, Monsieur Hummel.

Un frôlement parvint à ses oreilles et la sonnerie indiquant que Burt Hummel venait de raccrocher résonna. Alors, Blaine laissa son téléphone plonger dans son sac en bandoulière et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, avant de la refermer rapidement pour se précipiter dans le hall de la maison abritant son appartement puis sur le perron menant à la rue. Le jeune homme descendit les marches et ignora le salut que lui adressèrent ses vieux voisins, qui rentraient visiblement de leur promenade journalière. Blaine commença à courir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, essayant d'effacer de son esprit l'image de l'avion de Kurt décollant du long tarmac bétonné. L'air froid giflait ses joues et traversait son gilet en laine, et le vendeur réalisa qu'il n'avait pris de manteau. Mais plus rien d'autre que de pouvoir serrer Kurt de nouveau dans ses bras ne comptait et la chaleur qui montait dans sa poitrine à cette idée suffisait à réchauffer Blaine aussi certainement qu'un feu de cheminée.


	25. Fire and ice

**Le Temps des Camélias :**

Les flocons de neige tombaient sur la peau de Blaine, comme autant d'étincelles brûlantes. Il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte d'entrée. Certainement avait-il dû traverser les grands boulevards enneigés, ses chaussures faisant craquer la poudre blanche sur le bitume. Le jeune homme tendit la main afin d'enfoncer sa clef dans la serrure et constata que le vent glacial qui sifflait autour de lui l'avait teinté de rouge. Machinalement, le vendeur bougea lentement ses doigts, les pliants contre le métal froid de l'objet, et son gémissement tournoya dans l'obscurité avant d'exploser en plein vol. La douleur remontait le long de son bras, pour aller se mêler à celle qui consumait son cœur, le transformant en un tas de cendres grises, prête à être dispersées au vent et emportées au loin. Son corps et son âme n'étaient plus qu'un cri primitif émanant d'un animal blessé à mort par un prédateur aux crocs acérés.

L'avion. L'avion de Kurt s'était envolé vers la France, grand oiseau à la carcasse d'acier. La France, pays du romantisme, où les couples se demandaient en mariage au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel et s'embrassaient sous la pluie en se promettant un amour éternel. Et Blaine ne retrouverait jamais Kurt. Jamais. Lorsque la porte de l'avion s'était refermée, le jeune homme avait hurlé le prénom du châtain, hurlé à s'en briser la voix et à s'en déchirer la poitrine. Mais aucune voix n'avait fait écho à la sienne, et l'estomac de Blaine était remonté au bord de ses lèvres, tandis que ses iris mordorées accompagnaient l'avion qui partait vers un autre continent, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, sa silhouette sombre masquant les étoiles scintillantes. Les corps en direction du prochain vol s'étaient bousculés autour de lui, le heurtant dans l'espace blanc et bruyant qu'éclairaient des néons et Blaine s'était accroché à son sac à s'en briser les doigts, parce que le monde fuyait vers l'avant.

Et puis, ses pieds s'étaient élancés sur le carrelage de l'aéroport et Blaine ne vit plus que des lumières floues et n'entendit plus que des bruits étouffés autour de lui. New York frissonnait sous la poussière blanche qui la recouvrait et le jeune homme tremblait avec elle, parce que l'adrénaline s'échappait de lui en vagues déferlantes. Plusieurs fois, les immeubles tourbillonnèrent devant Blaine, les fenêtres illuminées formant des traînées lumineuse dans la nuit et le vendeur serrait les dents, tentant de garder l'équilibre. Et le fantôme de Kurt lui faisait signe, et lui souriait, puis disparaissait dans un éclat de rire lorsque son prénom naissait dans un souffle sur les lèvres de Blaine. Sa course avait un goût de sang et une odeur de souffre, et le vent séchait la sueur sur le front du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne forme de petites perles humides.

Blaine pénétra chez lui et laissa ses chaussures choir sur le parquet gris, dans un geste ample. Il venait de se heurter dans un fracas assourdissant à sa pire crainte, celle de l'abandon de la personne qu'il aimait. Par deux fois, il avait fait le choix d'offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent et par deux fois, il lui était revenu en miette. Et jamais, il ne parviendrait à s'habituer à cette sensation de vide dans sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver son muscle cardiaque. Felix et Kurt lui avaient permis d'atteindre le bonheur, celui qui consume de l'intérieur et en devient presque douloureux. Puis, ils s'étaient retirés de son existence, laissant le froid recouvrir son âme et seule la présence réconfortante de ses amis empêchait le gel de l'asphyxier complètement. Aujourd'hui, Blaine n'avait plus la force de lutter contre l'hypothermie, il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil l'emporter vers un ailleurs lointain. Du moins, pour quelques jours.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son canapé, cessant de lutter contre la gravité qui l'entraînait vers le centre de la terre, et attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse avant d'appuyer sur n'importe quel bouton. Une femme vêtue d'une doudoune jaune et tenant un micro apparut sur l'écran, commentant certainement la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur New York. Ce n'était pas de réellement de sa faute si Kurt était parti, parce que le châtain était celui qui avait menti. Et Blaine, Blaine avait simplement voulu se distraire de sa peine avec Sebastian, avant que le diable ne se métamorphose et ne l'empêche de faire une énorme erreur. Le baiser auquel Kurt avait assisté était une simple maladresse, un acte involontaire, et au fond, il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir au jeune homme parce que lui avait fait bien pire. Mais, peu importait lesquels des deux jeune hommes étaient le plus en tort pour le vendeur car Kurt était en chemin pour la France désormais et ses lèvres sucrées-amères ne se poseraient plus sur celles de Blaine.

Quatre rendez-vous, deux nuits et quelques centaines de messages avaient suffi à Blaine pour tomber amoureux de l'étudiant. Mais il ne pouvait chuter infiniment et l'atterrissage le meurtrissait, couvrant son corps d'hématomes et de coupures. L'éclair brûlant et aveuglant des sentiments l'avait frappé, modifiant le rythme de son cœur et le laissant pantelant sur la chaussée de l'existence. Et maintenant, la pluie de l'abandon le frappait, le faisant trembler de froid. Le jeune homme sentit les larmes remonter de son cœur vers ses yeux et inspira profondément afin de ne pas laisser ces petites perles de douleur rouler le long de ses joues. Il imaginait Kurt regardant l'Amérique s'éloigner par le hublot de l'avion, et cela faisait grossir la boule opaque qui obstruait sa gorge. _Est-ce que tu songes à moi, Kurt, dans ton avion au dessus de l'océan scintillant ? Et si la réponse est affirmative, est-ce que tu souris parce que nous ne nous verrons plus ou est-ce que ton cœur se serre autant que le mien ?_

Depuis quelques semaines, Kurt était devenu le pilier central autour duquel se construisait l'avenir de Blaine. Et ce n'était pas seulement à l'étudiant que Blaine devait renoncer maintenant, c'était aussi à ses nouveaux rêves. La grande maison de style colonial, entourée d'un jardin verdoyant où pourrait jouer un chien qui l'accueillerait lorsqu'il rentrerait tard la soir, pour retrouver Kurt assit dans le canapé. Les dimanches matins, qu'il passerait au creux de son lit, murmurant les anecdotes de sa semaine dans le cou du châtain. Les étincelles qui illumineraient ses iris bleues lorsqu'il ouvrirait les cadeaux de Blaine, la matinée de Noël. Et soudain, l'air sembla se raréfier autour du jeune homme et sa respiration devint spasmodique. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration mais un filtre semblait obstruer sa trachée, et la panique se répandit dans ses veines comme une coulée d'eau froide. Combien de kilomètres y'avait-il entre Paris et New York ?

Le vendeur se leva précipitamment, et courut vers sa fenêtre dont il ouvrit un battant. L'air de Décembre frappa ses joues et s'engouffra dans son salon, tandis que Blaine respirait avec plus de facilité. Dehors, la neige recouvrait les poubelles et les voitures, les transformants en de mystérieuses masses blanches. La lumière jaune émanant des lampadaires éclairait la rue vide et le silence était seulement troublé par de lointains rires d'enfants. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Blaine lorsque les images des batailles de boules de neige qu'il faisait avec Cooper, des années auparavant, lui revinrent en mémoire. Parfois, son frère lui manquait, surtout dans les instants difficiles, comme maintenant. Quelques flocons de neige, œuvres d'art naturelles, se posèrent sur les mains du jeune homme qui étaient agrippées sur le bord intérieur de la fenêtre et Blaine frissonna. Le vent avait séché les larmes qui humidifiaient et brûlaient le bord de ses yeux et son souffle s'était apaisé. Le vendeur resta ainsi immobile durant quelques minutes, s'efforçant de se concentrer uniquement sur la poudre blanche et brillante qui tourbillonnaient dans le ciel d'encre.

Puis, lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir, Blaine referma lentement sa fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé en soufflant sur ses mains. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent alors sur l'écran de la télévision, où défilaient les images d'une carcasse d'avion fumante. Blaine se figea et attrapa la télécommande, afin de monter le son de la machine car la voix de la présentatrice était couverte par le vent qui faisait grésiller son micro. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le revêtement du canapé et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur les paroles de la femme.

« _Le Boeing 207, partit de New York, en direction de Paris… _»

Et Blaine fut debout avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« _s'est écrasé dans l'océan Atlantique peu après son décollage._ »

Le cœur de Blaine ralentit soudainement avant de s'élancer dans un nouveau galop fou, tandis qu'une lame glacée s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine.

« _Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant._ »

Le jeune homme vacilla dangereusement, avant de se raccrocher au dossier de son canapé et un gémissement naquit sur ses lèvres.

_« Selon les spécialistes, il est possible que la tempête de neige qui s'abat sur les Etats-Unis soit responsable de…_ »

La fin de la phrase n'atteignit jamais les oreilles de Blaine, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le parquet. Des images se projetaient dans son esprit, défilant si rapidement qu'elles en devenaient presque floues. Le corps de Kurt, ensanglanté, gisant sur le sol américain, quelque part avant l'océan. Les flammes sortant de la carcasse de l'avion qui venaient noircir l'herbe autour de lui et les fumées montants vers le ciel, emportants l'âme de l'étudiant. Et les iris bleues de Kurt ouvertes et vides, fixant un point immuable dans le vide. _Non._ Blaine tentait de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'appareil emportant le châtain vers la France et qu'il avait simplement déformé les propos de la journaliste, y glissant par inadvertance le numéro du vol de Kurt, parce qu'il y pensait depuis plusieurs heures. _Non, tout cela était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller._

Des coups sourds frappés contre sa porte d'entrée firent sursauter Blaine, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était telle qu'elle le paralysait.

Le fantôme du châtain tourbillonnait lentement devant ses rétines, dans une sorte de mystérieuse danse et le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin d'effacer cette image qui lui coupait le souffle. Kurt ne saurait jamais que Blaine n'avait pas volontairement embrasser Sebastian. Et cela brisait le vendeur de songer qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité et que le cœur de l'étudiant était peut être abîmé par sa faute lorsqu'il avait cessé de battre. Pire était la pensée que l'étudiant pouvait avoir prit cet avion pour fuir le vendeur. Mais Blaine ne voulait jamais le savoir car si la réponse était positive, cela voulait dire qu'il était responsable de la mort de Kurt. Le jeune homme sentit ses mains trembler et son estomac remonta dangereusement. Il lui semblait maintenant entendre la voix haute du châtain l'appeler par son prénom, et il secoua la tête afin de se débarrasser de cette hallucination auditive.

Mais la voix persistait, se mêlant aux coups ininterrompus qui faisaient trembler sa porte d'entrée et Blaine inspira profondément en oubliant d'expirer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de devenir fou. Et la voix du châtain s'éleva de nouveau, étouffée en partie par le panneau de bois, mais suffisamment claire pour que Blaine puisse en saisir chaque mot :

- Je t'aime Blaine Anderson. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles après que tu sois venu chez moi pour la première fois ? La raison était que j'ai eu peur, Blaine ! Parce que je voulais seulement une aventure d'un soir pour oublier que Philip était loin de moi et quand tu t'es endormi dans mes bras alors que tu aurais pu coucher avec moi, j'ai su que tu allais foutre toute ma vie bien rangée en l'air ! Je voulais devenir un créateur de mode mondialement reconnu, posséder de grandes maisons partout dans le monde et beaucoup d'argent sur mon compte en banque. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est entendre ta voix chaque jour et te regarder dormir. Je suis un putain de con parce que je suis amoureux de toi et que j'ai tout gâché. Tu entends ? Et je ne partirai nul part jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais pardonné ! Et je suis prêt à tuer ce type que tu embrassais s'il le faut. Je te jure que je resterai sur ton paillasson jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres.

Un gémissement sonore s'échappa de la bouche de Blaine et ses genoux heurtèrent le parquet avec un bruit mat. Et toutes les larmes qu'il avait refoulé durant les dernières semaines roulèrent enfin sur ses joues, laissant des traces brûlantes sur sa peau. Kurt se trouvait devant sa porte et il l'aimait. Si le jeune homme avait trouvé assez de forces pour cela, il aurait immédiatement couru lui ouvrir pour le serrer entre ses bras, imprimer ses doigts sur sa peau, et le couvrir de baisers. Mais pour l'instant, les sanglots qui secouaient son corps étaient trop violents pour qu'il ne puisse se lever. Des vagues de chaleur traversaient la poitrine de Blaine, recouvrant son cœur d'une pellicule de poussière dorée qui lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire. Les émotions se heurtaient en le jeune homme, projetant des éclaboussures multicolores sur chaque parcelle de son âme, et un sourire se grava enfin sur ses lèvres que mouillaient ses larmes. Dans quelques secondes, les lèvres de Kurt caresseraient les siennes et leurs corps entreraient en collision pour former un nouvel univers. _Tout irait bien._


	26. Fermeture du rideau

Ce dernier chapitre met un terme à six mois d'écriture et de recherches. Six mois durant lesquels j'ai tenté de trouver les mots pour vous dire combien votre soutien est merveilleux, sans y parvenir. Six mois où j'ai pensé mille fois être folle de m'être lancée dans une telle aventure, moi qui ne termine jamais rien. Six mois durant lesquels ma vie fut chamboulée et où je me suis accrochée à Blaine, mon double de papier. Mais lorsque j'y pense, j'ai la sensation que le premier mot de cette fiction fut posé hier. La vie est difficile, elle nous malmene, mais il ne faut jamais, jamais, cesser de croire en sa magie et en la force de l'amour et de l'amitié. Et si seulement Le Temps de Camélias a réussi à faire passer ce message, je serai heureuse. Et si, par hasard, ma fiction vous a transporté hors de votre quotidien durant quelques minutes par semaine, alors je suis plus qu'heureuse. Une page se tourne, mais je ne suis pas triste parce que l'aventure n'est pas finie. Elle se poursuit et tous les lecteurs qui voudront encore chevaucher à mes côtés pourront continuer de regarder évoluer Blaine et Kurt, et tous les personnages qui gravitent autour d'eux. Parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui, de cet homme qui cherche l'équilibre de l'existence et de ses sentiments. La page A l'Ombre des Acacias est crée, afin que ceux qui veulent être certains de ne pas manquer la publication puisse la suivre dès maintenant.

Merci, du plus profond de mon coeur.

* * *

_A Blaine, dont la présence quotidienne peuple mes heures d'ennuis et que je regarde grandir de mot en mot, avec attendrissement. A son fantôme, qui m'accompagne durant mes longues promenades sur le pavé des villes et la terre des chemins._

_A mes lecteurs, pour vos commentaires qui ont ensoleillé mes journées pluvieuses et pour l'affection que vous avez témoigné à Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian, Puck, Quinn, Brittany & Mercedes. Vous seuls les avez fait vivre._

_A mes camarades de plumes, ceux qui s'évadent d'une existence parfois difficile grâce à l'écriture & qui insufflent leur être profond dans un récit. Continuez de nous emmener vers de lointaines contrées sur vos tapis volants de lettres tissées._


End file.
